Historias Cruzadas
by Grissina
Summary: Cuatro vidas que se cruzan. Porque la verdad es subjetiva cuando cada uno tiene su versión de la historia.
1. Abigail

**HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

**+ABIGAIL+**

Corría el año 2000 cuando entré al primer curso del instituto. Tenía por delante tres años de duro esfuerzo. Pero estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Las clases empezaron un cálido día de finales de verano. Llegué a las puertas del instituto con el uniforme nuevo recién estrenado. Colgada de la espalda mi mochila de piel con los libros usados de mi prima, y el nuevo plumier que el abuelo me había regalado. Pero aunque estaba nerviosa, decidí no dejar que nadie lo notara. Respiré hondo y empecé a caminar directo a mi nueva aula. Esa noche cuando llegué a casa y el abuelo me preguntó como había ido el día, me di cuenta que iba a ser difícil, muy difícil. Pero estaba decidida a salirme con la mía. Yo quería entrar en bellas artes, seguir los pasos de mi madre, y llegar a lo más alto. Pero para ello debía sacarme el bachillerato y con matrícula, para poder optar a una beca. El abuelo no podía apenas permitirse el lujo de mis estudios de bachillerato. ¿Cómo iba a pagar para la universidad?

Los días pasaban deprisa. Pronto el otoño se hizo más frío.

Una tarde salí a pasear con la antigua cámara de mamá. Hubiera deseado tener una buena cámara digital, pero eso era más del lo que podía permitirme. Así que tomé mi vieja cámara, y salí. Pronto llegué al parque central. La mayoría de árboles estaban sin hojas, que cubrían los parterres, hacía un viento helado, por lo que no había nadie. El agua del estanque estaba helada, y los pobres patos intentaban romper la capa de hielo para poder beber. Creía que estaba sola en ese parque cuando oí el inconfundible ruido de un balón rebotando en el suelo.

¿Quien podía estar jugando con el frío que hacía?

Me acerqué. La cancha era pequeña y sólo había un aro, que por lo poco le faltaba una buena mano de pintura. Un chico moreno jugaba muy concentrado. Era muy alto, llevaba un pantalón de chándal negro, y una sudadera gris. Tenía el pelo húmedo del sudor, y se le pegaba a la blanca piel de la cara, cubriéndole los ojos casi por completo. Le reconocí enseguida. Era Kaede Rukawa, el guapo chico por el que todas la niñas de mi clase babeaban. Bueno no solo de mi clase, de todo el instituto diría yo. Él era el sub-capitán del equipo de baloncesto. El capitán era ése otro chico pelirrojo. Estaban ambos en tercero, así que no les conocía muy bien. Pero por lo que había oído había ente ellos una extraña rivalidad. Extraña, porque los había visto jugar juntos, y dentro de la pista parecían hechos para jugar juntos. El Dúo Dorado de Shohoku, les llamaban. Sin embargo se decía que fuera de ella, no se aguantaban. Me quedé un rato allí plantada mirando como Rukawa practicaba, al final me senté en un banco, saqué mi libreta y empecé a dibujar.

Poco después llegó Hanamichi Sakuragi, el pelirrojo capitán. Yo estaba demasiado lejos para poder oír lo que se dijeron, que no fue mucho. Simplemente Sakuragi dejó su bolsa en el suelo, y empezaron a jugar juntos. Fue increíble. No pude parar de mirarlos. Su juego era casi perfecto. Pero jugaban duramente, era solo un entrenamiento, y aún así ponían en cada movimiento todo su empeño, todas sus ganas de ganar. Me quedé allí observándoles, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Me fui a casa y los dejé allí solos en el parque.

El lunes por la mañana, me crucé con Sakuragi en el pasillo. Iba con unos amigos que le preguntaban dónde se había metido el sábado por la tarde. No sé porque pero me paré a escuchar, y me sorprendió oír que les decía que había estado en casa, durmiendo. ¿Porqué no decía que había salido a entrenar al parque con Rukawa? No lo sabía pero tampoco me preocupaba mucho la verdad. Para una chica de primero lo que hagan los chicos estrella de tercero no tiene más importancia.

El fin de semana siguiente decidí volver a salir. Volví al parque y de nuevo se repitió el extraño encuentro. Yo me situé otra vez en un banco un poco alejado y dibujé toda la tarde. Dibujé el parque, pero sobretodo les dibujé a ellos. ¡Eran dos modelos perfectos! Los dos tan guapos, musculosos y además se movían con tanta exactitud que era simplemente perfecto.

Unos días más tarde el abuelo se puso enfermo, así que no podía atender la verdulería y me tocó hacerlo a mi. Normalmente, era el abuelo quien atendía a los clientes, mientras yo me quedaba dentro, haciendo inventario, cuadrando los cálculos, y haciendo los deberes. Esa solía ser mi rutina cada tarde. Solo estaba en la parte delantera de la tienda por las mañanas antes de ir al colegio para ayudar a colocar la fruta. Pero cuando el abuelo se resfriaba, me tocaba atender a los clientes. No me entusiasmaba mucho, pero hay cosas peores. Había sido una tarde tranquila porque la mayoría de gente solía ir a comprar por las mañanas, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando llegó Kaede Rukawa. Me sorprendió, porque no sabía que comprara en nuestra tienda, ni siquiera sabía que vivía cerca de mi casa. Compró un par de manzanas, media docena de mandarinas, dos bananos, dos naranjas, y un par de pimientos rojos. Cuando trajo la bolsa a la caja, me miró extrañado.

-¿Y el señor Masato?

-El abuelo está enfermo- le contesté yo muy sorprendida que supiera de mi abuelo.- ¿Quieres algo más? Hay uvas frescas si te apetecen, están de oferta.- le señalé la caja de uvas a su derecha.

-Sí que eres su nieta.- dijo mientras me daba el importe justo que yo le había dicho momentos antes. Yo no sabía que contestarle a eso. Y justo antes que se fuera le grité:

-¡Suerte el sábado!

Él se giró y me miró con cara de no saber a que me refería.

-¿No jugáis contra el Shoyo este sábado?- pregunté temiendo haberme equivocado.

-Sí- contestó pasado un rato. Pero seguía mirándome raro, como preguntándose como lo sabía.

-También voy a Shohoku, empecé primero este otoño.- le aclaré.

-Ah, pues gracias.- dijo. Y salió de la tienda haciendo que no con la cabeza como si le acabara de ocurrir una escena algo surrealista. ¿Quizá era la primera chica de Shohoku que conseguía desearle suerte antes de un partido sin desmayarme en el intento?

Ese sábado, en vez de ir al parque, fui directo al gimnasio, a ver el partido. Me llevé la cámara, e hice fotos de todos ellos. No sabéis lo bien que me iban esas fotografías para estudiar los cuerpos en movimiento. El partido lo ganó Shohoku, naturalmente, aunque yo no estaba muy conforme con el resultado. Pero la victoria hizo que los ánimos en el instituto durante la siguiente semana fueran inmejorables.

El sábado siguiente volví al parque. No sabía si ellos irían, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieran. Cuando llegué no había nadie, así que me senté en el banco, y me dediqué a dibujar. Pero al poco rato, el sonido de un balón rebotando en el suelo me hizo levantar la cabeza del papel. Ambos volvían a estar allí. Y como siempre jugaron a por todas, y en ello les dejé cuando empezó a oscurecer. Verles jugar los sábados se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

El diciembre llegó y con él la nieve. Y la gripe. El abuelo volvió a enfermar, y yo tuve que volver a la parte de delante de la tienda. Y como la última vez, Rukawa apareció a última hora a comprar, dos naranjas, seis mandarinas, dos plátanos, y un racimo e uvas.

-Os vi en los últimos partidos- le dije mientras pesaba la fruta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó por cortesía pero con cara de hastío por tener que hablar con una chiquilla como yo.

-Sí pero no merecíais ganarlos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ahora sí muy interesado en lo que decía.

-Tanto los del Takesato, el Miuradai como los del Shoyo pusieron muchas más ganas en ganar, que vosotros. Ellos se esforzaron mucho, y vosotros no os lo tomasteis muy en serio, sobretodo tú y el capitán.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- me dijo. Cosa que me hizo sonrojar y apartarme. La verdad con lo grande que era ese tío y lo enfadado que parecía con lo que le había dicho tenía miedo que me pegara o algo.

-Lo siento- susurré- solo pensé que te gustaría saber la verdad. -No creí que se tomara las malas críticas tan mal.

Estuve toda la semana en la tienda esperando por si volvía, para pedir perdón, y añadirle que en el fondo me gustaba mucho como ambos jugaban, pero no apareció. Y en la escuela no me atreví a subir al tercer piso a buscarle a su aula.

El sábado, no sabía si ir al parque, pero tenía ganas de pasear, y salí de todos modos.

Cuando llegué al parque Rukawa estaba sólo en la pista. Pensé que era una buena oportunidad para pedirle disculpas, pero cuando iba a acercarme a la cancha, una mano fuerte me detuvo por el brazo.

-No le digas nada cuando está entrenando o se enfadará.- me dijo una voz profunda. Me giré y allí encontré a Sakuragi.

-Es que debo pedirle disculpas- le dije, bajando la cabeza un poco cohibida.

-¿Disculpas?- dijo entre divertido y sorprendido.

-Sí- dije sonrojándome levemente- creo que la semana pasada le ofendí.

-Tranquila, dudo que hayas podido hacer nada que le ofenda- dijo él, supongo que pensando que el moreno no hacía nunca caso de nada de lo que sus admiradoras dijeran.

-Oh si, que le ofendí, créeme. Creo que herí su orgullo.

-¿Y puedo preguntar como lograste hacer eso fuera de una cancha?- dijo muy intrigado el pelirrojo.

-Le di mi opinión sobre vuestros últimos partidos, y creo que no le gustó mucho. ¿No acepta muy bien las malas críticas, verdad?- me aventuré a preguntar. Ése chico parecía muy amable.

-Normalmente no hace caso de lo que la otra gente diga. Somos pocos los que podemos hacerle enfadar con lo que decimos.- dijo esto último más para si mismo que para mi. Luego calló, y mirando al chico jugar en la cancha, me dijo –¿Como te llamas?

-Masato, Abigail Masato.

-Muy bien Abigail, haremos una cosa, le transmitiré tus disculpas si lo deseas, pero no es buena idea que le interrumpas ahora. Está enfadado, y además yo hago tarde así que en cuanto me vea se pondrá peor.

-Oh lo siento ¿te retrasé?

-No tranquila. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos así?

-Sí gracias.

Entonces se despidió y hecho a andar. Pero a los pocos pasos le grité:

-¡Sakuragi!- él se detuvo y yo corrí hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó

-No, solo, dile que en realidad jugáis muy bien cuando lo hacéis para ganar.-

-Gracias -dijo él rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose un poco rojo por el halago.

-¡Adiós! -Dije y salí corriendo para casa.

La semana siguiente, el abuelo seguía en la cama. Así que yo seguí al cargo de la tienda. La época de exámenes se acercaba, así que mientras no había nadie estudiaba en el mostrador. Estaba enfrascada en la historia de la revolución Francesa cuando una voz profunda me volvió al presente.

-¿Me cobras?- me decía. Yo levanté la cabeza y me encontré con esos ojos azules mirándome de forma penetrante.

-Yo, sí, lo siento.- dije un poco avergonzada por no haberle ni visto.- Lo siento siempre me pasa lo mismo cando leo el libro de historia.- intenté disculparme mientras empezaba a pesar su compra: dos naranjas, seis mandarinas, dos manzanas, dos kiwis, una col, una lechuga, una bolsa de zanahorias, tomates, un rábano, un pepinillo, y un manojo de espárragos.- Oye, siento lo que dije el otro día.- me aventuré sin levantar la vista de las verduras- fui un poco...

-Sincera- me cortó él. Entonces levanté la cabeza, sorprendida.- Lo siento no debí gritarte.- Añadió haciendo un poco de reverencia con la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-No, no debiste.- se me escapó.

-¿Qué?- dijo otra vez sorprendido él.

-Nada, lo siento. Se me escapó.

-Tienes un problema de incontinencia verbal, sabes- me dijo él un poco molesto.

-Lo sé. Por eso intento no hablar mucho. Pero no siempre lo consigo.- dije bajando la cabeza otra vez.

-Anda cóbrame que tengo prisa.

Antes de irse añadió.

-Dile a tu abuelo que se mejore.- Y se fue.

Las semanas de exámenes llegaron, y con ellas, muchos nervios. Las matemáticas no me entusiasmaban, pero me defendía. La ciencia me gustaba, como también la literatura y la historia. Los mejores pero fueron el de arte y el de francés. En ambos saqué matrícula, y por ello las profesoras alabaron mi trabajo. Pero esos comentarios no agradaron a algunos energúmenos de la clase, y eso me llevó problemas. Una tarde al finalizar las clases un grupo de tres chicos de la clase me acorralaron. Empezaron a increparme y gritarme que era una empollona inaguantable. Primero me asusté y antes de darme cuanta me tenían acorralada contra el muro de la calle. Cuando me di cuenta no tenía vía de salida. Entonces pensé en Madeleine y me dije, no puedo dejarme avasallar por estos niñatos idiotas. Pero lo dije en voz alta sin quererlo. Por lo que ellos se enfadaron más. Usé la mochila para apartarlos de mi. Ellos retrocedieron un par de pasos. Yo lancé la mochila al otro lado del muro, y me disponía a saltar cuando uno de ellos se acercó demasiado a mi impidiéndome maniobrar. Pero lo usé a mi favor.

-¡Madeleine, ayúdame! – grité empujando al muchacho y aprovechando el impulso para llegar a la cima del muro.

-¡Ven aquí mal nacida!- gritó él pero yo salté al otro lado del muro y huí de allí corriendo.

Toda la siguiente semana iba con miedo a clase pensando en que haría si la situación se repetía. Pero esos energúmenos no aparecieron por clase en toda la semana.

El fin de semana estaba llegando al parque cuando oí detrás de mi una voz desagradable.

-Ahora no tienes quien te ayude pequeña bribona.- me dijo al oído.

Yo me giré e instintivamente me aparté hacia atrás. Pero un chico salió de detrás de un árbol y me sujetó por la espalda.

-¡No!- grité yo.

-No sirve de nada que grites querida, aquí no hay nadie.- dijo el cabecilla.

-Esta vez nadie te protege.

-Sois escoria,- les grité. Luego añadí:- y además tenéis mala memoria. El martes estaba sola, nadie me ayudó.

-Sí, eso díselo a tu novio, que nos golpeó de tu parte.- dijo el muchacho que me sujetaba por la espalda. La voz de ése sujeto en mi oído me daba repelús.

-¡Pero que dices idiota¡. ¡Yo no tengo novio!

-No te hagas la inocente ahora. Ya no sirve de nada que finjas más. En cuanto el lunes volvamos al colegio todos van a saber quien es tu novio.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo.- dije pensando que esos estaban mal de la azotea.

-Y lo mejor será cuando esa trupe de admiradoras se enteren, te molerán cuando sepan que les robaste a su preciado Rukawa.- dijo el cabecilla acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-¿Qué?- dije yo completamente sorprendida.- ¿De dónde sacan que él sea nada mío?. ¡Por favor!. ¡Pero si apenas le conozco!

-¿A sí?- Dijo una muchacha que no había visto hasta entonces. –¿En ese caso, como explicas esto?- me dijo mostrándome los bocetos que hice de Rukawa y Hanamichi en el parque y los partidos.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie. ¡Por mi como si queréis decir que me he casado con el papa, me entiendes!- le dije a la chica quitándole la libreta de las manos en cuanto el muchacho me soltó.

-¡Uuuuhhh! La empollona tiene genio- dijo el cabecilla.

El que me había cogido por detrás ce acercó a mi, diciendo:

-Si no tienes novio no te importará que yo...- esa voz en mi cuello, era horrible. Quería irme de allí pero esta vez estaba rodeada y no había muro por el que huir.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- grité. Girándome al notar el aliento del chico tras de mi. Esta vez sí me sentí en un verdadero apuro.

-Oh dios Madeleine ayúdame.- Susurré. Y cerré los ojos. Esperaba volver a sentir los brazos de ese sujeto en mí en cualquier momento. Estaba temblando. No sabía que hacer. Además de repente se hizo el silencio. ¿Oh qué iban a hacerme esos tipos? No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver sus caras. Pero nada ocurría. Estaba empezando a pensar que quizá se habían ido. Luego oí pasos apresurados a mi alrededor. ¿Qué hacían? Abrí los ojos para ver que ocurría, y vi a dos de ellos corriendo calle arriba.

-¿Pero qué...?- empecé a preguntar. Pero callé al notar una mano en mi hombro. Instintivamente di un manotazo a esa mano, y me giré dando una patada a ese sujeto gritando- ¡No me toques!

Cuando me di cuanta de quien era, ya era demasiado tarde. Mi pié ya había hecho contacto con su estómago. Me paré y mis manos volaron directo a mi boca tapando un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Ay mi madre¡. ¡Lo siento mucho Rukawa! – dije acercándome al chico que seguía con una mano en el estómago.

-Pegas fuerte- dijo él cuando pudo hablar.

-Lo siento de verdad, creí que eras uno de ellos, no te oí llegar.- Estaba muy arrepentida. Él espanta a esos criajos, y luego voy yo y le pego.

-¿Se puede saber que tienen contra ti esos críos? Ya es la segunda vez que los pesco acorralándote.- dijo él mirándome directo a los ojos. ¿Había lago de preocupación en ellos?

-Yo, no lo sé- dije mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Entonces él me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo protector. La sensación era tan distinta a cuando ese energúmeno me había tocado. Ahora me sentía segura, protegida, el abrazo era cálido. Me recosté en su pecho llorando desconsoladamente, y el intentaba calmarme acariciándome la cabeza.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello, deberías dejártelo suelto.- Me dijo y me quitó el pasador que lo mantenía recogido en un moño. Luego lo acarició, acomodándolo. –Ves así mejor.- dijo suavemente.

Entonces yo me aparté un poco avergonzada por la escena. Y él me tendió un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas. Yo me saqué las gafas, y me limpié los ojos con él.

-Te he ensuciado la camiseta- dije mientras levantaba la cabeza, sonriéndole de forma triste. Entonces, él se separó de mi y preguntó con la voz muy fría, completamente diferente a hacía unos instantes. Se puso pálido de golpe.

-¿Quien eres?

-¿Qué?- pregunté confusa poniéndome las gafas de nuevo.

-¿Quien eres?- repitió fríamente.

-Abigail, Abigail Masato, la nieta del señor Masato, el de la verdulería- le contesté muy, pero que muy confusa.

-Ven- me dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome literalmente a fuera del parque.

-¿Rukawa, que pasa?- me atreví a decir cuando vi que nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa.

-Tu abuelo tiene mucho que contarnos.- Dijo sin tan siquiera mirarme.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me obligó a llevarle hasta la habitación del abuelo.

-Pero está enfermo. No podemos entrar. Necesita descansar.

-Pues yo necesito saber qué ocurre- me contestó él.

-Eso quisiera saber yo.- Hasta allí había llegado mi paciencia.- Siéntate y cuéntame qué ha ocurrido, o vete. -Me cuadré delante la puerta impidiéndole entrar en el pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Él se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste quien era, si ya lo sabías?

-Porque te pareces demasiado a alguien que conocí.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño eso?. ¡Mucha gente se parece! Además no lo has notado hasta..

-Hasta que te quitaste las gafas y te soltaste el pelo.

-Bueno, pues yo no soy la chica que conociste. Así que no es necesario molestar al abuelo.

Entonces Kaede se levantó del sofá. Yo pensé que se marchaba, pero se inclinó en una reverencia, y dijo:

-Señor Masato.- El abuelo nos había oído hablar y se había levantado de la cama.

-¿Abuelo que haces levantado?

-Siéntate Abigail, tenemos que hablar.- Yo intenté replicar pero él no me dejó.- Tú también muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Bien, llevo tres meses esperando que esto ocurra. Abigail déjame terminar antes de hablar, que nos conocemos jovencita. "Hace ya más de cincuenta años me casé con tu abuela Naoko. Pero ése fue un casamiento arreglado, como era costumbre en ésa época. Ninguno de los dos nos casamos enamorados. En realidad yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Pero ella debía casarse a su vez con otro hombre. Lo que ése otro hombre no supo nunca es que su querida hija, no era suya, sino mía. No me enorgullezco de ello, pero tampoco me arrepiento. Ésa hija ilegítima era Minako, tu madre Kaede."

-¿Así que somos primos?- le pregunté a mi abuelo muy pero que muy sorprendida.

-¡Abigail!- me riñó por la intromisión.

-Lo siento- dije, y me mordí los labios.

-Veinticinco años más tarde esa mujer tuvo a su primogénito. Tú Kaede. Pero tras eso, su esposo tuvo un trágica enfermedad que le dejó estéril. – continuó el abuelo, mirando a Kaede.

-Pero mamá tuv...- entonces Kaede Rukawa calló de repente, sus ojos se agrandaron, y su mirada bailó de mí a mi abuelo, que le hacía que sí con la cabeza. Yo no entendía lo que ocurría. Y también me miré a mi abuelo, que estaba visiblemente emocionado. Luego volví la mirada a Kaede, y por increíble que pueda parecer, él estaba llorando.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?- preguntó Rukawa apretando los puños para contener el llanto.

-Porque no podía. Prometí no rebelarlo nunca. Pero ahora ya no queda nadie, ni mi esposa ni ninguno de mis hijos. Ni siquiera tu abuela Sakura muchacho. Sólo vosotros, mis nietos. No había motivos para mantener a dos hermanos alejados, pero no sabía cómo decíroslo.

-¡Ei ei ei! -Intervine yo.- Rebobina y congela. ¿Abuelo has dicho hermanos?. ¿No dijiste que éramos primos?

-Mi madre tuvo un bebé cuando yo tenía tres años Abigail.- Dijo mirándome a mi, luego se giró hacia el abuelo y añadió- Pero yo creía que había muerto.

-¿Qué?- grité -¿Estáis insinuando que yo era ése bebé?. ¡Eso no es posible, pero abuelo, si todo el mundo decía que era una copia de mi padre!

-¿Pero es que tu padre era hermano de mi madre, nuestra madre, recuerdas?- me dijo Rukawa.

-¡Oh vamos! Si esto es un broma abuelo no tiene gracia.

-¿Y crees que tiene ninguna gracia haber pasado media vida pensando que estaba sólo en éste mundo, cuando en realidad a tres calles de mi casa vivía mi hermana pequeña!- gritó Kaede con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Abuelo, me estás diciendo que toda mi vida es un burda farsa?- dije yo llorando también.

-No mi pequeña. Nada de farsas. Cuando Minako te tuvo, siendo su marido estéril la familia de él querían echarla. Pero él estaba muy enamorado de mi hija. Así que les convenció para que ella pudiera quedarse, si te daban en adopción. Por otro lado la esposa de mi hijo no podía tener hijos, así que ellos se quedaron contigo. Claro que sólo yo, Minako y Sakura sabíamos la verdad. Nadie supo nunca que tú Abigail eras ése bebé. Incluso se te hizo un entierro, para taparlo todo. Te crió mi hijo Abigail, tu tío pero te juro que tus padres te amaban como si fueras suya.

-¿Por qué esperó tanto en decírnoslo? ¿Por qué no lo hizo después del accidente?- preguntó otra vez Rukawa.

-Porque entonces Sakura, vuestra abuela, y Naoko, mi esposa todavía estaban vivas. Naoko no sabía nada de todo eso, y estaba enferma, no podía decírselo entonces. Y creí que tú estarías bien, pues vivirías con Sakura.

-Pero la abuela murió, unos años más tarde. Y me quedé solo.

-Pero Sakura se encargó que nada te faltara, y me prohibió contarte nada. El competente bufete de abogados de la Familia Rukawa, se hizo con tu tutela, y a mi me prohibieron acercarme a ti. Creo que esos hombres debían decirte todo esto al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero en cuanto supe que Abigail iba a ir al mismo instituto, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- pregunté.

-De que eres la viva imagen de Minako, Abigail. –dijo el abuelo acariciando mi pelo suelto.

-Pero ella no usaba gafas y jamás se recogía el pelo- intervino Kaede.

Esa noche Kaede se quedó por primera vez a cenar y a dormir a casa. Pasamos toda la velada hablando. El señor y la señora Rukawa murieron en un accidente de avión, el mismo que mis padres, el señor y la señora Misato. Los Rukawa eran los dueños de un importante bufete y los Misato trabajaban en él. Iban a una reunión los cuarto cuando el avión estalló. Dejando dos hermanos huérfanos, que no se conocían, aunque vivían a tres calles de distancia. Después de la cena, obligamos al abuelo a volver a la cama, pero Kaede y yo no podíamos dormir. Y pasamos la noche en vela hablando de cómo habían sido nuestras vidas hasta entonces. Por la mañana Kaede me invitó a pasar el día con él. Fuimos a su casa para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Vivía en una hermosa casa familiar. Muy bien decorada. Mientras él se cambiaba en su habitación vi en la repisa de la chimenea una fotografía de una mujer mayor y una de joven y de repente les recordé.

-¡Kaede!- grité. Él salió de su habitación corriendo para ver qué me ocurría. Pero estaba a medio cambiarse. Salió en calzoncillos, con los tejanos en la mano, y sin camiseta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Abigail, estás bien?- dijo bajando las escaleras.

Cuando le oí me giré con la foto en la mano, pero al verle casi desnudo, me sonrojé. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, era realmente hermoso. Éramos hermanos, pero acabábamos de conocernos. Me daba corte verlo casi sin ropa.

-Yo, solo, que..- dije girándome de espaldas. Mientras él se ponía los pantalones yo le pregunté. – ¿son Minako y Sakura, verdad?

-Sí son mamá y la abuela. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo les conocía.- dije con los ojos otra vez empañados en lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él.

-Cada año por mi cumpleaños, en algún momento del día siempre me las encontraba por alguna parte. Me preguntaban como estaba, me decían lo hermosa que era, y siempre acababan llorando, y antes de irse precipitadamente, me daban algún regalo. Mi primer plumier me lo regalaron ellas. Una vez le pregunté al abuelo quienes eran, y él me dijo que eran mi hada madrina, y su madre. Como era pequeña, yo les creí. ¿Oh dios mío, Kaede, te das cuenta? Ella me quería.

-Claro que te quería boba- me dijo Kaede abrazándome por enésima vez desde la tarde anterior.

Él me llevó al cementerio a ver sus tumbas. Al lado de la de Minako Rukawa, había una pequeña que ponía "Rika Rukawa pequeña alma, amada allá dónde estés".

-¿Ésta soy yo? Que epitafio más extraño.

-Lo eligió mamá. Nunca lo entendí muy bien. Eso de esté dónde esté... Pero ahora...

-Ella sabía que yo seguía viva.- Kaede me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me acercó a él.- Estás echando a perder tu fama de hombre de hielo, con tantos arrumacos. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- le dije medio en broma mientras salíamos del cementerio.

-Si te incomoda..., -dijo soltando mi mano.

-¡NO!- dije yo lanzándome a su cuello.- Hacía mucho que no me mimaban tanto. Me encanta.- Y el volvió a rodearme con sus brazos fuertes y me levantó del suelo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto con nadie. En el instituto no había hecho amigas, y desde el verano que no había hablado con Madeleine. Con Kaede teníamos mucho en común, y aunque él no era tan hablador como yo, era muy fácil hablar con él.

-No entiendo porque siempre estás sólo en el instituto– le dije mientras nos sentábamos en la arena de la playa.

-La gente tiene problemas con mi carácter.- respondió él mirando el horizonte.

-¿Kaede puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Acabas de hacerlo

-Pues otra. ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Qué?- me preguntó apartando la vista del mar, y mirándome con su mirada penetrante.

-Como siempre vas rodeado de tatas chicas, pensé que quizá alguna de ellas te hubiera robado el corazón.

-Esas chicas ni siquiera me conocen,- dijo fastidiado.- Solo ven mi físico, y me halaga, pero no busco eso. Y sí, estoy enamorado. Pero de alguien de quien no debería.- dijo tristemente.

-Se lo has dicho.

-No. Y no pienso hacerlo.- dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a réplica. Pasado un rato me preguntó- ¿Y tú, estás enamorada de alguien Abigail?

-Creo que sí. Pero tengo miedo de decírselo.

-¿Por qué?- había sorpresa en su voz.

-Porque tengo miedo que me diga que me ama.- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Pero no seas boba, si crees que también le gustas, por que no decírselo?

-Porque la sociedad no acepta ése tipo de amor. También estoy enamorada de alguien de quien no debería.- dije tristemente mirando al mar. Entonces él me volvió a abrazar, y me susurró.

-Si te ama, olvida lo que la sociedad pueda decir. Yo te apoyo, y seguro que el abuelo también lo hará. Se feliz, tú que puedes. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Madeleine, Madeleine de la Creux.- dije en un susurro.

-Cuéntame como la conociste- me dijo suavemente.

-Mamá era francesa, y todavía ahora, cada verano viajo a Francia con mis abuelos. Ellos viven en un pueblo de las afueras de parís. En él, vive Madeleine. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga. Ella es alegre, divertida, y muy inteligente. Siempre anda cantando, y cuando sonríe se le marcan los hoyuelos. Pero no está nada gorda, no puede, porque hace gimnasia. Se mueve de una manera tan grácil, y tiene mucho equilibrio. Es la mejor en la barra. Tendrías que verla, cuando entrena pone tanta dedicación, y sus movimientos son tan perfectos. A veces me recuerdas a ella.

-¿Por eso nos espías al Do'aho y a mi cada sábado?

-No os espiaba, sólo os dibujaba. Necesito practicar los dibujos en movimiento, pero cada vez que intenté pintarla a ella, me quedaba mirándola, y cuando acababa el ejercicio el papel todavía estaba en blanco.- dije sonrojándome otra vez.

-Sí que te gusta.- comentó Kaede. -¿Cómo sabes que tú también le gustas?

-Porque el día antes de marcharme el verano pasado, me besó.

-¿En los labios?- preguntó él sonriendo por debajo la nariz ante mi turbación.

-Sí, pero luego echó a correr.

-Le daría miedo que le rechazaras. Debes decirle que te gusta, no puedes dejarla sufriendo de ese modo. Sabes, te envidio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que a ti te ha besado la persona que te gusta. A mi a lo mucho me da una paliza.

-¿No os lleváis bien?

-Ni por asomo. Desde el primer día que me vio que no puede verme. Está enamorado de una de esas chicas escandalosas de los pompones, como si a mi me interesara esa histérica.

Siguió contándome su historia. Como se convirtieron en los novatos del año, como en segundo ganaron el campeonato nacional, y luego en tercero fueron nombrados capitán y sub-capitán. Como con el tiempo, al irle conociendo le empezó a gustar, y como ahora estaba completamente enamorado de él. Pero desde el principio que Sakuragi babeaba por esa chica y eso le rompía por dentro. Hablamos y hablamos hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Entonces Kaede me acompañó de vuelta a casa, me dejó en la entrada y después de besarme en la frente se marchó para su casa.

La mañana siguiente el abuelo decidió que ya estaba bien, y que tenía que volver a abrir la tienda por las mañanas, así que empecé a ayudarle a colocar la fruta a la calle. Cuando ya acabábamos, llegó Kaede, muerto de sueño en su bicicleta. Yo cogí la mía, y marchamos juntos hacia el instituto.

-Abigail, todavía no me has dicho porque te perseguían esos energúmenos el viernes y el sábado.

-No lo sé. Pero ahora que lo mencionas. El sábado comentaron que iban a escampar el rumor que tu y yo éramos pareja, para que las de los pompones me lincharan.

-Si ese rumor sirve para que dejen de acosarme les daré las gracias a esos de primero. Pero si te molesta...

-¿Como va a molestarme? La única persona que no quisiera que se lo creyera vive demasiado lejos de aquí.

-¿En ese caso te molesta si no lo desmiento?

-Sabes, quizá te ayude a mejorar tu relación con Sakuragi. Si cree que te interesas por mi, dejará de acosarte por esa estúpida de Akagi.

-Quizá. Pero me gustaría que él supiera la verdad.

Tuvimos que dejar la conversación porque llegamos al instituto. Todo el mundo nos miraba con cara de curiosidad. Nosotros entramos, y dejamos las bicicletas. Luego empezamos a caminar hacía el edificio. Pero cuando pasábamos al lado de la gente estos callaban, y nos miraban. Cuando habíamos pasado volvían a murmurar.

-Me siento observada- le dije a Kaede.

-Lo siento, si te incomoda...

-No, sólo que antes nadie me prestaba atención, y ahora todo el colegio me mira. ¿Siempre que llegas ocurre esto?

-Más o menos.

-¡Que horror!

-Y después se quejan de que soy arisco con ellos.

La gente estaba alucinando. ¡Kaede Rukawa, el sexsimbol solitario y arisco de tercero, llegaba a clase acompañado de una chica, y hablando¡. Y además la chica era una chiquilla de primero! Corría el rumor que el chico misterioso se había echado novia, y todos pensaron que sería una supermodelo o algo por el estilo, pero una chiquilla de primero no daba el perfil supongo.

-A la hora de comer, espérame en la puerta de lo lavabos del último piso. Y ven sola.- me dijo antes de irse al tercer piso, dejándome en el primero. Cuando entré en clase, todas las chicas se me acercaron. Ninguna decía nada, hasta que una se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-¿Cómo conseguí el qué?

-No te hagas la inocente que todas te hemos visto llegar con él.

-Sigo sin entender qué quieren que les diga.

-Cómo lo conseguiste a "él".

-Sí. ¿Cómo te hiciste su novia?

-¿Te ha besado ya?

-¿Desde cuando estás con él?

-Chicas,- les interrumpí- ¡primero, Kaede no es un objeto que se pueda conseguir, hablan de él como si fuera un muñeco que me hubiera tocado en la tómbola!; y segundo, mi relación con él si no les importa quedará entre nosotros dos; ¿Algo más?

-¿Es verdad que Rukawa nunca se ha lesionado?

-¿Es cierto que Rukawa odia la col?

-¿Es verdad que Rukawa duerme doce horas diario mínimo?

-¿Es el azul su color favorito?

-¿Su plato preferido son los canelones o los espaguetis?

-¿Es cierto que su piel huele a menta?

-¿Es verdad que nunca estudia y le pasan por ser un deportista de élite?

De repente me vi asediada por todas las chicas de mi clase y unas cuantas más de las otras. Todas querían que les desmintiera o les verificara toda clase de rumores e informaciones que circulaban sobre mi hermano desde hacía quien sabe cuando. Suerte que llegó el profesor e hizo que se sentaran todas. Me sentía como un animal del zoológico, todos, tanto chicas como chicos me observaban, incluso algunos profesores me prestaron más atención que de costumbre. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, tan rápido como pude me dirigí dónde Kaede me había dicho. Él ya me esperaba. Entonces me enseñó cómo abrir la puerta de acceso a las terrazas. Teóricamente el acceso estaba prohibido, pero supongo que los profesores, si lo sabían hacían como si no le hubieran visto. Y lo entiendo, sólo con haber pasado una mañana de ése acoso constante ya me sentía agobiadísima. La verdad es que en la terraza se estaba muy bien. Pasaba un poco de aire, pero daba el sol. Mientras almorzábamos me preguntó si querría ir al entrenamiento.

-Tal y cómo están los ánimos, no quiero que vuelvas sola a casa. El entrenamiento tampoco dura demasiado, y si ésas histéricas te molestan siempre podemos cerrar la puerta y no dejar entrar a nadie.

-Te lo agradezco, pero el abuelo se va a preocupar. Además...

-Además nada, no puedes irte sola, y yo no puedo saltarme el entrenamiento.

-Oye, deja de comportarte como un hermano mayor.

-Es que soy tu hermano mayor, recuerdas?

Era agradable no comer sola. Y Kaede se preocupaba por mi, y era buen conversador, aunque no os lo creáis.

-¿Siempre te escondes aquí solo?

-No siempre solo.

-¿Ah no?.¿Y con quien subes aquí arriba?- pregunté con tono pícaro.

-A veces mientras hago la siesta sube Sakuragi. Supongo que cree que no lo sé, pero no tengo el sueño tan profundo como parece. Desde que empezamos segundo que a él también lo acosan bastante.

-¿Cómo supo como subir?

-Una vez ahora hará un par de años, estábamos en el parque jugando, cuando un grupo de chicas nos descubrió. Tuvimos que irnos a la carrera huyendo de sus gritos incontrolados. Cuando llegamos a la playa, me preguntó. ¿Cómo diablos aguantas esto cada día? Entonces yo le conté mi secreto. Desde entonces que a veces sube a descansar aquí. Pero nunca cuando estoy despierto. Supongo que no quiere tener que hablar conmigo- dijo tristemente.

-Kaede,- dije abrazándole. -Quizá no quiere pelear, y por eso evita encontrarte despierto.

-Pero que esté despierto no significa que tengamos que pelear.- se quejó él.

-¿Por favor Kaede, olvidas que os he estado observando cada sábado desde que empezó el curso?

-¡Creí que solo nos dibujabas!

-Sí bueno, para ello es necesario observar bien a los modelos. Y cada vez que la pelota no estaba en juego, discutíais. No sé que decíais porque estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo, pero se veía en vuestras caras.

-Ya te dije que no nos llevamos muy bien.

Finalmente, esa tarde, como todas las que siguieron, fui al gimnasio a ver el entrenamiento. Las primeras semanas todas las chicas del instituto me perseguían, pero con el tiempo se cansaron que no les hiciera caso, y nos dejaron en paz, tanto a Kaede como a mi. Los muchachos del equipo me recibieron muy bien. Eran todos encantadores, y prácticamente todos estuvieron encantados de que el club de fans de Rukawa se disolviera casi por completo. Pero no todos se alegraron. Contrariamente a lo que creí, las peleas entre el capitán y Kaede no cesaron. Él no me lo decía pero yo podía notar que no estaba feliz. Supongo que esperaba que Sakuragi dejara de lado de una vez ésa estúpida rivalidad. Sin eso nunca podrían ser ni siquiera amigos. El primer sábado, Sakuragi no se presentó en el parque. El lunes cuando Kaede le preguntó por su ausencia él solo dijo:

-Lo siento se me olvidó- y siguió a lo suyo. No hizo faltaba más que ver la cara de Kaede para saber lo hondo que esa daga le había dado. Kaede siguió entrenando cada sábado en el parque, pero el pelirrojo solo venía a veces, y sobretodo los sábados que yo no acompañaba a Kaede. Él estaba triste, y yo había notado que necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo. Así que dejé de acompañarlo al parque, y Sakuragi volvió a ir. Estaba claro que era yo quien no le simpatizaba. Y eso que al principió creí que le caía bien.

Por otra parte enseguida me hice amiga de Haruko, la chica que Kaede decía que le tenía el corazón robado a Sakuragi. Ella se había convertido en la preparadora física del equipo, y yo le ayudaba. El tiempo pasaba deprisa, y pronto se acercaron los siguientes exámenes trimestrales. El día antes de que estos empezaran estuve hablando con Haruko mientras los chicos se duchaban.

-Sabes- me dijo ella- no te ofendas pero, desde que Kaede empezó a salir contigo, y perdió su club de fans, parece un poco abatido.

-Sí. Está cansado de tantas peleas. Creo que todos pensábamos que al saberse, no te ofendas tú, pero al saberse que él no estaba interesado en ti Sakuragi debía dejar las peleas. Yo creía que era por ti que se peleaban tanto, pero quizá simplemente a Sakuragi le caiga mal Kaede.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sakuragi en realidad no creo que nunca haya estado enamorado de mi realmente. Le gustaba, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Cuando acabamos primeroo me pidió para salir, pero yo le dije que no, y desde entonces somos solo amigos.

-Pero que no te lo haya dicho no quiere decir que no siga enamorado de ti.

-No es de mi de quien él está enamorado, créeme. Como tampoco tu lo estás de Kaede.

-¿Qué?- pegunté muy sorprendida.

-No sé a que viene esta farsa, pero ni a ti te gusta Kaede, ni tu le gustas a él. No me malinterpretes Abigail, pero con todo esto habéis hecho sufrir a terceros, que no se lo merecen.

-¿Qué sabrás tu de mi amor por Kaede?- le dije, un poco enfadada por que nos había descubierto.

-Nada, pero no es por ti por quien él lleva tres años suspirando. Y no sé porqué creo que tú ya lo sabías.

-¿Pero y tú que sabes de todo esto?- pregunté al fin no pudiendo negar la evidencia.

-Mira Abigail, llevo tres años de mi vida observándoles. Todos saben lo que siento por Kaede, y Hanamichi es una persona muy especial para mi. Tres años es mucho tiempo, como para no darse cuenta de cómo se miran.- dijo tristemente.

-Quieres decir que...

-Sí. Y si quieres te lo demostraré en cuanto acaben los exámenes.

-¿En que estás pensando Haruko?

-En una tarde los cuatro juntos.

Cuando iba a contarme su plan, llegaron los chicos de la ducha. Haruko se fue con Hanamichi y Kaede me acompañó a casa.

-¿Os habéis hecho muy amigas tu y esa niña, no?- me dijo con fastidio.

-Es muy agradable. No entiendo porque te cae tan mal.- Me gané una mirada de zorro como Sakuragi las llama- vale vale, no he dicho nada. Creo que sigue enamorada de ti.

-¡Pues mira que ilusión!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pero tranquilo sabe muy bien que tu corazón ya te lo robaron.

-¿Porqué te gusta torturarme de este modo?- me dijo cuando llegamos a casa- Eres una retorcida.

La semana de exámenes me fue muy bien. Esta vez saqué matrícula en francés, arte y también en japonés. Yo estaba muy contenta, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Para celebrarlo, hicimos una cena con el abuelo y Kaede la noche del último día de exámenes.

-Kaede, Haruko me dijo si querríamos ir al cine mañana por la tarde. Como ya han acabado los exámenes...- le comenté después de los postres.

-La verdad con esa chica no me apetece mucho, ve tú si quieres.

-Pero es que Sakuragi también irá. Y yo ya sabes que no le caigo muy bien. Me sentiría mejor si me acompañaras.

-Ya deja de poner excusas idiotas Abigail. Sabes que si Sakuragi va yo iré. ¿Pero para qué queréis que vayamos nosotros dos si solo haremos que pelear? Luego no os quejéis si no podéis ver la peli tranquilamente.

-Haruko pensó que sería una buena idea salir los cuatro juntos. ¡Una cita doble!- dije sonriendo.

-¡Oh vamos! Una cita doble idiota. Sabes perfectamente que nosotros tres hacemos un triangulo amoroso patético, y tu tendrás la cabeza en Francia.

-Bueno si lo prefieres les digo que no. Yo sola no iré. Pensé que querrías pasar una tarde diferente con él, pero quizá no fue buena idea.

-No te enfades Abigail, es solo que...

-Que las peleas no han cesado y estás desesperado.

-Yo no diría desesperado pero..

-Oh vamos Kaede, no te hagas el valiente, que hasta Haruko se ha dado cuenta de lo triste que estás últimamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo él abriendo los ojos- ¡Pero si ella ni siquiera puede ver más allá de su nariz!

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Te sorprenderías de la de cosas de las que se da cuenta.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dentro la cabeza de esa chica hay algo más a parte de serrín?

-¡Kaede!. ¡No seas tan grosero, Haruko no ha hecho nada malo para merecer tu desprecio!

-¿Ah no?- dijo él enfadado, aludiendo el echo que ella era la que había enamorado al pelirrojo.

-¡Si crees que puedes tratarla así solo por quien se ha enamorado de ella, o por haberse enamorado de ti, como puedes quejarte de que Sakuragi no te trague!- le recriminé yo.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado- dijo él poniéndose de pié y saliendo de casa corriendo.

Me sentía mal por haberle hecho poner más triste, pero no podía seguir culpando a Haruko por todo su dolor. Preferí dejarlo solo. Ya le había herido demasiado como para herirle el orgullo corriendo tras él, no creía que quisiera llorar delante mío. Y yo sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos él estaba llorando. Llamé a Haruko.

-Hola Haruko, soy Abigail. Acabo de hablar con Kaede.

-¿Y que, va a venir?

-No lo creo. Lo siento, nos hemos peleado, y no creo que mañana quiera siquiera verme.

-¿Cómo que os habéis peleado?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Entonces oí de fondo una voz grave que decía "¿quien se ha peleado?"

-Nada, solo le puse un par de cosas claras, y se enfadó conmigo. Nunca le han gustado mis críticas.

-¿Pero que le dijiste?

-Haruko no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto, creo que no estás sola, y...

Entonces volví a oír esa voz grave de fondo: "pregúntale dónde está"

-Tranquila, él estará bien. ¿Ha vuelto a casa?- preguntó Haruko.

-Supongo, salió corriendo, no tuve tiempo ni de pedirle perdón.

-Vaya. Tranquila seguro que mañana se le habrá pasado.

Luego colgó el teléfono. Pero volvió a sonar dos minutos más tarde. Era Haruko:

-¡Coge la chaqueta y ve a la playa, nos vemos en frente de la cafetería en cinco minutos!

-¿Haruko qué ocurre?

-¿Te dije que te demostraría que Rukawa no es el único que está enamorado aquí, verdad?

-Sí pero,..

-En cinco minutos allí.

Y volvió a colgar.

Cinco minutos más tarde nos encontramos delante de la cafetería. Haruko llegó un minuto más tarde que yo.

-Ven,- me dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Haruko, qué...?

-¡Shhhh! Calla y escucha.- me dijo sacando de su bolsillo un walki talkie. Nos escondimos detrás de un banco, sentadas en el suelo, y ella encendió el aparato. Se oían pasos de alguien corriendo. De pronto se oyó una voz grave, como de lejos.

"¿Kaede, dónde estás?"

Luego más pasos.

-Hanamichi lleva el otro encendido en su bolsillo.- me dijo al ver mi cara de perplejidad.

-¿Pero y si nos oye?- pregunté asustada.

-Están rotos, este solo recibe señal, pero no emite. ¡Escucha!- dijo volviendo a poner el walki entre nosotras.

Entonces los pasos se detuvieron. Solo silencio, y entonces otra vez pasos, pero esta vez pausados, sigilosos. No andaba en suelo firme.

-La arena- me dijo ella.

-¿Están en la playa?- pregunté, a lo que ella me hizo que si con la cabeza.

"Hola Kitsune" dijo Sakuragi con suavidad.

"Lo que me faltaba" le contestó él rudamente

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas lo harás igual" la voz de Kaede sonaba apagada.

"¿Que te ocurre zorro?.¿Te peleaste con la novia?" Ese comentario estaba lleno de resentimiento.

"¿Has venido a reírte de mi?" su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse.

"No." dijo Sakuragi en un susurro "¿Tanto la amas?"

¿Qué iba a contestar a eso? Yo sabía que Kaede no quería mentirle a Sakuragi. ¿Pero se atrevería a decir la verdad?

"La quiero mucho. Abigail es muy importante para mí Do'aho" Yo sonreí tristemente. Sabía que eso era verdad, pero decirlo de este modo no iba a ayudar a solucionar nada.

"¿Cómo lo izo?.¿Cómo consiguió robarte el corazón?" ¿Era tristeza lo que se intuía en esa voz?

"Ella no" Kaede vaciló un momento "Abigail no me ha robado el corazón Do'aho, ella.. "volvió a detenerse. ¡Venga Kaede díselo, dile que sólo soy tu hermana, que sepa la verdad de una vez! Pensé yo.

"¿Pero no la amas?" preguntó confundido.

"No, no la amo. Le quiero mucho, pero no la amo"

"¡Eso es...!. ¡Cerdo¿!. Cómo sigues con ella si no la amas?. ¡Eres un cabrón!" dijo enfadado Sakuragi. ¿Pero era decepción lo que oímos Haruko y yo?

"Yo no estoy con ella Do'aho..." intentó explicar Kaede.

"¿Cortasteis?. ¿Por eso lloras?" le cortó Hanamichi. ¿Su voz sonaba ansiosa?

"No Torpe, yo NUNCA he estado con ella"

"¿Cómo que no?. ¿Si yo mismo os he visto!" exclamó.

"¿Qué has visto eh? Dime, has visto que la abrazaba, has visto que la protegía... ¿Pero quizá viste alguna vez que la besara, o que la tocara?" dijo exaltadísimo Kaede.

"No, pero siempre llegas con ella y te vas con ella. Te espera al acabar el entrenamiento. Coméis juntos en la terraza. Le llevas la bolsa cuando pesa mucho, hasta le sonríes, y ella sí te abraza a ti" es voz sonaba increíblemente triste.

"¿En ese caso, tú sales con la hermana de Akagi desde hace muuuucho tiempo, no?" preguntó Kaede casi gritando, y otra vez con la voz a punto de cortársele.

"No" dijo en un susurro Hanamichi.

Volvieron a quedar callados. Se oía el susurro del mar de fondo.

-¿Qué hay entre vosotros?- me preguntó Haruko

-Kaede es mi hermano mayor- contesté.

-¿Qué!- exclamó ella.

-¡Shhhh!- intenté calmarla.

"¿Entonces porque lloras?" escuchamos que Sakuragui le preguntaba.

"Es complicado" contestó intentando eludir el tema.

"Seguro que no lo es tanto" intentó Sakuragui para que él le contara que le ocurría.

"¿A qué viene éste repentino interés?" interrogó Kaede.

Esperábamos una respuesta, pero volvieron a callar. Entonces decidimos mirar por encima del banco para ver que ocurría. Hanamichi y Kaede estaban sentados en la playa, uno al lado del otro, mirándose fijamente. Sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente.

-¡No!- dejó ir un gemido Haruko. Y volvió a esconderse.

Yo no recordaba que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano. Y el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo. Me agazapé otra vez a su lado y le abracé. Las dos sabíamos que eso tenía que ocurrir, pero para Haruko era un duro golpe. No hacía ni diez segundos que eso ocurriera que oí una desagradable voz en mi cuello. Y una mano se posó en mi boca.

-Hola muñeca. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por estos lares?

Mi piel se erizó de miedo. Haruko levantó la cabeza, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar uno de ellos la cogía por detrás tapándole la boca. Nos separaron, y nos levantaron.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el cabecilla -¿Las novias del dúo dorado de Shohoku?. ¿Qué hacen dos damiselas de tan alto rango solas a estas horas de la noche?. ¿Eh chicas?- dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Yo moví mi cara intentando apartarme de ese contacto.- ¡Uuuuhh!. Veo que seguimos con las mismas eh gatita. Pero ahora no tienes a nadie que te salve- dijo lamiéndome la mejilla. A lo que yo reaccioné convulsionándome en los brazos de mi captor, intentando liberarme.

-¡Ohhh!. Esta quiere guerra jefe- dijo la voz de mi captor en mi oído.

-¡Al callejón!- ordenó el cabecilla. Intenté gritar, y liberarme pero como más me movía más fuerte me agarraban. Miré a Haruko que me veía con la cara blanca y seguía llorando. El cabecilla vio nuestras miradas, y dijo.

-No te preocupes muñeca, tú amiga vendrá para los postres, ¿verdad chicos?- En un último esfuerzo para evitar que me llevaran, conseguí morder la mano de mi captor, que al final me dejó la boca libre, y grité a todo pulmón:

-¡KAAAEEEEDEEEEEE! AYUUUD- Pero la mano asquerosa de ese tipo volvió a ponerse en mi boca. Entonces el cabecilla me pegó en la barriga. Me faltó el aire. Y esos tipos aprobecharon para arrastrarme hacia el callejón de detrás e la cafetería. Estaba oscuro, y el suelo estaba húmedo. Mientras todavía me costaba respirar, el cabecilla se acercó.

-Te has portado mal muñeca. Ahora tendremos que castigarte- diciendo esto puso una de sus mugrientas manos en mi pecho.

-¡MHHHHHhhhhhh!- intenté gritar con la boca amordazada. ¿Pero quien iba a oírme?

Esa mano estaba empezando a desabrochar mi chaqueta. Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Cerré fuertemente los ojos para no tener que ver su cara, sus ojos. El olor de perfume barato que desprendía ese tipo me daba arcadas, me impedía pensar. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba violentamente.

Cuando mi chaqueta ya estaba en el suelo, y empezó a desabrochar la camisa, mi piel se erizó. Pero el contacto de su mano con la piel desnuda de mi vientre me hizo reaccionar. Hacía rato que había dejado de pelear, por lo que mi captor también se había relajado. Eso me permitió con un movimiento brusco soltarme de un brazo, con el que tomé la cabeza del cabecilla y la estrelle en mi rodilla. Me hice daño, pero más le dolió a él.

El chico que me sujetaba por detrás volvió a cogerme fuertemente. Y en cuanto el cabecilla pudo levantarse se acercó a mi y tras una bofetada, otra vez me golpeó en el estómago. Dolía. Pero no podía curvarme, por lo que mi peso quedó todo en los brazos del que me sujetaba, quien no pudo con eso, y ambos caímos al suelo. Él me soltó, pero yo no podía moverme. Todo lo que pude hacer fue doblarme, y quedarme en el suelo cogiéndome la barriga y llorando. Entonces oí unos ruidos extraños. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Kaede golpeando a ese par de mal nacidos. Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo él se acercó corriendo a mí. Se arrodilló y me abrazó.

-Ya está Abigail, ya ha pasado.

Yo me abalancé sobre él llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tenía tanto miedo, Kaede.- Gemía sollozando con la cara escondida en su pecho.- Ellos, ellos...

-Ya Abigail, ya pasó.- me susurraba él, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Entonces tuve un flaix:

-¿Y Haruko?. ¿Dónde está ella?. ¿Está bien?

-Tranquila, ella esta a fuera con Hanamichi.

-¡Oh no!. ¿Os estropeamos el beso verdad?- Le dije mientras él me levantaba en brazos.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora debo llevarte al médico.- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

-Oh Kaede, lo siento tanto, yo no quería hacerte llorar, y luego... yo...soy una idiota.- En esos momentos me sentía tan mal.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero tengo debilidad por los idiotas- me susurró en el oído antes de salir a la luz de la calle. Yo me abracé a él más fuerte, y entonces lo vi. Ése cabrón acercándose rápidamente con algo en la mano.

-¡KAEDEE!. ¡Cuidado!- grité. Pero ése cabrón fue muy rápido. Kaede me soltó y se giró para enfrentar a su atacante, pero el chico iba armado con una navaja, y Kaede no. La hoja afilada rasgo su brazo derecho.

-¡NOOO!- Gritamos Sakuragi y yo a la vez. El pelirrojo dejó a Haruko, y corrió hasta nosotros.

-¡Hijo de ...!- empezó a gritar Kaede al ver la sangre en su brazo. Iba a pelear, cuando el pelirrojo pasó por su lado saltando directo sobre el cabecilla. La navaja voló hasta mis piés. Y Hanamichi empezó a golpear al muchacho. Estaba completamente fuera de si. El muchacho desfalleció ante tal avalancha de golpes. Entonces Kaede le gritó.

-¡Ya!. ¡Hanamichi detente que le matarás!- Pero el pelirrojo parecía no sentirlo.

Teníamos que pararle o acabaría matándolo de verdad. Kaede le rodeó por detrás cogiéndole fuertemente los brazos.

-Ya es suficiente, por favor- le susurró al oído. Eso tuvo un efecto inmediato. Hanamichi dejó de golpear al muchacho semi inconsciente en el suelo. Todos quedamos parados. No habíamos tenido tiempo de reaccionar, cuando las luces y el sonido de una sirena nos hizo despertar. Haruko había llamado a la policía.

Todo pasó tan deprisa que apenas recuerdo nada. Los de la ambulancia se nos llevaron a Kaede, a mí y a Hanamichi para curarnos las heridas. Haruko se acercó a los agentes y les contó lo que había pasado. Luego se llevaron a esos energúmenos, a nosotros nos llevaron a casa.

-¿Dónde quieren que les deje muchachos?- había preguntado el agente

-A la calle de las cerezas numero veintitrés.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo Kaede.

-¿Y al resto?- preguntó el agente. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de contestar cuando Kaede dijo.

-Vamos todos juntos.- dijo con un tono frío que no admitía replicas.

Nadie le contradijo. Subimos los cuatro en la mono-volumen de la policía, yo iba abrazada a Kaede, aún con rastros de lágrimas en mis mejillas, y Haruko iba sentada al lado de Hanamichi estrechándole la mano fuertemente. Hanamichi le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un abrazo protector, y finalmente Haruko empezó a llorar. Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de ambas. Al llegar delante de la casa de Kaede el policía les dijo a los chicos:

-Han pasado una experiencia horrible. Un poco de té y dormir les irá muy bien. No sean muy duros con ellas.

-Gracias por traernos agente- dijo fríamente Kaede. Luego abrió la puerta y nos acompañó a la sala. –Sentaos, voy a poner agua al fuego.

Medio minuto después volvió y nos dijo:

-Venid, os daré algo limpio para que podáis cambiaros.- Yo me levanté y tomé de la mano a Haruko para que me siguiera. Kaede nos acompañó a su habitación y sacó del armario cuatro camisetas de manga larga, y cuatro pantalones de chándal y nos dio uno a cada una.- No tengo nada de vuestra talla, pero esto servirá. Si queréis el baño es esa puerta. Hay toallas limpias en el armario. Cuando estéis listas bajad. Tenemos que hablar. –Luego salió con las otras dos camisetas y pantalones de chándal y cerró la puerta.

Ambas nos desvestimos en silencio. Nos dimos una ducha, y volvimos a vestirnos con la ropa de Kaede.

-¿Qué les diremos cuando nos pegunten que hacíamos allí?- le dije antes de salir de la habitación.

-No lo se.- dijo ella- pero no podemos decirles la verdad. Ellos deben arreglar lo suyo primero, no podemos decírselo nosotras. Yo no puedo.

-Te entiendo, pero yo no puedo mentirle a Kaede. Se lo prometí.

-Pues ya le mentiré yo.- dijo ella fríamente. Estaba ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando se giró y me miró directo a los ojos.- Entiende, que no puedo ir al chico que me gusta y decirle que la persona por la que él suspira desde hace tres años también le ama, pero que no se lo dice por miedo. No puedo hacerlo. No seré yo quien se interponga entre ellos, pero no me pidas que les lance el uno a los brazos del otro.- dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Que podía decirle yo? Ella tenía razón, no podía esperar que hiciera tal cosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ya se me ocurrirá alguna cosa, tranquila.- me dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación cogidas de la mano.

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos a Hanamichi sentado en el sofá, vestido como nosotras con ropa de Kaede. Unos minutos más tarde Kaede apareció con una bandeja con cuatro tazas, Galletas, una tetera, leche caliente, y un tarro con colacao.

-¿Kaede no vas a cambiarte?- le pregunté, un poco temerosa de su respuesta. Hacía poco que nos conocíamos, hasta ahora había sido muy bueno conmigo, pero no sabía como podía reaccionar enfadado como estaba.

-Cuando acabemos.- dijo fríamente sentándose en una butaca. -Haruko, Hanamichi ha llamado a tu casa para decirle a Akagi que no se preocupara.

-Yo he hablado con él. Mañana por la mañana vendrá a por ti.- añadió el pelirrojo.

-Gracias- dijo muy cohibida.

-¿El abuelo..?- empecé a preguntar

-Él sabe que estás aquí.- Contestó Kaede.- Aunque yo no se muy bien CÓMO hemos llegado aquí.- añadió mirándome fijamente.

-Kaede, yo...- no sabía qué decirle- nunca creí que pudiera pasar nada malo. Lo siento.- añadí bajando la cabeza.

-¿Chicas sois conscientes de lo que pudo haber pasado?- preguntó Hanamichi- ¿Por qué me seguiste Haruko?

-Yoo- Haruko vacilaba- ¿no podemos hablar después?- le dijo a Hanamichi implorando con la mirada que no le hiciera contestar a esa pregunta. ¡No delante de Kaede por lo menos!

-No- contestó fríamente Kaede- No hablar claro desde el principio fue lo que nos trajo aquí. Así que nadie saldrá hasta que aclaremos todo.

-¿Todo Kaede?- pregunté yo con segundas.

-¿Abigail, conoces algún otro significado de la palabra todo?- contestó muy enfadado.

-Muy bien, si se trata de decirlo TODO quizá que empiece por aclarar quien es quien.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos, diría yo- me interrumpió sarcásticamente Hanamichi.

-Eso es lo que TÚ crees, que no lo que es en realidad- contesté yo a su burla.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kaede.- Es verdad él no lo sabe, pero no es culpa suya, así que ya basta los dos. No quiero volver a oír una palabra hostil entre vosotros. Ya no más.

-¿Que ocurre Kitsune?- siguió en tono hiriente Hanamichi- ¿tus oídos son demasiado sensibles para oír verdades?

-Hanamichi, ya basta.- dijo Haruko.

Hanamichi calló, por lo que Kaede le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la muchacha que tras sonrojarse volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Hanamichi quedó mirándonos con cara de perro enjaulado, y Kaede volvió a su postura fría.- ¿Abigail sabrás continuar sin lanzar dagas afiladas por esa boca que tienes?

-¡Mira quien habla!- dije entre dientes.

-¿Decías?- contestó como si no me hubiera oído.

-Nada.– Respiré fondo y proseguí.- Como le dije a Haruko hace un rato- me detuve al recordar lo que había sucedido. Supongo que me puse blanca, porque de repente noté un mano en mi hombro. Kaede.- Kaede no es mi novio.

-Eso dice él también- dijo Sakuragi.

-Do'aho calla.

-¿Cómo dos personas que tras dos meses de ser vistos juntos a diario, pueden decir ahora que nunca han sido pareja? Pero se quieren mucho eso sí.- dijo Hanamichi mirando a Kaede al añadir eso último.

-¿Me has oído decir nunca que Abigail era mi novia a caso?- saltó enfadado Kaede.

-Cuando nos la presentaste.- dijo muy seguro de ello.

-Perdona pero cuando Kaede me presentó a todo el equipo, solo dijo: "Ella es Abigail. Abigail estos son"... os presentó a cada uno de vosotros hasta llegar a ti "y por último éste es Hanamichi Sakuragi el capitán". Luego me mandó a las gradas.

-Oí que los del equipo te preguntaban si ella era de verdad tu novia, y tú...

-No les respondí.

-¡Nunca respondes!. ¿Como vamos a saber si quieres decir que si o que no?

-¡Oh vamos Hanamichi!. ¿Después de tres años me dirás que no te conoces todos sus gestos?- interrumpió Haruko.- Cuando quieres sabes perfectamente bien lo que le pasa por la mente. ¡Sino como explicas vuestro juego, cuando ni siquiera en la cancha os habláis!

Hanamichi volvió a callar.

-Respecto a tu pegunta...- continué yo- no fuimos nosotros quienes empezamos todo esto. Esos ...- callé. Las imágenes de esa noche volvían a mi mente en forma de flashes.

-Esos tipos llevan acosando a Abigail desde finales del primer trimestre.- explicó Kaede por mi. -Por ese entonces nosotros casi ni nos conocíamos.- ante esa afirmación tanto Haruko como Hanamichi pusieron cara de no entender, pero Kaede continuó como si nada. -Una tarde los encontré acorralándola a la salida de clases. Cuatro contra uno. Pero ella no se encogió, les izo frente y escapó; ella sola. Luego me acerqué y les "advertí" que no quería verlos acosando a esa chica. Una semana más tarde iba hacia la cancha del parque cuando oí el grito de un chica. Volvían a ser ellos. Pero esta vez huyeron al verme.

-Ellos decidieron decir a todos que yo era su novia.- intervine yo.- Supongo que pensaron, si es que son capaces de tal cosa, que nos molestaría que algo así fuera de dominio público.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que hasta hace unos meses no os conocíais?- Dijo Hanamichi con incredulidad. Nos miró a ambos y luego más calmado añadió- Supongamos que os creo. ¿Cómo dos desconocidos aceptan seguir el juego de una mentira lanzada la vuelo por unos animales como esos?

-Cuando esa tarde la ayudé por segunda vez, me di cuenta que ella era especial, y...

-¿Y te enamoraste? – dijo Hanamichi.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- exclamó Kaede.

-Pero eso es lo que dicen todos cuando se enamoran "en ese momento me di cuenta que era una persona muy especial".

-Eres idiota.- Sentenció Kaede.

-Y tu un cretino, y nadie se ha quejado todavía.- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Hanamichi- volvió a intervenir Haruko- ella era especial porque es su hermana.

-¡Si venga!- dijo Hanamichi -¿Esto ya es cachondeo, no?- Pero luego nos miró. Ambos con el pelo negro, extremadamente liso, los ojos azules, aunque los míos escondidos detrás de unas gafas que me quité para que pudiera observarme mejor. Y esa mirada. Solo una persona podía mirarle de ese modo, pero ahora éramos dos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando mi abuelo nos lo contó.- le dije yo volviéndome a poner las gafas.

Entonces, entre preguntas de Haruko y Hanamichi, Kaede y yo relatamos lo que nuestro abuelo nos había contado.

-Nadie más lo sabe.- dije cuando acabamos la explicación- Y preferiría que siguiera sin saberse. Nosotros no deberíamos saberlo, y ese rumor le hace la vida mucho más fácil a todos los chicos del instituto. Empezando por mi hermano.

-No a todos- gesticuló Haruko mirándome a mi, y luego a Hanamichi.

Kaede que no había visto ese comentario, prosiguió.

-¿Ahora que ya sabemos quien es quien, podrías explicarme que hacíais los tres en la playa?

-Buscarte- dijo Hanamichi.

-Saliste de casa corriendo y...- intenté explicar yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabían ellos?- me preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Abigail me llamó.– Intervino Haruko- Quería decirme que no vendríais mañana al cine. Al preguntar porqué, ella me dijo que os habíais peleado y que no creía que mañana estuvieras de humor. Me contó que te habías ido corriendo.- explicó Haruko sin levantar la cabeza.

-Yo estaba en casa de Haruko, oí la conversación. Haruko estaba preocupada por ti. Decidí salir a buscarte. No iba a permitir que ellas vagaran por las calles a estas horas- Dijo Hanamichi mirando a Haruko. -¿Porque me seguiste? Te dije que te quedaras en casa.

-No lo sé. Llamé a Abigail para decirle que no se preocupara, pero no pude. Decidimos salir a buscaros. Recordé que en tu chaqueta había el walkie talkie, cogí el otro y nos encontramos en el muelle.

-¿Llevaba un walkie en el bolsillo?- Preguntó Hanamichi con cara de asombro.

-Sí- dijo Haruko sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo usasteis?- dijo Kaede.

-Lo intentamos, pero no funciona. Podíamos oír lo que decíais, pero vosotros no podíais oírnos.- Añadió ella.

-¿Por qué no vinisteis hacia la arena con nosotros?

-No quisimos interrumpir- dije yo.

-¿Interrumpir?- dijo el pelirrojo muy nervioso

-Hablabais sin pegaros por una vez en vuestras vidas.- dijo Haruko con la voz rota.

-Pensamos que quizá estabais arreglando vuestras diferencias- Añadí yo al ver que Haruko ya no podía decir nada más.

Hanamichi volvió a abrazar a Haruko. Le susurró algo en el oído que no llegué a escuchar, y luego le beso la cabeza y dijo.:

-Lo siento- muy bajito. Y volvió a abrazarla. Ella lloraba silenciosamente acurrucada en su pecho.

Yo empecé a sollozar, y Kaede me abrazó por detrás.

Luego con mucha suavidad, y ternura nos acompañaron hasta arriba. Nos arroparon en la cama de Kaede, y nos dejaron allí solas.

-Intentad dormir. Si queréis nada seremos abajo.- me dijo Kaede antes de irse.- Te quiero pequeña.

-Y yo a ti Kaede.- susurre antes que saliera de la habitación.

Poco después oí a Haruko llorar otra vez.

-¿Haruko estás bien?

Entonces ella se hecho a reír y entre lágrimas me dijo.

-No sabes cuantas noches soñé con algo parecido. Yo durmiendo en la cama de Kaede Rukawa, con ropa suya, y que en penumbras y a media voz dijera esas mismas palabras te quiero pequeña . ¡Y ahora desearía tanto que todo esto no hubiera ocurrido!- dijo volviendo a llorar.

Esa fue una larga noche. Haruko y yo lloramos juntas hasta quedar dormidas del agotamiento, en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de pesadillas. Despertamos a media mañana. Takenori Akagi esperaba a bajo a que despertáramos para llevarse a su hermana a casa. Los chicos ya le habían resumido lo ocurrido cuando bajamos. Haruko se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, quien se la llevó a casa.

-¿Como te encuentras Abigail?- me preguntó Kaede mientras me preparaba un zumo de naranja.

-No lo sé. Quisiera borrar toda la noche de ayer.

-No toda espero.- Cuando se giró y le vi el rostro me di cuenta que estaba diferente. Algo en él había cambiado de la noche anterior a ahora.

-¿Oh Kaede que ocurrió anoche?- pregunté intuyendo lo que me iba a contar.

-Que tenías razón, y después de todo quizá Haruko no es tan boba como aparenta.- dijo con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kaede- le dije. No me contó lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero me dijo que finalmente él y Hanamichi habían arreglado sus diferencias. Eso significaba que por fin mi hermano se sabía correspondido. Me levanté y le abracé.

De repente oí la voz de Hanamichi detrás de mi.

-Abigail.- dijo para captar mi atención. Solté a Kaede y me giré.- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te he tratado estos días. Mi comportamiento fue...

-¿Imperdonable?. ¿Poco caballeroso?. ¿Desagradable?- le interrumpí. La verdad no cero que él supiera qué contestar a eso.

-Vamos Abigail, no seas tan dura con él. Al fin y al cabo te acaba de pedir disculpas. Y créeme, eso no ocurre a menudo.- Me dijo Kaede para que no le machacara tanto.

-¡Oye¡Claro que no, porque no suelo equivocarme. ¿Olvidas que soy el genio Sakuragi?- dijo él en su tono de "yo soy el más mejor". Pero luego se puso serio- Pero me equivoqué contigo Abigail, y te pido perdón por ello.

Lo miré fijamente, quería que pensara que estaba sospesando mi veredicto, pero yo ya lo tenía muy claro desde el principio. Luego le hice una seña para que se agachara un poco. Y en la oreja, para que Kaede no lo oyera, le susurré:

-Te perdono, pero como le hagas sufrir demasiado corre antes que te coja.- luego me separé y le pregunté en voz alta -¿Trato echo?

Hanamichi puso primero una mueca de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

-No he querido nada más en muuucho tiempo.- dijo sonriendo todavía. Kaede nos miraba sorprendido. Hanamichi me tendió la mano, pero me la quedé mirando y luego se la estiré para acercarlo a mi, y así abrazarle riendo.

Kaede nos miró y sonrió ante mi aceptación. Se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó haciendo un sándwich conmigo. Entre los dos me estrujaron un poco y empecé a chillar.

-¡Ehh que me aplastáis!

Entonces Hanamichi rió y besó a Kaede. Eran tan dulces. Me hicieron recordar a Madelein, una punzada en mi pecho y un nudo en el estómago me quitaron la respiración por momentos, pero me recobré pronto y les hice parar antes que la escena se volviera demasiado picante.

-¡Ehh!. ¡Que sigo aquí chicos!- dije. Un poco sonrojado Hanamichi se apartó. Y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?- me dijo un poco enfadado por el descaro reírme de él en su cara.

-De ti- dije intentando aguantar la risa por debajo la nariz.

-¡Pero tú eres una descarada!- me dijo enfadándose, pero creo que sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Allí sí que no pude aguantarlo más y estallé en carcajadas ante su enfado.

-Ay es que eres monísimo Hanamichi- conseguí gesticular mientras me destornillaba ante ellos. Estoy segura que Kaede casi se pone a reír conmigo, pero se contuvo, y al final se me escapó lo que estaba pensando de ellos.- Ahora entiendo porque a Kaede le gusta hacerte enfadar.

-¡Abigail!- Dijo, como si acabara de rebelar un secreto de estado, bastante avergonzando. Pero su enfado me hizo reír todavía más. Hanamichi nos miró y se echó a reír conmigo. ¡Eso sí le cabreó!

-¿Y se puede saber de que te ríes tú Idiota?- dijo con voz fría.

El insulto surtió efecto porque le hizo parar. Le miró a los ojos y dijo:

-No soy ningún Idiota.- también muy serio. En ese tono daban miedo. Se me cortó la risa de golpe.

-Pues te reías como uno.- contestó. Me asusté. ¿Y si se peleaban por mi culpa?

-De ti.- contestó serio. Parecía que Hanamichi no se dejaba asustar por la gélida voz de mi hermano.- Acababa de recordar algo que Abigail me dijo la tarde que la conocí– dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero si desde el momento que te la presenté que no le has dirigido la palabra apenas!- estalló Kaede. Aunque con cierta razón. Pero luego recordé algo que el propio Sakuragi me dijo la primera vez que hablé con él, y entonces entendí de que hablaba.

-¿Qué?. ¿Esa tarde no, la que hablamos en el parque, te acuerdas?- me dijo. Ahora si la recordaba, fue cuando me dijo eso de que eran muy pocos los que podían sacar a mi hermano de sus casillas, y era verdad, solo reaccionaba así por lo que él o yo le dijéramos.

-Sí, iba a pedirle disculpas a Kaede, pero tú me detuviste. ¿Pero qué te ha hecho reír de lo que te dije?- le pregunté ella curiosa.

-Querías disculparte con él por haberle ofendido, y yo no te creí. No pensé que fueras realmente capaz de poder ofenderle. Pero acabas de hacerlo casi tan bien como yo. – dicho eso ambos nos echamos a reír otra vez al ver la cara de Kaede. Era tan fácil reír con Sakuragi como descolocar a Kaede.

Pero oh, oh, en cuanto nos oyó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Sakuragi y yo éramos un par de idiotas. Habíamos vuelto a enfadarle, y quizá nos hubiéramos pasado. Al igual que yo. Él puso enseguida cara de preocupado.

-¿Y si se ha enfadado de verdad? Tenemos que pedirle perdón.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Pero él me detuvo entes que tocara el pomo.

-Ya voy yo. Si vas tú te va a gritar.- abrió y salió de la cocina corriendo. Yo me quedé detrás de la puerta escuchando atentamente.

Oí pasos en la escalera, que se detenían de golpe, pero luego no oí nada más. Me esperé pero nada, solo silencio, me acerqué un poco más temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algo, cuando finalmente oí un gemido quedo. Me asusté y saqué un poco la cabeza para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no debería, ambos estaban apasionadamente abrazados a media escalera, apoyados en la pared, las manos de mi hermano detrás la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien tenía las suyas en la espalda de Kaede. La escena era tan sensual que me puse colorada de golpe, y tan sigilosamente como pude me aparté y cerré la puerta de la cocina intentando no hacer ruido para darles un poco de privacidad.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, y esperando a que volvieran me dormí con la cabeza entre mis brazos.

Cuando me desperté un agradable aroma inundaba la cocina y los chicos estaban delante los fogones cocinando.

No sabía qué había ocurrido, ni cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, pero me daba igual, porque en la cara de ambos se notaba que rebosan de felicidad y eso es lo que cuenta.

Luego comimos, y les pedí dormir otro poco más. Nos tumbamos en la cama de Kaede, y como mínimo yo no tardé en quedar dormida de nuevo.

Esa misma tarde cuando los tres despertamos de la siesta, salimos al parque. Era sábado, ellos tenían un partido que jugar, y yo no quería perdérmelo. Antes de salir de casa Kaede me dijo.

-Me fijé que a veces traías una cámara. ¿Quieres que te preste la mía?

¡Una cámara digital como la que yo tanto había querido!. Esa tarde mientras ellos jugaron tomé las mejores fotografías. Me acerqué a ellos tanto como pude. Y les fotografié desde detrás del aro, desde la banda, de atrás, ... Pero estoy convencida que esas no fueron las mejores por la cámara sino por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

eso... eso... esoes todo amigos

Sant Vicenç  
Novembre 2005

* * *

**Grissina**: _Bueno, la idea es que la misma historia puede variar sensiblemente vista desde el punto de vista de Abigail, Kaede, Hanamichi, incluso desde el de Haruko. _

_Aunque no les haya gustado los reviews siempre són bienvenidos, y si les gustó todabía más, que en época de exámenes cualquier aporte de energía positiva vale oro._


	2. Kaede

Advertencia: Lemon. Si no les gusta pueden saltárselo, yo les aviso de qundo empieza y cuando acaba. ;P

**

* * *

**

**HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

**+KAEDE+**

El año 1998 ingresé en Shohoku.

Los estudios no eran mi fuerte, pero tenía la firme convicción que podía hacer llegar el equipo de baloncesto a la cima tan pronto como ingresara en él, y con eso conseguir una beca para la universidad. La verdad es que al empezar la temporada me di cuenta que quizá hacer llegar el equipo a la cima nacional no sería tan fácil.

El equipo estaba formado por bastantes novatos de primero como yo, pero no que decir que sin casi ninguna habilidad aparente, aunque el tiempo demostró que la paciencia era su mejor arma. Los de segundo eran un poco más espectaculares, el base Riota Miyagi era rápido, pero era un pendenciero, como el de tercero Hissashi Mitsui, que había sido mejor jugador en la secundaria pero llevaba fuera de las pistas un par de años. Ambos eran luchadores, pero no se incorporaron al equipo hasta un mes más tarde de mi incorporación. El sub capitán, Kiminobu Kogure, era un chico muy cerebral, muy pacifista, y la verdad perecía falto de eso necesario para ganar, luego se demostró que solo lo aparentaba. El capitán era ambicioso, e iba a por todas, pero no nos caíamos muy bien. Pero el que yo consideraba una lacra de verdad era el idiota número uno, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Ese sí era el rey de los pendencieros, era el rey de los suspensos, era el rey de los idiotas, era el rey de los rechazos, era el rey de los insoportables, pero lo peor de todo es que no había tocado un balón en su vida. La primera vez que nos vimos ya nos pelamos, y desde entonces nuestra relación se ha basado en los golpes y los insultos, así como en una rivalidad mortal.

Mi ambición era llegar a ser el mejor jugador del mundo. Para ello antes de terminar el primer curso pedí permiso a mi entrenador para viajar a estados unidos, la meca del baloncesto. Él me dijo algo muy importante, que antes de ser el mejor jugador del mundo hay que ser el mejor jugador de Japón. Así que mes quedé, e hice todo lo que pude para conseguirlo.

En el 2000 cuando empezamos tercero fui nombrado sub-capitan del equipo, y si dos años antes alguien me hubiera dicho que el capitán sería Hanamichi Sakuragi habría logrado hacerme reír de verdad. La verdad es que dos años atrás si alguien hubiera tan siquiera insinuado todo lo que ese pelirrojo había conseguido le habría tomado por loco. Nuestra relación había evolucionado poco. A principios de segundo las peleas cesaron un poco, sobretodo dentro de la pista, eso nos permitió convertirnos en el dúo Dorado de Shohoku. Yo mismo me sorprendía a veces de la facilidad que teníamos para realizar jugadas imposibles. Pero es que practicábamos mucho juntos supongo.

Desde que dejamos de pegarnos tanto, habíamos hecho una especie de pacto silencioso, y cada sábado por la tarde nos reuníamos en la cancha del parque. Practicábamos juntos hasta el anochecer. Nadie lo sabía. Por ese parque no pasea mucha gente, y menos que vayan a nuestro instituto. Además todos seguían pensando que nos odiábamos mutuamente así que quien iba a imaginar que pudiéramos pasar todos los sábados juntos? Habíamos empezado jugando en una cancha más cercana al instituto, pero nos descubrieron esas escandalosas animadoras con sus pompones rosas y sus minifaldas horteras. Tuvimos que huir por patas de ellas. Ahora pasado un año, yo esperaba con deleite toda la semana por pasar esas pocas horas con él a solas. Aunque fuera tan solo por jugar.

Cundo el otoño empezó a refrescar, una tarde mientras jugaba esperando al pelirrojo, vi llegar a una chica. No sabía si iba a nuestro instituto, pero es que hacía bastante tiempo que no me fijaba en ninguna chica. Iba con una cámara fotográfica, estaba sacando fotografías del parque. Luego se sentó, y sacó una libreta. Cuando llegó Hanamichi se lo comenté, pero él me dijo:

-¿Te ha dicho nada?. ¿Se ha acercado a molestar?

-No- dije yo

-¡Pues deja de ser tan paranoico y juega!- y me lanzó el balón.

Cuando nosotros paramos ella ya no estaba.

El sábado siguiente ella volvía a estar sentada allí. No la vi llegar, tampoco la vi marcharse. Tenía algo más importante que observarle a ella, observarle a él.

Dos días más tarde, cuando fui a comprar fruta a la verdulería del señor Masato, me sorprendió no encontrarle. En la caja había una chica. Le di mi bolsa para que me cobrara y le pregunté:

-¿Y el señor Masato?

-El abuelo está enfermo.-contestó ella. Parecía sorprendida de que conociera a su abuelo, pero más sorprendido estaba yo de saber que el señor Masato tenía una nieta. Luego ella añadió- ¿Quieres algo más? Hay uvas frescas si te apetecen, están de oferta.- me señaló la caja de uvas a su derecha. Y pensé que realmente ese era la clase de comentarios que el señor Masato solía hacer.

-Sí que eres su nieta.- le dije mientras le daba el importe justo que me había dicho momentos antes. Ella no contestó pero justo antes que saliera me gritó:

-¡Suerte el sábado!

Me giré no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿No jugáis contra el Shoyo éste sábado?- preguntó.

-Sí- contesté pasado un rato. ¿Como lo sabía?. ¿Me conocía entonces esa chiquilla?

-También voy a Shohoku, empecé primero este otoño- me aclaró, delante la cara de no entender que supongo que puse.

-Ah, pues gracias- dije. Y salí de la tienda pensando que me acababa de ocurrir una escena algo surrealista. Esa chiquilla parecía muy agradable, como mínimo sabía hablar sin tartamudear.

Ese sábado, no podía ir al parque, había partido de la fase de selección para el nacional. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar, hubiera preferido ir al parque. No jugamos al cien por cien, no hizo falta para ganar. Ni en ese ni en los siguientes partidos contra el Takesato y el Miuradai.

Los sábados que no teníamos partido nos seguíamos encontrando en el parque. Siempre con esa chiquilla allí sentada con su libreta. Llegaba, nos observaba y se marchaba.

A finales de diciembre el señor Masato volvió a coger la gripe, y entonces reconocí a la chica del parque. ¡Era su nieta! Otra vez atendía ella la tienda.

-Os vi en los últimos partidos- me dijo mientras pesaba la fruta.

-¿Sí?- pregunté por cortesía pero no sabía muy bien si me agradaba esa familiaridad.

-Si pero no merecían ganarlos.

-¿Qué?- exclamé completamente sorprendo por el desparpajo de esa cría. ¡Pero como se atrevía a decirme eso a mi, si le sacaba dos años!

-Tanto los del Takesato, el Miuradai como los del Shoyo pusieron muchas más ganas en ganar, que vosotros. Ellos se esforzaron mucho, y vosotros no os lo tomasteis muy en serio, sobretodo tú y el capitán- siguió diciendo ella.

-¿Como te atreves?- le dije, entre sorprendido y enfadado. Ella se sonrojó y se apartó. Creó que se dio cuanta que había ido muy lejos y quizá temiera que le golpeara.

-Lo siento- susurró. Pero luego añadió- solo pensé que te gustaría saber la verdad. – Me fui pensando en que a esa chiquilla deberían ponerla en su sitio alguna vez, o eso le llevaría problemas.

El sábado por la tarde Skuragi llegaba tarde. La chiquilla no había acudido tampoco, suponía que espantada de mi posible reacción. Mejor así podría estar realmente a solas con el Do'aho. Pero luego les vi. Estaban hablando, él se despidió, y antes que él llegara hasta mi, ella le susurró algo al oído y él se sonrojo. Luego él caminó hasta mi, y ella se marchó corriendo.

-Te retrasaste.- le dije fríamente.

-No fue mi culpa, me entretuvieron por el camino- dijo el tranquilamente mientras se ajustaba los cordones de las bambas.

-¿Con quien hablabas?. ¿Una nueva fan?- le dije medio dolido, medio celoso.

-No sé si es una fan, pero no es mía- y añadió- como siempre.

-¿Qué?- dije yo sorprendido por el comentario.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas y yo le dije que ya lo haría por ella. Esa pobre muchacha seguramente no merecía el desplante que le habrías hecho.

-¿Disculpas dices?- no entendía.

-Sí dice que te ofendiste por algo que te dijo. Me gustaría saber como lo hizo para cabrearte. Me simpatiza esa muchacha. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es la misma que viene cada sábado a vernos, así haga frío o llueva.- añadió él.

-Se llama Abigail- dije en un susurro.

-¿Así que es cierto que la conoces?

-No, en realidad no.- Dije mirando por donde ella se había ido. –¿Por que te sonrojaste Do'aho?- pregunté un poco dolido por eso- ¿Es que todavía no has aprendido a hablar con chicas sin hacerlo?- ¡Lo sé! Pero es que estaba enfadado, y celoso.

-Eres un Baka Kitsune. Iba a decirte lo que me dijo, pero ahora si te interesa tendrás que suplicar por ello.

Yo ni harto de vino le suplicaría nada a ese pelirrojo. Así que me quedé con las ganas de saber que puñetas le había dicho esa chica a mi pelirrojo. Llevaba ya dos años poniendo ese posesivo delante de su nombre cada vez que pensaba en él. Sobretodo si había alguna chica de por medio.

La semana siguiente, en la verdulería Abigail seguía en el mostrador. Estaba enfrascada leyendo no sé que y ni siquiera me oyó entrar.

-¿Me cobras?- le dije para llamar su atención.

-Yo, sí, lo siento.- dijo un poco avergonzada por no haberme visto.- Lo siento siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando leo el libro de historia.- empezó a hablar mientras pesaba mi compra. -Oye, siento lo que dije el otro día- me dijo sin levantar la vista de las verduras- fui un poco...

-Sincera- le puntualicé. Entonces levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.- Lo siento no debí gritarte.- Añadí haciendo un poco de reverencia con la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-No, no debiste.- ¡Ya lo había vuelto a hacer!

-¿Qué?- dije otra vez sorprendido por sus salidas repentinas.

-Nada, lo siento. Se me escapó.

-Tienes un problema de incontinencia verbal, sabes- le dije un poco molesto por eso.

-Lo sé Por eso intento no hablar mucho. Pero no siempre lo consigo.- dijo bajando la cabeza otra vez.

-Anda cóbrame que tengo prisa- le apuré. Quería irme de allí. Esa chica me ponía nervioso. Antes de irme añadí.

-Dile a tu abuelo que se mejore.

No volví a verla hasta unas semanas más tarde al finalizar el último examen del primer trimestre. Me dirigía al gimnasio cuando vi un grupo de tres chicos de su edad que la acorralaban. Empezaron a increparle y gritarle que era una empollona inaguantable. La tenían acorralada contra el muro de la calle. Cuando quise llegar para ayudarla, ella ya había usado la mochila para apartarlos, la había lanzado al otro lado del muro, y con mucha agilidad había empujado uno de los muchachos aprovechando el impulso para llegar a la cima del muro. Saltó al otro lado, y desapareció de mi vista. Nos dejó a todos muy sorprendidos. Esa chica era realmente fascinante.

-¡Ven aquí mal nacida!- gritó él. Entonces me acerqué.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais?

Ellos se asustaron, supongo que es normal, les sacaba dos palmos a todos ellos.

Aun así el que parecía el cabecilla se hizo el valiente.

-Mirad, si es Rukawa. ¿Qué ocurre superestrella, no puedes dejar ni una chica en el instituto para los demás?- me dijo en tono burlón.

Ese comentario me encendió los ánimos. ¿Desde cuando los chavales de primero eran tan desvergonzados? Les propiné un par de golpes a cada uno y antes de irme, les dije:

-Como vuelva a veros metiendoos con ella, corred antes que os coja.

Pero el fin de semana estaba llegando al parque cuando oí un grito.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- gritaba una chica.

Unos metros delante de mi esos tres chicos y una chica tenían a Abigail acorralada otra vez. Ella estaba en el centro del corro murmurando no sé qué con los ojos cerrados.

Solo con acercarme, ellos me reconocieron y echaron a correr, lo que evitó una segunda pelea. Ella seguía temblando.

Le puse una mano en el hombro para que abriera los ojos, ella instintivamente la cacheteó evitando el contacto gritando:

-¡No me toques!- y demasiado rápido para poder evitarlo, se giró y me propinó una patada en el estómago. Se paró y sus manos volaron directo a su boca tapando un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Ay mi madre!. ¡Lo siento mucho Rukawa! – dijo acercándose a mi que seguía con una mano en el estómago.

-Pegas fuerte- dije en cuando pude volver a hablar.

-Lo siento de verdad, creí que eras uno de ellos, no te oí llegar.- Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienen contra ti esos críos? Ya es la segunda vez que los pesco acorralándote.- le dije mirándole directo a los ojos. Había algo en ella, que me hacía bailar la cabeza.

-Yo, no lo sé- dijo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Entonces un fuerte impulso de protegerla salió de mi, y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella se recostó en mi pecho llorando desconsoladamente, y yo intenté calmarla acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello, deberías dejártelo suelto.- Le dije sin siquiera pensarlo, y le quité el pasador que lo mantenía recogido en un moño. Le acaricié la larga melena, era suave, y agradablemente familiar. –Ves así mejor.- le dije suavemente intentando que dejara de llorar.

Entonces se apartó un poco avergonzada por la escena. Y le tendí un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. Ella se sacó las gafas para secarse los ojos con mi pañuelo. Luego me dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos:

-Te he ensuciado la camiseta- y sonrió.

Me quedé estático. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Un poco asustado me separé de ella y le pregunté:

-¿Quien eres?- estoy seguro que estaba muy pálido. Pero tenía la sensación de estar viendo un fantasma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un poco confusa poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.

-¿Quien eres?- repetí fríamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y un nudo en el estómago me dificultaba la respiración

-Abigail, Abigail Masato, la nieta del señor Masato, el de la verdulería- contestó ella muy confusa. Ella quizá no sabía nada, pero su abuelo sí.

-Ven- La tomé del brazo y la arrastré literalmente a fuera del parque. Me olvidé por completo que era sábado y que Hanamichi me esperaba. Ella en esos momentos era mucho más importante que nada en este mundo.

-¿Rukawa, qué pasa?- me preguntó asustada al cabo de un rato.

-Tu abuelo tiene mucho que contarnos.- Dije sin tan siquiera mirármela, no podía. Tenía miedo de que la visión se repitiera, o quizá que no se repitiera.

Cuando llegamos su casa, la obligué dejarme entrar. Tenía que hablar con ese hombre ya tuviera que pegarla a ella para ello.

-Pero está enfermo. No podemos entrar. Necesita descansar.- se quejó ella.

-Pues yo necesito saber qué ocurre.

-Eso quisiera saber yo- me dijo. Volvió a salirle ese brote de genio que ya me había demostrado antes. Se cuadró en la puerta impidiéndome avanzar hacía el pasadizo.- Siéntate y cuéntame qué ha ocurrido, o vete. -Me amenazó.

Decidí sentarme en el sofá. Después de todo quizá ella sí supiera algo.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste quien era, si ya lo sabías?

-Porque te pareces demasiado a alguien que conocí. – tanteé.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño eso?. ¡Mucha gente se parece! Además no lo has notado hasta...- ella seguía sin entender.

-Hasta que te quitaste las gafas y te soltaste el pelo.- recordé esa imagen. ¡Oh dios era ella! Sólo en pensarlo mi estómago daba un vuelco.

-Bueno, pues yo no soy la chica que conociste. Así que no es necesario molestar al abuelo.

Entonces vi aparecer el señor Masato por la puerta y me levanté:

-Señor Masato.- Él nos había oído hablar y se había levantado de la cama.

-¿Abuelo qué haces levantado?- Le riñó la chica.

-Siéntate Abigail, tenemos que hablar.- Ella intentó replicar pero él no la dejó.- Tú también muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Abigail.

Los nervios me estaban comiendo por dentro.

-Bien, llevo tres meses esperando que esto ocurra– dijo sentándose a nuestro lado -Abigail déjame terminar antes de hablar, que nos conocemos jovencita.- Le advirtió antes de continuar- Hace ya más de cincuenta años me casé con tu abuela Naoko. Pero ése fue un casamiento arreglado, como era costumbre en ésa época. Ninguno de los dos nos casamos enamorados. En realidad yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Pero ella debía casarse a su vez con otro hombre. Lo que ése otro hombre no supo nunca es que su querida hija, no era suya, sino mía. No me enorgullezco de ello, pero tampoco me arrepiento. Ésa hija ilegítima era Minako, tu madre Kaede.

-¿Así que somos primos?- preguntó ella muy sorprendida. Yo ni siquiera podía gesticular palabra, pero intuía que la respuesta a mi pregunta no era esa.

-¡Abigail!- la riñó por la intromisión.

-Lo siento- dijo, y se mordió los labios.

-Veinticinco años más tarde esa mujer tuvo a su primogénito. Tú Kaede. Pero tras eso, su esposo tuvo un trágica enfermedad que le dejó estéril– continuó el hombre, mirándome.

-Pero mamá tuvo...- entonces callé, mis ojos se agrandaron. ¡No podía ser verdad! Sentí mi corazón empezar a correr de una manera muy alocada en mi pecho, mi respiración también se aceleró mientras mi mirada bailaba de Abigail a su abuelo, que suavemente hacía que sí con la cabeza confirmando lo que acababa de entender. Abigail por su parte parecía no que entendía lo que ocurría. Y también miró al abuelo, que estaba visiblemente emocionado. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Unas lágrimas cálidas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, y ella agrandó mucho los ojos al verlo.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?- logré preguntar sin ahogarme apretando los puños para contener el llanto.

-Porque no podía. Prometí no rebelarlo nunca. Pero ahora ya no queda nadie, ni mi esposa ni ninguno de mis hijos. Ni siquiera tu abuela Sakura muchacho. Sólo vosotros, mis nietos. No había motivos para mantener a dos hermanos alejados, pero no sabía como decíroslo.

-¡Ei ei ei! -Intervino de repente Abigail.- Rebobina y congela. ¿Abuelo has dicho hermanos?. ¿No dijiste que éramos primos?- parecía que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Mi madre tuvo un bebé cuando yo tenía tres años Abigail.- Le dije sin apartar mis ojos de ella, luego una idea me golpeó y giré mi cabeza hacia el abuelo -Pero yo creía que había muerto.

-¿Qué?- gritó ella- ¿Estáis insinuando que yo era ése bebé? Eso no es posible, pero abuelo, si todo el mundo decía que era una copia de mi padre!- parecía como asustada que eso fuera verdad.

-¿Pero es que tu padre era hermano de mi, nuestra, madre, recuerdas?- le dije sin saber muy bien como referirme a mamá ahora.

-¡Oh vamos! Si esto es una broma abuelo no tiene gracia.- Ese comentario me encendió la sangre y le grite:

-¿Y crees que tiene ninguna gracia haber pasado media vida pensando que estaba sólo en éste mundo, cuando en realidad a tres calles de mi casa vivía mi hermana pequeña!- Otro par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-¿Abuelo, me estás diciendo que toda mi vida es un burda farsa?- dijo empezando a llorar también.

-No mi pequeña. Nada de farsas. Cuando Minako te tuvo, siendo su marido estéril la familia de él querían echarla. Pero él estaba muy enamorado de mi hija. Así que les convenció para que ella pudiera quedarse, si te daban en adopción. Por otro lado la esposa de mi hijo no podía tener hijos, así que ellos se quedaron contigo. Claro que sólo yo, Minako y Sakura sabíamos la verdad. Nadie supo nunca que tu Abigail eras ése bebé. Incluso se te hizo un entierro, para taparlo todo. Te crió mi hijo Abigail, tu tío, pero te juro que tus padres te amaban como si fueras suya.

-¿Por qué esperó tanto en decírnoslo. ¿Porqué no lo hizo después del accidente?- pregunté. ¿Por qué ese hombre que me veía cada semana no me había dicho nunca nada. ¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces Sakura, vuestra abuela, y Naoko, mi esposa todavía estaban vivas. Naoko no sabía nada de todo eso, y estaba enferma, no podía decírselo entonces. Y creí que tú estarías bien, pues vivirías con Sakura.

-Pero la abuela murió, unos años más tarde. Y me quedé solo.- dije tristemente recordando el día en que ella me dejó completamente solo en este mundo.

-Pero Sakura se encargó que nada te faltara, y me prohibió contarte nada. El competente bufete de abogados de la Familia Rukawa, se hizo con tu tutela, y a mi me prohibieron acercarme a ti. Creo que esos hombres debían decirte todo esto al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero en cuanto supe que Abigail iba a ir al mismo instituto, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- preguntó ella otra vez sin entender nada. Me hizo pensar en cierto muchacho cabezota que siempre tarda en comprender lo que le digo.

-De que eres la viva imagen de Minako, Abigail. –dijo el abuelo acariciando su pelo todavía suelto.

-Pero ella no usaba gafas y jamás se recogía el pelo- recordé yo. Por eso no la había reconocido hasta ahora. ¡Ella había muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo!

Esa noche cené por primera vez en esa casa, como la familia que éramos. Pasamos toda la velada hablando. El abuelo relató la historia de mis padres que murieron en un accidente de avión, el mismo que el señor y la señora Misato. Mis padres eran los dueños de un importante bufete y los Misato trabajaban en él. Iban a una reunión los cuatro cuando el avión estalló. Dejando dos hermanos huérfanos, que no se conocían, aunque vivían a tres calles de distancia. Después de la cena, obligamos al abuelo a volver a la cama, pero Abigail y yo no podíamos dormir. Y pasamos la noche en vela hablando de cómo habían sido nuestras vidas hasta entonces. Por la mañana la invité a pasar el día conmigo. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella! Fuimos a mi casa para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa. Yo estaba en mi habitación, la había dejado en la sala cuando oí un grito que me asustó:

-¡Kaede!- gritó. Salí corriendo para ver que ocurría, pero no presté atención en que estaba a medio cambiarme y salí en calzoncillos, con los tejanos que iba a ponerme en la mano y sin camiseta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Abigail, estás bien?- dije bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Ella se giró con la foto en la mano, pero al verme casi desnudo, se sonrojó.

-Yo, solo, que...- empezó a tartamudear, y se giró de espaldas. Entonces me di cuenta de mi desnudez y me puse los pantalones. Ella preguntó –¿son Minako y Sakura, verdad?

-Sí son mamá y la abuela. ¿Por qué?- ¿Como lo sabía ella?

-Porque yo les conocía.- dijo con los ojos otra vez empañados en lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté muy sorprendido.

-Cada año por mi cumpleaños, en algún momento del día siempre me las encontraba por alguna parte. Me preguntaban como estaba, me decían lo hermosa que era, y siempre acababan llorando, y antes de irse precipitadamente, me daban algún regalo. Mi primer plumier me lo regalaron ellas. Una vez le pregunté al abuelo quienes eran, y él me dijo que eran mi hada madrina, y su madre. Como era pequeña, yo les creí. ¿Oh dios mío, Kaede, te das cuenta?. ¡Ella me quería!

-Claro que te quería boba- le dije abrazándola por enésima vez des de la tarde anterior. Se sentía tan bien tenerla así.

La llevé al cementerio a ver sus tumbas. Al lado de la de mamá, había la pequeña tumba de mi hermana:…"Rika Rukawa pequeña alma, amada allá dónde estés".

-¿Ésta soy yo? Que epitafio más extraño.- dijo ella.

-Lo eligió mamá. Nunca lo entendí muy bien. Eso de estés dónde estés... Pero ahora...

-Ella sabía que yo seguía viva.- Pasé el brazo por sus hombros y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. -Estás echando a perder tu fama de hombre de hielo, con tantos arrumacos. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- me dijo mientras salíamos del cementerio.

-Si te incomoda..., -dije soltándola, quizá le incomodaba que fuera cariñosos con ella, después de todo hacía dos días no nos conocíamos. Pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de demostrarle que me importaba, necesitaba expresar mi amor, y tenerla entre mis brazos me hacía sentir bien.

-¡NO, -dijo lanzándose a mi cuello.- Hacía mucho que no me mimaban tanto. Me encanta.- Volví a rodearla con mis brazos y la levanté del suelo. Ella se echó a reír. Tenía una hermosa risa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto con nadie. En el instituto no había hecho amigos. Con Abigail teníamos mucho en común, y aunque ella era mucho más habladora que yo, me era muy fácil hablar con ella.

-No entiendo porque siempre estás sólo en el instituto– me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la arena de la playa.

-La gente tiene problemas con mi carácter- respondí mirando el horizonte. No me agradaba recordar que estaba muy solo. Demasiado solo.

-¿Kaede puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Acabas de hacerlo

-Pues otra– dijo sin perder su sonrisa risueña. Eso me encantaba -¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Qué?- exclamé. No estaba para una pregunta como esa.

-Como siempre vas rodeado de tatas chicas, pensé que quizá alguna de ellas te hubiera robado el corazón.

"¡Sí ya!" pensé yo "¡como lo piensan todos!".

-Esas chicas ni siquiera me conocen,- dije con fastidio.- Solo ven mi físico, y me halaga, pero no busco eso. Y sí, estoy enamorado. Pero de alguien de quien no debería.- dije pensando en Hanamichi. Una punzada en el pecho me dejó sin respiración.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- ¿Qué?. ¿Estaba loca o qué?. ¿Cómo iba a decirle al chico que más me odiaba que a mi él me gustaba?

-No. Y no pienso hacerlo.- dije muy convencido de ello, pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría poder hacerlo. Pasado un rato le pregunté- ¿Y tú, estás enamorada de alguien, Abigail?

-Creo que si. Pero tengo miedo de decírselo.

-¿Por qué?- Porqué debería tener miedo, si ella era encantadora.

-Por que tengo miedo que me diga que me ama.- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Pero no seas boba, si crees que también le gustas, por qué no decírselo?

¿Cómo no le dices a alguien que te gusta porque sabes que puede decir que si?.¡Ojalá yo tuviera ése dilema!

-Porque la sociedad no acepta ése tipo de amor. También estoy enamorada de alguien de quien no debería.- dijo tristemente mirando al mar. Entonces la volví a abrazar, y le susurré.

-Si te ama, olvida lo que la sociedad pueda decir. Yo te apoyo, y seguro que el abuelo también lo hará. Se feliz, tú que puedes. ¿Como se llama?

-Madeleine, Madeleine de la Creux.- dijo en un susurro. No me sorprendió que fuera el nombre de una chica. Quizá eso explicaba algunas cosas.

-Cuéntame como la conociste.- le pregunté en un susurro.

-Mamá era francesa, la lo sabes, y todavía ahora, cada verano viajo a Francia con mis abuelos. Ellos viven en un pueblo de las afueras de parís. En él, vive Madeleine. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga. Ella es alegre, divertida, y muy inteligente. Siempre anda cantando, y cuando sonríe se le marcan los hoyuelos. Pero no está nada gorda, no puede, porque hace gimnasia. Se mueve de una manera tan grácil, y tiene mucho equilibrio. Es la mejor en la barra. Tendrías que verla, cuando entrena pone tanta dedicación, y sus movimientos son tan perfectos. A veces me recuerdas a ella.- sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de ella.

-¿Por eso nos espías al Do'aho y a mi cada sábado?

-No os espiaba, sólo os dibujaba. –se defendió- Necesito practicar los dibujos en movimiento, pero cada vez que intenté pintarla a ella, me quedaba mirándola, y cuando acababa el ejercicio el papel todavía estaba en blanco.- dijo sonrojándose otra vez. Si yo tuviera que dibujar al Do'aho me pasaría igual.

-Sí que te gusta.- comenté.- ¿Como sabes que tu también le gustas?- Eso me tenía intrigado. ¿Como sabes que les gustas a alguien si no te lo dice?

-Porque el día antes de marcharme el verano pasado, me besó.

-¿En los labios?- pregunté sonriendo por debajo la nariz ante su turbación.

-Sí, pero luego echó a correr.

-Le daría miedo que la rechazaras. –Le dije intentando animarla.- Debes decirle que te gusta, no puedes dejarla sufriendo de ese modo. Sabes, te envidio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que a ti te ha besado la persona que te gusta. A mi a lo mucho me da una paliza.

-¿No os lleváis bien?

¿Llevarnos bien!

-Ni por asomo. Desde el primer día que me vio que no puede verme. Está enamorado de una de esas chicas escandalosas de los pompones, como si a mi me interesara esa histérica.

Seguí contándole mi historia. Como nos convertimos en los novatos del año cuando hacíamos primero, como en segundo ganamos el campeonato nacional, y luego en tercero fuimos nombrados capitán y sub-capitán. Como con el tiempo, no mucho la verdad, al irle conociendo me empezó a gustar, y como ahora estaba completamente enamorado de él. Pero des del principio que Sakuragi babeaba por esa chica y eso me rompía por dentro. Hablamos y hablamos hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Entonces la acompañé de vuelta a casa, la dejé en la entrada y después de besarla en la frente me marché para mi casa.

La mañana decidí ir a buscarla, como siempre iba medio muerto de sueño en mi bicicleta. Ella cogió la suya, y marchamos juntos hacia el instituto.

-Abigail, todavía no me has dicho porque te perseguían esos energúmenos el viernes y el sábado.

-No lo sé. Pero ahora que lo mencionas. El sábado me comentaron que iban a escampar el rumor que tu y yo éramos pareja, para que las de los pompones me lincharan.

-Si ese rumor sirve para que dejen de acosarme les daré las gracias a esos de primero. Pero si te molesta...

-¿Cómo va a molestarme? La única persona que no quisiera que se lo creyera vive demasiado lejos de aquí.

-¿En ese caso, te molesta si no lo desmiento?

-Sabes, quizá te ayude a mejorar tu relación con Sakuragi. Si cree que te interesas por mi, dejará de acosarte por esa estúpida de Akagi.

-Quizá. Pero me gustaría que él supiera la verdad.

Tuvimos que dejar la conversación porque llegamos al instituto. Todo el mundo nos miraba con cara de curiosidad. Nosotros entramos, y dejamos las bicicletas. Luego empezamos a caminar hacía el edificio. Pero cuando pasábamos al lado de la gente estos callaban, y nos miraban. Cuando habíamos pasado volvían a murmurar. Yo estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud, pero Abigail no.

-Me siento observada- me susurró.

-Lo siento, si te incomoda...

-No, sólo que antes nadie me prestaba atención, y ahora todo el colegio me mira. ¿Siempre que llegas ocurre esto?

-Más o menos.

-¡Que horror!- exclamó ella. ¡No lo sabía bien!

-Y después se quejan de que soy arisco con ellos.

La gente estaba alucinando. ¡Kaede Rukawa, el sexsimbol solitario y arisco de tercero, llegaba a clase acompañado de una chica, y hablando!. ¡Y además la chica era una chiquilla de primero! Corría el rumor que me había echado novia, y todos pensaron que sería una supermodelo o algo por el estilo, pero una chiquilla de primero no daba el perfil. ¡Eran idiotas!

-A la hora de comer, espérame en la puerta de los lavabos del último piso. Y ven sola.- le dije antes de irme al tercer piso, dejándola en el primero.

Cuando entré en clase, todas las chicas se me acercaron. Ninguna decía nada, hasta que una se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué?- no podía creer que me lo estuvieran preguntando tan directamente.

-Que sales con esa chica de primero.

-...- decidí callar.

-Quien calla otorga- sentenció la muchacha que hablaba. Yo ni siquiera levanté la cabeza de entre mis brazos dónde intentaba recuperar horas de sueño. Pero juraría que oí llantos. ¡Esas chicas eran increíbles! Completamente majaretas.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer me dirigí dónde le había dicho a Abigail. Cinco minutos después llegó ella. Entonces le enseñé cómo abrir la puerta de acceso a las terrazas. Mi rincón privado. Teóricamente el acceso estaba prohibido, pero los pocos profesores que sabían que me colaba allí cada día hacían como si no me hubieran visto. La primera vez que me pillaron subiendo allí arriba me obligaron a bajar. En el patio se formó tal escándalo por culpa de las histéricas de los pompones que desde entonces no me han vuelto a decir nada. En esa terraza se estaba muy bien. Pasaba un poco de aire, pero daba el sol. Mientras almorzábamos le pregunté si iría al entrenamiento.

-Tal y cómo están los ánimos, no quiero que vuelvas sola a casa. El entrenamiento tampoco dura demasiado, y si ésas histéricas te molestan siempre podemos cerrar la puerta y no dejar entrar a nadie.- Pero si la dejaba sola quizá esas locas la lincharan. Yo sabía de lo que podían ser capaces esas locas, incluso habían llegado a pegar a Sakuragi tras alguna de nuestras recurrentes peleas un poco más subida de tono.

-Te lo agradezco, pero el abuelo se va a preocupar. Además...- parecía indecisa.

-Además nada,- me cuadré yo. Ahora su seguridad era cosa mía, no podía permitir que tal y como estaban las cosas volviera sola a casa. -No puedes irte sola, y yo no puedo saltarme el entrenamiento.

-Oye, deja de comportarte como un hermano mayor.- se quejó.

-Es que soy tu hermano mayor, recuerdas?- En ese momento me di cuenta de lo fácil que resulta preocuparse por alguien.

Era agradable no comer solo. Tener a alguien de que preocuparse hacía las cosas menos monótonas, aunque hablaba por los codos, encontraba la manera de hacerme hablar, y era agradable volver a conversar.

-¿Siempre te escondes aquí solo?- me preguntó cuando lo del entrenamiento estuvo decidido.

-No siempre solo.- dije recordando esos momentos tan especiales que había pasado en esta misma terraza.

-¿Ah no?. ¿Y con quien subes aquí arriba?- preguntó con tono pícaro.

-A veces mientras hago la siesta sube Sakuragi.- dije un poco turbado.- Supongo que cree que no lo sé, pero no tengo el sueño tan profundo como parece. Desde que empezamos segundo que a él también lo acosan bastante.- ¿Cómo lo hacía?. ¿Cómo conseguía que le contara todo lo que sentía por ése idiota con tanta facilidad?

-¿Cómo supo como subir?- inquirió.

-Una vez ahora hará un par de años, estábamos en el parque jugando, cuando un grupo de chicas nos descubrió. Tuvimos que irnos a la carrera huyendo de sus gritos incontrolados. Cuando llegamos a la playa, me preguntó: "¿Cómo diablos aguantas esto cada día?" Entonces yo le conté mi secreto. Des de entonces que a veces sube a descansar aquí. Pero nunca cuando estoy despierto. Supongo que no quiere tener que hablar conmigo.- dije tristemente, pensando en ello. Que triste saber que esa persona especial en realidad preferiría no volver a verte.

-Kaede, -dijo abrazándome de forma muy cálida.- Quizá no quiere pelear, y por eso evita encontrarte despierto. – ojalá pensé yo.

-Pero que esté despierto no significa que tengamos que pelear.- Por mi podría estar horas a su lado sin decirle nada, solo observándole. Claro que quizá eso nos llevaría a una discusión de todos modos, verdad.

-¡Por favor Kaede!. ¿Olvidas que os he estado observando cada sábado desde que empezó el curso? – es verdad. No se si nunca pasamos más de media hora sin discutir.

-¿Creí que solo nos dibujabas?- Le increpé yo.

-Sí bueno, para ello es necesario observar bien a los modelos.- se defendió ruborizándose levemente. Eso me hizo sonreír- Y cada vez que la pelota no estaba en juego, discutíais. No sé que decíais porque estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo, pero se veía en vuestras caras.

-Ya te dije que no nos llevamos muy bien.- dije volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Finalmente, esa tarde, como todas las que siguieron, ella me acompañó al gimnasio para ver el entrenamiento. Las primeras semanas todas las chicas del instituto le perseguían, pero con el tiempo se cansaron que no les hiciera caso, y nos dejaron en paz. Los muchachos del equipo le recibieron muy bien. Enseguida les simpatizó. Excepto a Sakuragi. Si las mirada matasen, ella habría caído fulminada con solo entrar en el gimnasio, y os juro que no entendí porqué la odiaba de ese modo. ¿Tanto me odiaba a mi que también la odiaba a ella por solo pensar que teníamos algo en común? Las peleas entre nosotros no cesaron. La pequeña luz que se había encendido en mí al pensar que él pudiera dejar de odiarme de una vez por todas se apagó tan rápido como una vela en una tormenta. ¿Nunca podríamos ser ni siquiera amigos?

El primer sábado, Sakuragi no se presentó en el porque. El lunes cuando le pregunté por su ausencia él solo dijo:

-Lo siento se me olvidó.- Nadie sabe lo hondo que esa daga se clavó en mi. Yo seguí entrenando cada sábado en el parque, pero el pelirrojo solo venía a veces, y sobretodo los sábados que Abigail no me acompañaba. Yo estaba triste, y supongo que ella lo notó y vio que necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo. Así que dejó de acompañarme al parque, y Hanamichi volvió a venir, pero ya no era lo mismo. Jugábamos sin esa complicidad, y con mucha más rudeza de lo habitual. Estaba claro que no le simpatizábamos, ni Abigail ni yo.

Por otro lado Abigail enseguida se hizo amiga de Haruko, la chica que le tenía el corazón robado al Do'hao. Ella se había convertido en la preparadora física del equipo, y Abigail empezó a ayudarla.

Muchas tardes al salir de las duchas nos las encontrábamos hablando. Hanamichi se iba con Haruko para un lado, y yo con Abigail por el otro. Ni un triste adiós o hasta mañana salió nunca de sus labios. Una tarde mientras la acompañaba a casa le dejé caer:

-¿Os habéis hecho muy amigas tu y esa niña, no?- pero creo que no pude disimular lo mucho que eso me disgustaba.

-Es muy agradable. No entiendo porque te cae tan mal.- ¿Que no lo entendía?. ¡Esa sí era buena!- vale vale, no he dicho nada.- se defendió ante mi mirada- Creo que sigue enamorada de ti.- añadió.

-¡Pues mira que ilusión!- dije sarcásticamente.

-Pero tranquilo sabe muy bien que tu corazón ya te lo robaron.- ¡Sí me lo robaron pero no quien esa cría pensaba! Y Abigail lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Por qué te gusta torturarme de este modo? Eres una retorcida.- Luego le di un beso y la dejé en su portal.

El tiempo pasaba deprisa, y pronto se acercaron los siguientes exámenes trimestrales.

La semana de exámenes no me fue muy bien, pero siempre era lo mismo. ¡Abigail en cambio sacó tres matrículas!. ¡Era una jodida empollona! Y para celebrarlo, hicimos una cena con el abuelo la noche del último día de exámenes.

-Kaede, Haruko me dijo si querríamos ir al cine mañana por la tarde. Como ya han acabado los exámenes...- me comentó después de los postres.

-La verdad con esa chica no me apetece mucho, ve tu si quieres.- dije. Con solo imaginar la cara de boba casi me veía me venían nauseas.

-Pero es que Sakuragi también irá. Y yo ya sabes que no le caigo muy bien. Me sentiría mejor si me acompañaras.- dijo con tono de niña que no ha roto uno plato.

-Ya deja de poner excusas idiotas Abigail. Sabes que si Sakuragi va yo iré. ¿Pero para qué queréis que vayamos nosotros dos si solo haremos que pelear? Luego no os quejéis si no podéis ver la peli tranquilamente.

-Haruko pensó que sería una buena idea salir los cuatro juntos. ¡Una cita doble!- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Oh vamos! Una cita doble idiota.- ¡Por favor!- Sabes perfectamente que nosotros tres hacemos un triangulo amoroso patético, y tu tendrás la cabeza en Francia.

-Bueno si lo prefieres les digo que no. Yo sola no iré. Pensé que querrías pasar una tarde diferente con él, pero quizá no fue buena idea.- dijo un poco enfadada.

-No te enfades Abigail, es solo que...- yo no quería pelear con ella también por culpa de Haruko. Ya tenía suficiente torturando mi corazón con el Do'aho.

-Que las peleas no han cesado y estás desesperado.- dijo ella acabando la frase por mi.

-Yo no diría desesperado pero..- ¿desesperado yo?... Pues sí. ¿A quien quería engañar?

-Oh vamos Kaede, no te hagas el valiente, que hasta Haruko se ha dado cuenta de lo triste que estás últimamente.

-¿Qué?- dije abriendo los ojos- ¡Pero si ella ni siquiera puede ver más allá de su nariz!

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Te sorprenderías de la de cosas de las que se da cuenta.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dentro la cabeza de esa chica hay algo más a parte de serrín?

-¡Kaede!. ¡No seas tan grosero, Haruko no ha hecho nada malo para merecer tu desprecio!

-¿Ah no?- dije ya fuera de mis casillas. ¿Como que no? si era ella la que había enamorado al pelirrojo. Ella me lo robó. Bueno eso no era del todo cierto, pero a mi me dolía como si lo fuera.

-¡Si crees que puedes tratarla así solo por quien se ha enamorado de ella, o por haberse enamorado de ti, como puedes quejarte de que Sakuragi no te trague!- me recriminó gritando.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado- dije poniéndome de pié y saliendo de casa corriendo.

No podía pensar, si lo hacía tendría que aceptar que lo que Abigail decía era cierto. Y entonces no habría culpable para mi dolor, y eso iba a dolerme. ¿Por qué cojones tuve que fijarme en él precisamente?. ¿Por qué tuve que ver en él todo lo que siempre deseé encontrar en mi persona especial?. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él quien se adueñara de todos mis sueños, ya estuviera yo dormido o despierto?

Corrí, corrí cuanto pude, hasta que me faltó el aire. Entonces me di cuenta que una vez más mis pasos me habían llevado ante el mar. La playa de noche era tan bonita. Me senté en la arena y lloré. Lloré por él, por ése estúpido pelirrojo que me odiaba, y a quien yo quería odiar tanto como le amaba. ¿Qué había hecho yo en mi vida anterior para merecer ese castigo? Cualquier otro nunca se me habría metido tan adentro, y así no hubiera sufrido tanto. ¿Y encima aún había quien me decía hombre de hielo?. ¡La vida no era nada justa! Que idiota me sentía allí llorando por él. Pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Entonces oí una voz, su voz.

-Hola Kitsune- dijo con suavidad. Aun así me sobresalté.

-Lo que me faltaba- le contesté rudamente. ¿No era bastante humillante estar llorando por su culpa que encima tenía que encontrármelo precisamente ahora?

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Me preguntó

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas lo harás igual- media parte de mi me gritaba que me marchara de allí corriendo, la otra me decía que me quedara.

-¿Qué te ocurre zorro?. ¿Te peleaste con la novia?- me dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar, aunque no era burla.

-¿Has venido a reírte de mi?- Dioses mi voz se me estaba quebrando y ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear con él una vez más. Esa noche no.

-No.- dijo Sakuragi en un susurro -¿Tanto la amas?- me preguntó.

¿Que iba a contestar a eso? No quería mentirle más, pero no atrevería a decir la verdad.

-La quiero mucho. Abigail es muy importante para mi Do'aho.- Sabía que eso era verdad, pero decirlo de este modo no iba a ayudar a solucionar nada.

-¿Como lo izo?. ¿Como consiguió robarte el corazón?- esa pregunta si me sorprendió. ¡Pero ese tono de voz!. ¿Era tristeza lo que se intuía en esa voz?

-Ella no...- vacilé un momento -Abigail no me ha robado el corazón Do'aho, ella...- volví a detenerme. ¡Venga Kaede díselo, dile que sólo es tu hermana, que sepa la verdad de una vez! Pensé yo.

-¿Pero no la amas?- preguntó confundido. ¡Dioses!. ¡Era tan mono cuando no entendía ni jota de lo que le contaba!

-No, no la amo. Le quiero mucho, pero no la amo.- le aclaré

-¡Eso es...!. ¿Qué clase de cerdo eres?. ¿Cómo sigues con ella si no la amas?. ¡Eres un cabrón!- dijo enfadado. Pero habría jurado que también oí decepción en esa voz.

-Yo no estoy con ella Do'aho..- intenté explicar.

-¿Cortasteis?. ¿Por eso lloras?- me cortó Hanamichi. ¿Su voz sonaba ansiosa? No podía creer que estuviéramos hablando sin gritos. Bueno más o menos.

-No Torpe, yo NUNCA he estado con ella- le dije aún más claramente. A ver si lo entendía de una vez.

-¿Como que no?. ¡Si yo mismo os he visto!- exclamó.

-¿Que has visto eh? –dije enfadado que él también se hubiera tragado esa bola- Dime, has visto que la abrazaba, has visto que la protegía– ¡Cómo no hacerlo pensé yo, si es mi hermana pequeña!- ¿Pero quizá viste alguna vez que la besara¿O que la tocara?- dije exaltadísimo pensando en como me hubiera gustado besarlo a él en ese mismo momento. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-No, pero siempre llegas con ella y te vas con ella. Te espera al acabar el entrenamiento. Coméis juntos en la terraza. Le llevas la bolsa cuando pesa mucho, hasta le sonríes, y ella sí te abraza a ti- esa voz sonaba increíblemente triste. Pero no me atrevía a imaginar nada. ¿Pero y si en el fondo no me odiaba? Estaba confundiéndome. Y eso me enfadaba.

-En ese caso, tu sales con la hermana de Akagi desde hace muuuucho tiempo, no?- le retraje casi gritando, y otra vez con la voz a punto de cortárseme por la emoción.

-No- dijo en un susurro Hanamichi.

Volvimos a quedar callados. Se oía el susurro del mar de fondo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- preguntó él pasado un rato.

-Es complicado- contesté intentando eludir el tema.

-Seguro que no lo es tanto- intentó Sakuragi para que le contara que me ocurría. ¿Pero por qué quería saberlo?

-¿A que viene éste repentino interés?- interrogué. Por fin levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Necesitaba saber la verdad de porque se preocupaba por lo que me estaba pasando.

Sus ojos eran tan trasparentes, si los ojos son la ventana del alma eso eran dos puertas al cielo. ¿Podía ser que lo que veía en ellos no fuera recelo, ni odio, ni envidia, ni rabia?. ¿Podía ser que por fin emitieran esa sinceridad transparente y pura que solo él podía dar, que tanto yo había anhelado? Mi mirada se suavizó. Instintivamente me acerqué a él. Su rostro estaba a un palmo del mío. Sus ojos me escrutaban el alma, y yo ya me había ahogado en su mirada cálida.

Unos segundos más tarde él empezó a acercarse a mí, solo diez centímetros nos separaban. ¿Iba a besarme? No podía creerlo, mi corazón palpitaba y mi respiración hacía rato que no era acompasada. Mi sueño se hacía realidad, cerré los ojos al notar su mano en mi mejilla. Se me cortó la respiración, noté su aliento en mi cara, y cuando sus labios rozaban los míos oímos un grito no muy lejano.

-KAAAEEEEDEEEEEE! AYUUUD- Era Abigail. Instintivamente nos separamos el uno del otro. Me levanté y salí corriendo hacía el paseo marítimo de dónde venía el grito. Pronto oí pasos detrás de mí.

Cuando llegamos a la luz, y Hanamichi vio esa escena pasó por mi lado como alma que lleva el diablo y se lanzó contra el chico que sujetaba a Haruko. Yo me acerqué a ella, pero antes de poder decirle nada me dijo.

-¡En el callejón, han cogido a Abigail, corre!

Cuando llegué al callejón la vi caer junto a otro chico al suelo. Ella se apartó y se quedó allí encorvada en el fango, llorando. Mi sangre hirvió y me lancé encima de esos dos cabrones. Los apalicé hasta que quedaron tumbados en el suelo. Entonces corrí hasta ella. Me arrodillé y le abracé.

-Ya está Abigail, ya ha pasado.

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tenía tanto miedo, Kaede.- Gemía sollozando con la cara escondida en mi pecho.- Ellos, ellos...

-Ya Abigail, ya pasó.- le susurré. No quería ni que pensara en lo que esos cerdos habían estado a punto de hacerle. De golpe preguntó.

-¿Y Haruko?. ¿Dónde está ella?. ¿Está bien?

-Tranquila, ella esta a fuera con Hanamichi.

-¡Oh no!. ¿Os estropeamos el beso verdad?- me dijo mientras me ponía de pié con ella en brazos. Os juro que casi me caigo de la impresión.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora debo llevarte al médico.- le dije para salir del paso, pero no pude ni mirarle a la cara.

-Oh Kaede, lo siento tanto, yo no quería hacerte llorar, y luego... yo...soy una idiota.- su voz sonaba tan arrepentida. Me tocó el corazón y luego intenté animarla.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero tengo debilidad por los idiotas- le susurré en el oído antes de salir a la luz de la calle. Ella se abrazó a mí más fuerte, y entonces gritó:

-¡KAEDEE!. ¡Cuidado!- Yo la solté y me giré para enfrentar a mi atacante, pero el chico iba armado con una navaja, y yo no. La hoja afilada rasgo mi brazo derecho.

-¡NOOO!- Gritaron Sakuragi y Abigail a la vez.

-¡Hijo de ...!- empecé a gritar al ver la sangre. Iba a pelear, cuando el pelirrojo pasó por mi lado saltando directo sobre el cabecilla. La navaja voló lejos, y Hanamichi empezó a golpear al muchacho. Estaba completamente fuera de si. Y yo estaba estupefacto. El muchacho desfalleció ante tal avalancha de golpes. Entonces reaccioné y le grité.

-¡Ya!. ¡Hanamichi detente que le matarás!- Pero él no parecía oírme. Teníamos que pararle o acabaría matándolo de verdad. Así que le rodeé por detrás cogiéndole fuertemente los brazos.

-Ya es suficiente,… por favor- le susurré al oído. Eso tuvo un efecto inmediato. Hanamichi dejó de Golpear al muchacho semi inconsciente en el suelo. Todos quedamos parados. No habíamos tenido tiempo de reaccionar, cuando las luces y el sonido de una sirena nos hicieron despertar. Haruko había llamado a la policía.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, los de la ambulancia nos curaron las heridas, Haruko se acercó a los agentes y les contó lo que había pasado, luego se llevaron a esos energúmenos, y a nosotros nos llevaron a casa.

-¿Dónde quieren que les deje muchachos?- había preguntado el agente

-A la calle de las cerezas numero veintitrés.- dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-¿Y al resto?- preguntó el agente. Pero no les di tiempo de contestar.

-Vamos todos juntos.- dije con un tono frío que no admitía replicas. Necesitaba que habláramos. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban. Y tampoco podía dejar que las dos chicas volvieran a casa en el estado en que estaban.

Nadie me contradijo. Subimos lo cuatro en la mono-volumen de la policía, yo iba abrazando a Abigail, aún con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y Haruko iba sentada al lado de Hanamichi estrechándole la mano fuertemente. Hanamichi le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un abrazo protector, y finalmente Haruko empezó a llorar. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de ambas chicas. Al llegar delante de casa el policía nos dijo a los chicos:

-Han pasado una experiencia horrible. Un poco de te y dormir les irá muy bien. No sean muy duros con ellas.

-Gracias por traernos agente- dije fríamente. ¿Pero qué me importaba lo que un poli como él dijera? Luego abrí la puerta y les acompañé a la sala. –Sentaos, voy a poner agua al fuego.

Entré en la cocina, respiré hondo un par de veces, intentando calmarme. Medio minuto después volví y les dije:

-Venid, os daré algo limpio para que podáis cambiaros.- Se levantaron cogidas de la mano y las llevé a mi habitación y saqué del armario cuatro camisetas de manga larga, y cuatro pantalones de chándal y les di uno a cada una.- No tengo nada de vuestra talla, pero esto servirá. Si queréis el baño es esa puerta. Hay toallas limpias en el armario. Cuando estéis listas bajad. Tenemos que hablar. –Luego salí con las otras dos camisetas y pantalones de chándal y cerré la puerta.

Al llegar a bajo, Hanamichi se levantó:

-Toma- le lancé una camiseta y un pantalón.- En esa puerta hay un baño. Cámbiate. Quiero hablar con las chicas primero, pero luego...,- bajé la vista para no sonrojarme con sus ojos fijos en mi- luego quiero hablar contigo.- Ni siquiera le di tempo a que me contestara. Me metí en la cocina y cerré la puerta. Con los dedos en mis labios un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y luego una sonrisa afloró a mi cara. Demasiadas emociones para mi en una sola noche. Me dediqué a preparar un poco de té. Mientras se calentaba la leche, salí a la sala y le dije al Do'aho sin abrir la puerta del baño.

-Cuando salgas, llama a casa de Haruko, por favor. Yo no tengo el número- eso era mentira, y él lo sabía porque sí tenía el numero de los Akagi, pero no me atrevía a decirle al Gori que su hermana estaba en mi casa. Yo llamé al abuelo, y luego volví a la cocina.

Saqué galletas del armario, y al final decidí poner también el colacao en la bandeja. Después de todo el chocolate le gustaba mucho al Do'aho. ¿Mi Do'aho? No pude evitar recordar lo que casi había pasado en la arena, y luego inevitablemente reviví también todo lo demás. Cuando vi a Haruko atada, y luego a Abigail en el suelo el callejón, pensé que la perdía de nuevo. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparan de mi. Mis manos temblaban, los vasos tintinearon, y dejé la bandeja de nuevo en el mármol. Y traté de serenarme. Respiré hondo, caminé un poco por la cocina, hasta que me vi capaz de cargar con todo sin que nada tintineara lo más mínimo. Un suspiro salió de mi antes de volver a entrar en la sala cargado con todo eso.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, ya cambiados, y por el pelo mojado deduje que se habían duchado. ¿Cuanto tiempo me pasé en la cocina llorando?

-¿Kaede no vas a cambiarte?- me preguntó Abigail, un poco temerosa. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso después.

-Cuando acabemos.- dije sentándome en una butaca.- Haruko, Hanamichi ha llamado a tu casa para decirle a Akagi que no se preocupara.

-Yo he hablado con él. Mañana por la mañana vendrá a por ti.- añadió el pelirrojo.

-Gracias- dijo muy cohibida.

-¿El abuelo..?- empezó a preguntar Abigail.

-Él sabe que estás aquí.- contesté.- Aunque yo no sé muy bien CÓMO hemos llegado aquí.- añadí mirándola fijamente.

-Kaede, yo...- no sabía que decirme supongo- nunca creí que pudiera pasar nada malo. Lo siento.- añadió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Chicas sois conscientes de lo que pudo haber pasado?- me ayudó Hanamichi- ¿Porqué me seguiste Haruko?- eso no lo entendí.

-Yoo- Haruko vacilaba- ¿no podemos hablar después?- le dijo a Hanamichi implorando con la mirada que no le hiciera contestar a esa pregunta. No delante de mi supongo.

-No- contesté yo por él. Quería saber de qué iba todo aquello.- No hablar claro desde el principio fue lo que nos trajo aquí. Así que nadie saldrá hasta que aclaremos todo.

-¿Todo Kaede?- preguntó Abigail con segundas.

-¿Abigail, conoces algún otro significado de la palabra todo?- contesté muy enfadado. Aunque no muy seguro de creérmelo yo mismo.

-Muy bien, si se trata de decirlo TODO quizá que empiece por aclarar quien es quien.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos, diría yo- le interrumpió sarcásticamente Hanamichi. ¿Que coño le ocurría al Do'aho con mi hermana?

-Eso es lo que TÚ crees, que no lo que es en realidad- contestó ella también con burla.

-¡Ya basta!- grité. Esa noche no podría aguantar que ellos dos pelearan.- Es verdad él no lo sabe, pero no es culpa suya, así que ya basta los dos. No quiero volver a oír una palabra hostil entre vosotros. Ya no más.- les pedí. Viéndome incapaz de soportarlo un minuto más.

-¿Que ocurre Kitsune?- siguió en tono hiriente Hanamichi- ¿Tus oídos son demasiado sensibles para oír verdades?

-Hanamichi, ya basta.- dijo Haruko en tono firme.

Hanamichi calló, por lo que le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a la muchacha que tras sonrojarse volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Hanamichi quedó mirándonos con cara de perro enjaulado, y yo intenté mantener mi postura fría.

-¿Abigail sabrás continuar sin lanzar dagas afiladas por esa boca que tienes?

-¡Mira quien habla!- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Decías?- contesté como si no le hubiera oído.

-Nada –respiró hondo y prosiguió- Como le dije a Haruko hace un rato- se detuvo. Al recordar lo que había sucedido se puso blanca. Yo quería saber que había ocurrido, pero no hacerlas sufrir más. Así que le puse una mano en el hombro para intentar hacerle sentir segura. - Kaede no es mi novio.- dijo al fin.

-Eso dice él también.- dijo Sakuragi

-Do'aho calla.- ya era bastante difícil de explicar como para que se burlara.

-¿Cómo dos personas que tras dos meses de ser vistos juntos a diario, pueden decir ahora que nunca han sido pareja? Pero se quieren mucho, eso sí.- dijo Hanamichi mirándome al decir lo último.

-¿Me has oído decir nunca que Abigail era mi novia a caso?- salté enfadado por el retrecho.

-Cuando nos la presentaste.- dijo muy seguro de ello.

-Perdona pero cuando Kaede me presentó a todo el equipo, solo dijo: "Ella es Abigail. Abigail estos son…" os presentó a cada uno de vosotros hasta llegar a ti "y por último éste es Hanamichi Sakuragi el capitán." Luego me mandó a las gradas.

-Oí que los del equipo te preguntaban si ella era de verdad tu novia, y tú...- intentó justificar él.

-No les respondí.- dije exasperado yo.

-¡Nunca respondes!. ¿Cómo vamos a saber si quieres decir que si o que no?- me gritó. Pero otra vez la muchacha intervino.

-¡Oh vamos Hanamichi!. ¿Después de tres años me dirás que no te conoces todos sus gestos?- interrumpió Haruko.- ¡Cuando quieres sabes perfectamente bien lo que le pasa por la mente. Sino como explicas vuestro juego, cuando ni siquiera en la cancha os habláis!

Hanamichi volvió a callar. Joder con la chiquilla. Quizá sí era más observadora e inteligente de lo que creía.

-Respecto a tu pegunta...- continuó Abigail- no fuimos nosotros quienes empezamos todo esto. Esos…- calló. Entonces yo le tomé la palabra.

-Esos tipos llevan acosando a Abigail desde finales del primer trimestre.- expliqué. -Por ese entonces nosotros casi ni nos conocíamos.- ante esa afirmación tanto Haruko como Hanamichi pusieron cara de no entender, pero yo continué como si nada. -Una tarde los encontré acorralándola a la salida de clases. Cuatro contra uno. Pero ella no se encogió, les izo frente y escapó; ella sola. Luego me acerqué y les "advertí" que no quería verlos acosando a esa chica. Una semana más tarde iba hacia la cancha del parque cuando oí el grito de un chica. Volvían a ser ellos. Pero esta vez huyeron ellos al verme.

-Ellos decidieron decir a todos que yo era su novia.- intervino ella.- Supongo que pensaron, si es que son capaces de tal cosa, que nos molestaría que algo así fuera de dominio público.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que hasta hace tres meses no os conocíais?- Dijo Hanamichi con incredulidad. Nos miró a ambos y luego más calmado añadió- Supongamos que os creo. ¿Como dos desconocidos aceptan seguir el juego de una mentira lanzada al vuelo por unos animales como esos?

-Cuando esa tarde la ayudé por segunda vez, me di cuenta que ella era especial, y..

-Y te enamoraste. – dijo Hanamichi.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- exclamé. ¡Como la gente podía pensar que estaba enamorado de ella!.¡Si soy gay, por el amor de dios! Eso demuestra en lo mucho que todos ellos se preocuparon por saber cómo era yo en realidad.

-Pero eso es lo que dicen todos cuando se enamoran "en ese momento me di cuenta que era una persona muy especial".

-Eres idiota.- Cuando se ponía así no podía con él.

-Y tú un cretino, y nadie se ha quejado todavía.- replicó él.

-Hanamichi- volvió a intervenir Haruko- ella era especial porque es su hermana.- Creo sinceramente que esa noche no habría acabado bien de no haber sido por las eficientes intervenciones de esa chica.

-¡Si venga!- dijo Hanamichi -¿Esto ya es cachondeo, no?- Pero luego nos miró. Ambos con el pelo negro, extremadamente liso, los ojos azules, aunque los de ella escondidos detrás de unas gafas que se quitó para que pudiera observarla mejor. Y esa mirada. Solo una persona podía mirarle de ese modo, pero ahora éramos dos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando mi abuelo nos lo contó.- le dijo Abigail volviéndose a poner las gafas.

Entonces, entre preguntas de Haruko y Hanamichi, Abigail y yo relatamos lo que nuestro abuelo nos había contado.

-Nadie más lo sabe.- dijo ella cuando acabamos la explicación- Y preferiría que siguiera sin saberse. Nosotros no deberíamos saberlo, y ese rumor le hace la vida mucho más fácil a todos los chicos del instituto. Empezando por mi hermano.

-¿Ahora que ya sabemos quien es quien, podrías explicarme qué hacíais los tres en la playa?

-Buscarte- dijo Hanamichi.

-Saliste de casa corriendo y...- intentó explicar Abigail.

-¿Cómo lo sabían ellos?- le pregunté mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Abigail me llamó.– Intervino Haruko, otra vez. -Quería decirme que no vendríais mañana al cine. Al preguntar por qué, ella me dijo que os habíais peleado y que no creía que mañana estuvieras de humor. Me contó que te habías ido corriendo.- explicó Haruko sin levantar la cabeza.

-Yo estaba en casa de Haruko, oí la conversación. Haruko estaba preocupada por ti. Decidí salir a buscarte. No iba a permitir que ellas vagaran por las calles a estas horas.- Dijo Hanamichi mirando a Haruko.- ¿Por qué me seguiste? Te dije que te quedaras en casa.- le preguntó suavemente.

-No lo sé. Llamé a Abigail para decirle que no se preocupara, pero no pude. Decidimos salir a buscaros. Recordé que en tu chaqueta había el walkie talkie, cogí el otro y nos encontramos en el muelle.

-¿Llevaba un walkie en el bolsillo?- Preguntó Hanamichi con cara de asombro.

-Sí- dijo Haruko sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo usasteis?- dije yo.

-Lo intentamos, pero no funciona. Podíamos oír lo que decíais, pero vosotros no podíais oírnos.- Añadió ella.

-¿Por qué no vinisteis hacia la arena con nosotros?- les pregunté a Abigail

-No quisimos interrumpir- me contestó.

-¿Interrumpir?- dijo el pelirrojo muy nervioso

-Hablabais sin pegaros por una vez en vuestras vidas.- dijo Haruko con la voz rota.

-Pensamos que quizá estabais arreglando vuestras diferencias- Añadió Abigail al ver que Haruko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya no podía decir nada más. ¿Podía ser que ellas hubieran interpretado todo como yo mismo lo hice? Pobre muchacha, de ser así, debía ser duro hacerle ver a ese alcornoque que tiene por mejor amigo que yo estoy enamorado de él, siendo ella mi fan numero uno.

Hanamichi volvió a abrazar a Haruko. Le susurró algo en el oído que no llegué a escuchar, y luego le beso la cabeza y dijo:

-Lo siento- muy bajito. ¿Quizá él sí se había dado cuenta del gran esfuerzo que la chica hacía por nosotros? Y volvió a abrazarla. Ella lloraba silenciosamente acurrucada en su pecho.

Abigail empezó a sollozar, y yo la abracé por detrás.

Luego con mucha suavidad, y ternura las subimos arriba. Las arropamos en mi cama, y las dejamos allí solas.

-Intentad dormir. Si queréis nada seremos abajo.- le dije a Abigail antes de irme.- Te quiero pequeña.

-Y yo a ti Kaede.- susurró antes que saliera de la habitación. Quise decirle algo a Haruko, pero no supe qué, y no quería hacerle más daño. Así que simplemente salí detrás del pelirrojo, y volvimos en silencio a la sala.

El silencio era incomodo. Pero no sabía como reempezar lo que horas antes habíamos dejado a medias. Los dos a la vez dijimos

-Kaede

-Hanamichi

Volvimos a callar por unos instantes, pero el pelirrojo añadió.

-¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te cambias? Luego hablamos.

Yo ni recordaba que todavía era el único que iba vestido con las ropas sucias y ensangrentadas de la pelea de la noche. Hice que sí con la cabeza y me levanté. Me metí en el baño que antes había usado Hanamichi. Me desvestí y dejé que el agua tibia rodara por mi espalda. Aún así cuando cerré el grifo no estaba más relajado. Salí de la ducha, y cuando me vestía vi algo que me dejó sin aliento. El vapor de la ducha caliente había empañado el espejo, pero todo él estaba lleno de palabras.

"Rivalidad""Atracción""Envidia""Deseo""Amistad"

"Compenetración""Inferioridad""Tranquilidad"

"Angustia" "Ira"¿Amor?

¿Que querían decir?

Estaba claro que el Do'aho las había escrito. ¿Pero lo había hecho para que las encontrara?. ¿O las había dejado allí olvidadas? Fuera como fuera, ¿qué significaban?. ¿Eran quizá lo que el pelirrojo sentía por mí? De ser así la compenetración, la envidia, la ira y la rivalidad eran ciertas, seguro. ¿Pero me consideraba un amigo? Bueno quizá después de tanto tiempo lo hiciera. ¿Y lo de la angustia y la inferioridad?. ¿Se sentía mal el Do'aho estando conmigo?. ¿Pero entonces lo de la tranquilidad?. ¡Atracción y deseo! Esas dos palabras me habían calado hondo. ¿Yo también me sentía así con él pero sin el amor de que servían?. ¿Por qué los interrogantes?. ¿Es que no sabía el Do'aho si me amaba, o quizá las palabras no significaran lo que el Do'aho sentía por mí, sino lo que él creía que yo sentía por él?. Pero yo no sentía angustia. No, no es verdad, sí sentía angustia, al pensar que él nunca me amaría. ¿Pero inferioridad? Quizá al ver su rápida evolución, pero en ese caso era más adecuado hablar de envidia. ¿Pero él no podía saber que yo le deseaba, verdad?

No, tenía más sentido que eso fuera lo que él sentía por mi. ¿Pero por qué, por qué dejarlo allí?. ¿Y si esperaba que yo lo leyera, por qué los interrogantes?

-¿Que intentas decirme con esto Hanamichi?- murmuré repasando por enésima vez esas palabras.

-Que estoy confuso.- respondió su voz detrás de mi.

Había estado tan absorto, que no lo había oído entrar. Estaba justo detrás e mi. Yo me tumbé para enfrentarlo de cara, pero el se sonrojó. Entonces me di cuenta que todavía iba medio desnudo. Me sonrojé. Intenté taparme con la toalla, pero mis manos estaban torpes. El estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración encima de mi, su olor, su calor. ¿Cómo esperaba que pensara en esa situación?

Pero quizá esperaba que precisamente no lo hiciera.

Se acercó a mi un poco más y finalmente posó sus labios en los míos. Mi corazón tuvo una parada momentánea antes de desbocarse por completo. Mis manos soltaron la toalla que me cubría dejándome en calzoncillos. Fue tan grande la sorpresa, y tan rápido el beso que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Simplemente me quedé allí parado, como una estatua. Entonces él se separó, y me dijo.

-Me equivoqué. Lo siento. – se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Entonces mi cerebro volvió a funcionar, y pude volver a mover mi cuerpo. Le detuve por el brazo antes que saliera.

-Si quieres pegarme hazlo rápido, quisiera irme.- me dijo con la voz rota, y sin levantar la cabeza.

¿Pero qué decía ese loco? Le tomé la cara con ambas manos y entonces fui yo quien le besé. Acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, empujándolo hasta quedar recostados en la pared. Él me respondió al beso. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-Yo no. – le murmuré.

-¿Tú no qué?- peguntó con miedo en la voz.

-Que no estoy confuso. Sé muy bien lo que quiero, y de quien lo quiero.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó.

-Sí- dije alto y claro.

-Gracias- murmuró él antes de volver a besarme. ¡Mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad! No podía creer que por fin esos labios carnosos, me estuvieran besando. A mi. Solo a mi. Luego murmuró.

-Yo no,..., no se,..., - estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba. Calló. Respiró hondo y entonces me dijo todo seguido.- Yo no sé si te amo Kaede, pero me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Si pudiéramos simplemente tomárnoslo con calma. Necesito tiempo. Me da miedo equivocarme, y hacerte daño, y hacerme daño. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo, y luego estaba Haruko, yo no quería hacerle daño tampoco. Y cuando creí que por fin te lo podría decir apareció Abigail, y pensé que me había equivocado. Pensé que otra vez me había fijado en a persona equivocada. Y Me daba celos que te preocuparas tanto por ella, y por eso la traté tan mal, y yo lo siento mucho Kaede.- El pelirrojo acabó con los ojos empañados.

-No llores Hanamichi.

-Yo no estoy llorando (snif)- dijo él en su tono de niño pequeño.

-¡Ya!- le respondí yo antes de volver a besarle. –Deja que me vista y vamos al salón- le dije antes de darle un último beso fugaz y separarme de él.

Él salió del baño, y cuando estuve vestido con el chándal y la camiseta, también salí.

Esa fue una noche corta. Hanamichi y yo nos dormimos abrazados en el sofá.

Despertamos con el timbre de la puerta. Era Akagi que venía a por Haruko. Pero ella y Abigail todavía dormían, y no queríamos despertarlas. Akagi estaba preocupado, y lo estuvo más una vez le contamos lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Akagi, ella y Abigail hicieron mal en salir solas de noche, pero no la riñas por ello. Ahora más que nunca va a necesitar de tu apoyo.- le dije yo al final.

-¿Qué más ha ocurrido que deba saber?- dijo el ex capitán.

-Ayer, ella demostró un gran valor. Hizo algo que le llevó a perder algo muy importante para ella, y todo por nosotros.- le dije

-Pero ella es fuerte y lo superará. Lo sé, estoy convencido de ello. Pero no va a querer que esté a su lado para ayudarla, así que hazme un favor Akagi, cuídamela mucho, ¿de acuerdo?- añadió el Do'aho otra vez con los ojos anegados. Yo le di la mano, y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Luego nos dimos cuenta que Akagi lo había visto y nos soltamos inmediatamente.

-Desde el día que te lesionaste la espalda en ése último partido Hanamichi, he temido que esto ocurriera-dijo mirando nuestras manos. Pero no había recriminación en su voz. Solo tristeza. Supongo que él también sabía lo que eso significaba para su hermana. -Os aconsejo que llaméis a Kogure y a Mitsui y habléis con ellos. Os pueden ayudar a sobrellevar los momentos tensos cómo éste en un futuro. No habéis elegido un camino fácil chicos.

En ese momento aparecieron la chicas por la escalera. En cuanto Haruko vio a Akagi empezó a correr y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Abigail se acercó a nosotros y yo la abracé. Despedimos a los Akagi y luego me llevé a Abigail a la cocina para prepararle algo de desayunar.

-¿Como te encuentras Abigail?- le pregunté mientras le preparaba un zumo de naranja.

-No lo sé. Quisiera borrar toda la noche de ayer.- dijo ella con la voz apagada.

-No toda espero.- le dije girándome hacia ella, sonriendo al ver a Hanamichi parado en la puerta observándonos. Supongo que ella notó en mi algo diferente.

-¿Oh Kaede qué ocurrió anoche?- preguntó. Supongo que no sabía que Hanamichi nos espiaba des de la puerta de la cocina.

-Que tenías razón, y después de todo quizá Haruko no es tan boba como aparenta.- dije.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kaede.- me contestó. Ella ya me había entendido. No hicieron falta explicaciones. Ella se levantó y me abrazó. Entonces Hanamichi entró en la cocina.

-Abigail.- dijo para captar su atención. Ella me soltó y se giró.- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te he tratado estos días. Mi comportamiento fue...

-¿Imperdonable?. ¿Poco caballeroso?. ¿Desagradable?- le interrumpió ella con bastante mala leche. La verdad no cero que él supiera qué contestar a eso.

-Vamos Abigail, no seas tan dura con él. Al fin y al cabo te acaba de pedir disculpas. Y créeme, eso no ocurre a menudo.- Le dije yo para que no le machacara tanto.

-¡Oye!. ¡Claro que no¡porqué no suelo equivocarme!. ¿Olvidas que soy el genio Sakuragi?- dijo él en su tono de "yo soy el más mejor". Pero luego le dijo más serio- Pero me equivoqué contigo Abigail, y te pido perdón por ello.

Ella le miró como sospesando el veredicto. Luego le izo una seña para que se agachara un poco. Y en la oreja, para que yo no lo oyera, le susurró algo que hizo que Hanamichi pusiera primero una mueca de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

Luego ella se separó y le preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Trato echo?

-No he querido nada más en muuucho tiempo.- dijo sonriendo todavía. ¿Qué clase de trato acababan de hacer esos dos?. ¡Me daba más miedo que una piedra! Hanamichi le tendió la mano a Abigail, pero ella se la quedó mirando y luego se la estiró para acercarlo a ella, y así abrazarle riendo.

Les miré y sonreí ante la aceptación de Abigail. Por fin parecía que se llevarían bien. Me acerqué a ellos y les abracé haciendo un sándwich de Abigail. Entre los dos la estrujamos un poco y ella empezó a chillar.

-¡Ehh que me aplastáis!

Entonces Hanamichi rió y me besó. Adoro esa boca. Y ese beso estaba lleno de dulzura y felicidad.

-¡Ehh!. ¡Que sigo aquí chicos!- dijo ella. Un poco sonrojado Hanamichi se apartó. Y ella se echó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?- le dijo un poco enfadado por el descaro de ella de reírse de él en su cara. La verdad es que siempre, desde que la conocí, que pensé que era un poco descarada. Parecía no recordar que le sacábamos un par de años, y una cabeza de altura.

-De ti- dijo ella todavía aguantándose la risa por debajo la nariz.

-¡Pero tú eres una descarada!- le dijo enfadándose, pero creo que sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Ella estalló en carcajadas ante su enfado.

-Ay es que eres monísimo Hanamichi- consiguió gesticular ella mientras se destornillaba ante nosotros dos. En eso tenía razón, cuando Hanamichi se enfada y pone cara de niño pequeño está monísimo. Esa idea casi hace que me ponga a reír con ella, pero por otro lado no era correcto que se riera de ése modo de alguien mayor que ella.- Ahora entiendo porque a Kaede le gusta hacerte enfadar.

-¡Abigail!- dije ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso delante de Hanamichi?. ¿Pero es que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada? Pero mi enfado pareció hacerla reír todavía más. Hanamichi nos miró y se echó a reír con ella. ¡Eso si me cabreó!. ¿Pero que cachondeo era ese?

-¿Y se puede saber de que te ríes tu Idiota?- dije con voz fría.

El insulto surtió efecto porque le hizo parar. Me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-No soy ningún Idiota.

-Pues te reías como uno.- contesté.

-De ti.- contestó serio.- Acababa de recordar algo que Abigail me dijo la tarde que la conocí.

-¡Pero si desde el momento que te la presenté que no le has dirigido la palabra apenas!- dije. ¿Que puñetas decía ese tarado?

-¿Qué?. ¡Esa tarde no, la que hablamos en el parque!. ¿Te acuerdas?- le dijo a la chica.

-Sí, iba a pedirle disculpas a Kaede, pero tú me detuviste. ¿Pero qué te ha hecho reír de lo que te dije?- preguntó ella curiosa. Entonces recordé esa tarde, y me di cuenta que él nunca me dijo de que hablaron con Abaigail. ¿Así que ella iba a pedirme disculpas?

-Querías disculparte con él por haberle ofendido, y yo no te creí. No pensé que fueras realmente capaz de poder ofenderle. Pero acabas de hacerlo casi tan bien como yo. – dicho eso ambos se echaron a reír otra vez al verme.

Cuando los oí, di media vuelta y salí de la cocina dando un portazo. ¡Con lo contento que me había levantado! La verdad es que ellos dos eran los únicos que conseguían ponerme de mala leche de ese modo. En eso se parecían mucho. ¿Quizá por eso les quería a ambos tanto?

Pensaba en lo idiota que era Sakuragi. ¿Si no podíamos pasar ni media hora sin pelear, cómo íbamos a llevar adelante nada juntos? Mejor no empezar nada más serio, antes de hacernos daño. Ese pensamiento me golpeó el corazón de tal modo que creí que me ahogaría. Iba a encerrarme en la habitación para llorar otra vez por su culpa cuando noté su mano en mi hombro. Estaba tan enfadado con él por ser lo bastante idiota como para echarlo todo a perder que me giré con la firme intención de pegarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara, pero él fue más rápido, y me besó. Primero intenté apartarle, pero no pude resistirme demasiado, sus labios son demasiado convincentes con ese argumento, y pronto le rodeé la cabeza con una mano para ahondar el beso mientras la otra mano iba directo a su espalda para acercarme a él. ¿Ahora que le tenía por fin en mis brazos, como había podido imaginar dejarle ir por una estúpida discusión?. ¿Cómo había podido pensar siquiera que podría "romper" con él ahora que sabía que yo le gustaba?. ¿"Romper"?. ¿Romper qué?. ! Si ni siquiera sabía que clase de relación se suponía que teníamos en ese momento!.

Me costaba razonar todo eso con las manos de Hanamichi en mi espalda. Y realmente noté que mi mente se quedaba en blanco y se olvidaba de todo en el momento en que Hanamichi se acomodó en mis brazos rozando mis partes nobles con las suyas. Un gemido escapó de mí, mi cuerpo estaba despertando y mis sentidos estaban al ciento cincuenta por ciento. Por eso oí la puerta de la cocina cerrarse. Pero me costó reaccionar.

¡Abigail! Teníamos que parar, no podía seguir con eso con Abigail en la cocina. Oh dios, pero tenia tantas ganas de... Me costó mucho ir suavizando el beso para separarme de él.

Hanamichi estaba sonrojado. No dijo nada pero parecía turbado.

-Vamos arriba- le dije tomándole de la mano. Pero el no se movió. Me giré y estaba rojo como un perdigote mirando al suelo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, y Abigail sigue en la cocina, recuerdas?- Le dije no muy alto para que ella no oyera. Luego le cogí de la mano y me lo llevé escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, y cerré la puerta. Él se sentó en mi cama esperando a que yo hiciera algo supongo. Pero yo no tenía nada claro. Estaba nervioso y quería hablar con él pero no sabía muy bien ni cómo hacerlo, ni qué decirle. Me quedé en la puerta mirándole durante un buen rato hasta que él se cansó de mi silencio.

-Kaede sé que anoche te dije que quería ir despacio. ¿Pero... no habrás parado por eso, verdad?

-¿Qué?- le dije yo. ¡De donde acaba semejante estupidez! –¡Claro que no! Pero eso puede esperar. Primero quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?- me preguntó al tiempo que me hacía un gesto para que me acercara a mi cama y me sentara a su lado. Pero yo me quedé de pie recostado en la puerta de la habitación.

-De nosotros. Yo ya te dije anoche que te amo.

-Kaede yoo...

-Hanamichi por favor escúchame un momento. Ya sé que tu no estás seguro, yo te gusto y para mi es suficiente por ahora. No quiero que me digas que me amas hasta estar seguro, no hasta que me lo digas e corazón.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero que pueda esperar para eso, no quiere decir que pueda hacerlo por otras cosas.- al decir eso la cara de Hanamichi se tiñó de carmesí. –Si estás pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en la escalera...- su sonrojo aumentó- No solo me refería a eso. Me refería a establecer un compromiso.

-¿Un compromiso?

-Llámalo ser novios, pareja o como quieras, pero necesito saber que entre nosotros hay algo firme pese a todo.

-Claro que lo hay- me contestó él. –Kaede, es cierto que estoy confuso, y tampoco yo quiero decirte que te amo hasta estar seguro de ello, porque no quiero hacerte daño. Pero claro que hay algo serio. Me gustas y quiero tener una relación seria contigo. ¿Kaede quieres ser mi pareja de ahora en adelante?- me preguntó levantándose para quedar a mi misma altura.

-Sí- le susurré yo. Y estaba a punto de besarle cuando él me lo impidió poniendo suavemente su mano en mis labios.

-En cuanto a lo que ha pasado en las escaleras quiero que quede claro una cosa- me dijo suavemente, mientras yo me separaba un poco de él para poder escucharle. –Anoche te dije que no quería correr, y es cierto, pero te deseo, y no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros. Llevo años queriendo probarlo, y ahora sé que quiero que sea contigo, porque te deseo- acabó susurrándome, mientras me atraía y me besaba.

**..··..··..aquí empieza..··..··..**_

* * *

Su boca, húmeda y tibia, masajeó mis labios hasta abrir la mía. Entonces, su lengua se introdució en mi boca buscando el contacto con la mía. Al tiempo noté sus manos posarse en mi cintura, y luego resbalar lentamente en una suave caricia hasta mi espalda y mi culo. Tan pronto como pude reaccionar ante la avalancha de gratas sensaciones que su proximidad me producía, coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda mientras que lentamente la otra se enredaba en su sedoso cabello. _

_La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos permitía que fácilmente notásemos lo excitado que estaba el otro._

_Hanamichi dejó por un momento mi boca al tiempo que sus manos se introducían en mi camiseta. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al contacto de sus frías manos con mi piel que ardía, y aumentó el estremecimiento cuando deliberadamente, y aprovechado el acto reflejo de echar la cabeza un poco atrás por el placer de sus caricias en mi espalda, empezó a besar mi cuello. En ese momento no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido saliera de mis labios mientras me entregaba por completo a las gratas caricias de sus manos y sus labios._

_Pronto mi camiseta le estorbó, y con más prisas que otra cosa, me la sacó arrojándola al suelo. Aprovechando que nos habíamos separado, me empujó hasta la cama y allí me dejó tumbado cara arriba. Me miró con los ojos brillantes y antes de tumbarse sobre mí para besarme de nuevo con pasión, se quitó él su camiseta, bien mi camiseta para ser exactos._

_Con uno de los movimientos más sensuales que he visto nunca, se tumbó delicadamente encima de mí. Sus manos aprisionando las mías, su boca tomando la mía, de dónde no paraban de salir pequeños gemidos. Gemidos de placer provocados por el constante vaivén de su cuerpo encima del mío, pero también de frustración pues me tenía completamente inmovilizado, impidiendo así que yo participara para nada activamente en ese juego de poder y seducción._

_Sin soltar mis manos, volvió a atacar mi cuello cual vampiro, supongo que atraído por el éxito de esa caricia hacía unos instantes cuado estábamos de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Y de nuevo yo no pude hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Él aprovechó esos momentos de dulce desfallecimiento de mi cuerpo para soltarme, con la seguridad que no iba a moverme, y bajar sus manos hasta mi pantalón, el cual fue lanzado al suelo al lado de las camisetas._

_Me encontraba casi desnudo debajo el cálido peso de su cuerpo sin poder moverme ni ganas de hacerlo, torturado hábilmente por su boca, y sus manos en mi pecho, mis pezones, mi ombligo mi vientre. A medida que sus caricias iban bajando por mi torso mi respiración fue volviéndose cada vez más irregular. Debajo de mis calzoncillos, mi pene se encontraba ya erecto y mis caderas hacían espasmódicos movimientos buscando el roce de mis genitales con cualquier parte del cuerpo de Hanamichi, a la vez que mi espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente para ayudar en el proceso._

_Pero Hanamichi no hizo caso alguno de mi excitación y en vez de sacarme la ropa interior, empezó a besarme el vientre, aproximándose a la goma del calzoncillo pero sin tocarla, luego, con suavidad me abrió de piernas y se colocó entre ellas, pero tampoco me tocó. Se dedicó a besarme el interior de mis piernas, dulcemente, pero de forma muy húmeda y por tanto muy frustrante para mi. Hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos, y no recordaba haberme sentido así de caliente en la vida._

_-Hanamichi- no pude evitar que pequeños gemidos salieran de mí mezclados con su nombre._

_Por fin, cuando pensaba que iba a conseguir que me viniera sin siquiera haberme tocado los genitales, Hanamichi se decidió a sacarme la ropa interior. Por unos instantes se quedó observándome. Luego se tumbó de nuevo en mi para poder besarme. Pero yo ya no podía más. Frenéticamente mi cadera se movía restregándome contra él, mientas su boca me ahogaba de placer. Sin tocarme, y casi sin soltar mi boca, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior._

_Cuando por fin pude notar la totalidad de su piel en contacto con la mía, mi piel se erizó de nuevo._

_-¿Tienes frío?- me susurró._

_Yo no pude susurrar, solo un gemido salió de mí._

_-¿Te pone que te miren?- me preguntó. En ese momento no entendí a qué venía la pregunta. –A mi no- dijo, y con mucha agilidad se levantó y corrió las cortinas de la ventana._

_Sin decir nada más se acercó de nuevo a la cama, pero esta vez no se tumbó encima de mí como antes, subió a la cama y se puso a cuatro gatas detrás de mi cabeza._

_-¿Hanamichi qué haces?- logré preguntarle._

_-Te beso la frente- dijo mientras y me besó la frente –los labios- e hizo otro tanto con ellos, pero esta vez se entretuvo un poco. Era extraño besarnos de ese modo, pues estábamos del revés. A cuatro gatas empezó a deslizarse más encima de mi, hasta que su cabeza estaba en mi pecho_

_-Beso tus pezones- y se dedicó a succionarlos, primero uno y después el otro. Pero yo no me quedé estático como la primera vez, alcé la cabeza del colchón y apresé sus tetillas entre mis labios. Ese contacto lo hizo estremecerse de tal modo que casi perdió las fuerzas y cayó encima de mí. Era mucho más excitante de lo que creía, el poder de hacerle temblar. A medida que él iba bajando sus caricias hasta mi abdomen, yo hice otro tanto. Esta vez pero fue directo a mis genitales._

_En el momento en que noté algo húmedo que rozaba mi glande, no pude evitar gemir más fuerte que las veces anteriores_

_-¡aahhh!_

_Para cuando me di cuenta su propia erección estaba enfrente de mi cara, y sin pensármelo dos veces me la metí de golpe en la boca. Noté todo su cuerpo estremecerse, le fallaron las fuerzas, y cayó recostado en sus codos, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara más cercano al mío, y así introduciendo todavía más su pene en mi boca. Tanto que por un momento pensé que iba a ahogarme, así que delicadamente alejé mi cabeza sacándolo de mí. Pero lo hice lentamente y ejerciendo una suave presión con mis labios alrededor de esa barra de carne que palpitaba bruscamente._

_-¡aaaahhhhh!- dijo él._

_Sus gemidos me excitaban tanto como sus caricias, así que involuntariamente mis caderas se alzando buscando alibio._

_Así poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, el uno al otro fuimos incrementando el ritmo de las caricias, los besos, y lamidos en nuestros respectivos genitales._

_Su boca alrededor de mi se sentía increíble, y aunque me hubiera gustado alargar ese placentero estado de irrealidad eternamente, mi cuerpo llegó rápidamente al máximo punto de excitación. Pronto unas pequeñas gotas salieron de mi pene con un primer gemido_

_-Ohhh, Hanamichi_

_En ese momento agarró mi miembro con su mano, y empezó a masturbarme a una velocidad creciente._

_-¡Ahh Ahhh ahhhhha ahaaahahaha!-_

_El placer era tanto que casi me detuve en las caricias que yo le estaba dando a él. Creo que en el momento en que me vine paré por completo. Pero no estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo la sensación de ingravidez, que me provocó ese orgasmo justo después que yo alcanzara una velocidad en el vaivén de mis caderas que nunca supuse que podría alcanzar._

_-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh- casi grité._

_Me quedé por un momento tendido en la cama fuera de mi, con la mente en blanco y sin poder moverme. Luego, noté cono las caderas de Hana también de balanceaban enfrente de mi cara._

_Volví a lamerle el pene de arriba a bajo como si de un helado se tratara. Abandonándose por completo a las sensaciones Hanamichi se tumbó a mi lado, le era imposible de mantenerse encima de mí por más tiempo sin desplomarse. Así que ahora yo me puse encima de él y me esmeré para hacerle sentir tan bien como yo me había sentido momentos antes._

_Completamente fuera de si –Hanamichi jadeaba, intensamente. Y cuando noté que el líquido pre seminal salía de él, hice lo que él. Mi mano le envolvió y le masturbé, con presión y velocidad disfrutando de los graves gemidos que escapaban de él, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad._

_-Ah aah aaahhh aaahhhh aaaahahhh aahhhhh AAAAAhhhhhh!- acabó gritando mientras delante mío expulsaba una masa blanca y viscosa que se esparció por su vientre, mi mano, y las sábanas._

_Como yo antes que él, se quedó por completo desarmado y exhausto en una sensación de ingravidez por unos instantes. Me tumbé a su lado sonriendo de felicidad, cansado, y sudado. Recuperando mi ritmo cardíaco habitual, me miré la mano. Toda embadurnada por el semen de Hanamichi. Una pregunta cruzó mi mente "a que debe saber esto?". Así que me lamí el dedo. Es difícil describirlo, era como salado, como el sudor o las lágrimas, pero distinto. Me gustó. Una idea cruzó mi mente, y sonriendo pícaramente me dispuse cómodamente encima las piernas de mi pelirrojo amante para poder lamer toda su simiente vertida en su vientre y luego la que quedaba en su miembro. Mis suaves lamidas, lograron su cometido, pues logré que su pene empezara a endurecerse de nuevo._

_Puesto a investigar y hacer cosas que en otro momento me habrían parecido completas cochinadas, no me conformé con lamerle el pene, así que bajé más, le hice doblar las piernas y abrirlas, para tener más fácil acceso a sus testículos primero, y luego un poco dudoso me dirigí hacia su ano. Pero por el camino descubrí que su espalda se arqueaba profusamente si hacía presión en cierto punto entre su ano y sus genitales. Le torturé un poco hasta que decidí seguir mi exploración. Para ese entonces su pene estaba otra vez en pie como un soldado obediente a mis ordenes. Aprovechando que yo todavía estaba untado de mi propio semen, unté mis dedos con él y introducí uno en el ano de Hanamichi._

_-¡HHHH!. ¿Kaede qué haces?- me dijo._

_-¿Te molesta?- le pregunté, luego moví mi dedo dentro de él._

_-Es extrañoooooooo- exclamó cundo hice esos movimientos, pero el arqueo de su espalda me decía que no le era desagradable del todo así que seguí "explorado"._

_Pronto quise averiguar si otro dedo le haría sentir mejor todavía, así que no tardé en meter un segundo dedo. Un leve quejido salió de sus labios._

_-¿Duele?- dije._

_-Un poco- confesó él._

_Me estuve quieto temiendo que si me movía le dolería más. Pensé que tendría que ir con cuidado para sacarlos. Pero entonces noté que su ano hacía involuntarios movimientos de presión alrededor de mis dedos., eso me excitó sobremanera, solo en pensar en como se sentiría tener allí mi miembro en vez de dos dedos. Así que mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba con ese pensamiento mi mente pensaba una manera que hacer que Hanamichi no quisiera que le sacara los dedos de dentro._

_Así me incliné de nuevo sobre su pene y me lo metí de lento en la boca. Al mismo tiempo que con los dedos efectuaba lentos y suaves movimientos dentro de él. Y pareció gustarle de nuevo. Porqué pronto no eran dos sino tres. Cuando creí que ya no le dolían mis movimientos en su culo, me separé de su pene y le pregunté._

_-¿Hanmaichi puedo?_

_Vi en sus ojos una sombra de duda. Así que empecé a retirar mis dedos de él, pero él se movió volviendo a introducirlos de nuevo en él, más profundo que las otras veces, y ahogó un gemido._

_-Sí Kaede, no salgas de mí..._

_Así que saqué mis dedos, en contra de lo que me había pedido, pero pronto los reemplacé por mi miembro erecto de excitación por sus gemidos y espasmos bajo mis manos._

_Era estrecho y caliente, y se sentía tan bien que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en él de golpe. Pero duró poco mi auto control. Pronto mis caderas empezaron a moverse primero lentamente adentro y a fuera de él. Así como sus caderas también participaba en esa danza._

_Cada embate era un poco más profundo que el anterior, y más fuerte, y más rápido. Mi mano voló de nuevo a su miembro alcanzando un ritmo similar al que yo llevaba dentro de él._

_De repente sus manos se agarraron en mi culo, y empezaron a forzarme más adentro, más profundo. Con cada embate él gritaba, y yo también._

_Estuvimos así unos momentos, hasta que noté que me iba a venir e intenté avisarle._

_-¡HA ahha ahah Hanaaaaaa!_

_Pero ya era tarde, de nuevo mis caderas se volvieron espasmódicas, y mis movimientos dejaron de ser controlados. Con un último embate más violento que los demás, me derramé dentro de él, y acto seguido él lo hizo en mi mano._

_Sin poder evitarlo me derrumbé encima de él. Allí me quedé por muchos minutos, sin siquiera salir de él._

_Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, y nuestros corazones se fueron calmando. Luego me salí de él, intentando que no le doliera, y me tumbé a su lado._

* * *

**..··..··..Aprensivos/as podeis seguir a partir de aquí..··..··**

-Gracias- le susurré. -Te quiero.

-Lo sé- me dijo. Yo no esperaba que me dijera yo también, prefería que la primera vez que me lo dijera fuera de una forma más serena.

Quedamos allí abrazados en las sábanas todas removidas y con manchas húmedas.

-Me apetece una ducha Kaede.

Yo levanté mi cabeza de su pecho para decirle que no hacía falta que me pidiera permiso, pero él fue más rápido.

-¿Te bañas conmigo?

Salimos hacia el baño, y nos metimos bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

-Mmmm- susurré cuando el agua me tocó.

Hanamichi también ronroneó con el agua. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza directamente debajo del chorro de agua cuando le besé.

-Kaede, a la próxima quiero saber qué se siente estando arriba.- me dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Muy bien- dije yo. Al fin y al cabo era lo justo -¿Pero te ha gustado estar a bajo?

-Duele un poco, pero vale la pena- dijo sonriendo. Luego simplemente me besó.

Salimos del baño, y de nuevo nos vestimos con mi ropa.

-Kitsune, tengo hambre- dijo Hanamichi mientras se ponía un par de calcetines.

-Vamos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. ¿Porqué no avisas a tu casa y te quedas a comer?

Mientras decía esto, iba sacando las sábanas, y haciendo un revoltijo que luego me llevaría a bajo para lavar, junto con las ropas sucias de Hana, Abigail y mías de la noche anterior.

Mientras yo hacía la tarea de poner la lavadora oí a Hanamichi hablando por teléfono. No tardó mucho en colgar.

En la cocina encontramos a Abigail durmiendo sobre sus brazos, así que intentamos preparar la comida sin hacer ruido.

Cuando ya estábamos acabando ella despertó.

Por suerte no parecía saber qué había ocurrido, ni preguntó por ello, supongo que ya se lo imaginó.

Luego comimos, y ella nos pidió dormir otro poco más. Así nos tumbamos en la cama recién hecha, y como mínimo yo no tardé en quedar dormido abrazado a Hanamichi y con Abigail recostada a mi lado.

Esa misma tarde cuando los tres despertamos de la siesta, salimos al parque. Era sábado, nosotros dos teníamos muchas ganas de jugar, y Abigail no quiso perdérselo. Antes de salir de casa le dijo.

-Me fijé que a veces traías una cámara. ¿Quieres que te preste la mía?- la verdad es que el aparato que solía carretear arriba y abajo era una cámara muy vieja. La mía en cambio era una cámara digital Pensé que le gustaría.

Esa tarde mientras nosotros jugábamos nos vimos sometidos a una intensa sesión de fotos. Se acercó a nosotros tanto como pudo. Y nos fotografió desde detrás del aro, desde la banda, de atrás... Pero le quedaron muy bien. Y estoy convencido que esas no fueron las mejores por la cámara nueva sino por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre nosotros.

¬ ¬ ------- ¿fin?

Sant Vicenç  
Desmbre 2005

* * *

**Grissina**: _Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Como habeis visto aunque la historia es la misma, no es lo mismo. A la proxima sabrés como lo vivó Hanamichi._


	3. Hanamichi

Advertencia: hay un trozo lemmon, si no te gusta puedes saltarlo, yo te aviso de cando empieza y dónde acaba. ;P a los que lo lean, disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**

**HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

**+HANAMICHI+**

Todavía no se cómo, el año 1998 ingresé en Shohoku. Los estudios no eran mi fuerte, pero había prometido a mi madre que llegaría a ser un hombre de provecho en esta vida. El problema es que se me daba fatal estudiar, y nunca he entendido porque, pero soy un imán para los problemas. Así que cuando llegué al instituto yo ya tenía mi propio ejército, mi Gundam Sakuragi.

Juntos solíamos salir de pendoneo, nunca hicimos nada de provecho, pero no teníamos más ambición que ser los mejores peleando, y algún día encontrar una chica quizás. En eso yo había hecho mil y un intentos, y hasta esa fecha cincuenta chicas me habían rechazado ya. Pero aunque ellos se burlaban de mi, yo quería tener a alguien que me quisiera, y por eso seguía insistiendo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto conocí a Haruko Akagi. Ella era la chica más dulce que podáis imaginaros. Y pensé, "si alguien puede llegar a quererme tiene que ser ella". Pero como todo en mi vida, eso no fue tan fácil. Ella adoraba el deporte, y para impresionarla me metí en el equipo de baloncesto, dónde su hermano mayor era el capitán. Ahora, recordando esos tiempos, se me hace difícil imaginar mi vida sin el baloncesto. Poco después de conocerla supe que ella estaba coladita por uno de los novatos del equipo: Kaede Rukawa.

Me pasé un año luchando para mejorar en el baloncesto y conseguir que ella dejara de verle sólo a él. Pero no lo conseguí. Al final del primer año solo conseguí que me diera otra calabaza. Encima en el último partido me lesioné la espalda. Muchos pensaron que dejaría el baloncesto. Pero a esas alturas ya no podía.

Demostrándoles una vez más que soy un genio, me recuperé bastante pronto y pude llegar a jugar para el campeonato nacional, en segundo. Al principio no sabía muy bien qué me movía a intentar recuperarme. La chica de mis sueños me dejó claro que sólo quería ser mi amiga, y mi espalda estaba hecha polvo. En el equipo ya tenían a otro genio, Kaede Rukawa. ¿Para que debía recuperarme? Llegué a preguntarme, pero la respuesta era sencilla.:  
Para ganarle a él.

Lo que se inició con odio por ser el centro del mundo de Haruko, pronto se convirtió en celos por ser él tan admirado, aunque -no se lo digáis pero...- yo también le admiraba. ¡Joder es que su juego es cochinamente perfecto! Pues eso que en realidad dejé de odiarlo y ya sólo quería ganarle.

Enseguida me di cuenta que tengo un talento natural para este deporte. Soy el genio Sakuragi y tenía que demostrárselo. Pero para mejorar se debe practicar con el mejor, y hasta que mi espalda estuviera recuperada por completo, él mantenía ése titulo, por lo que una tarde le propuse de encontrarnos el sábado en el parque para hacer un uno contra uno.

Desde entonces cada sábado, jugamos juntos hasta quedar rendidos.

Dos años más tarde, aunque estos encuentros siguieran igual, algo había cambiado. Yo había cambiado. Entrenar tantas horas juntos pronto dio sus frutos. En poco más de dos meses todo Kanagawa ya nos conocía como el Dúo Dorado de Shohoku. Nos fuimos conociendo hasta el punto que en la pista sabíamos perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba hacer en cualquier instante, por lo que nuestra compenetración era única. Y eso que ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

Irle conociendo no sólo me sirvió para compenetrarnos mejor que nunca, sino que empezó a crecer en mí un sentimiento de respeto, y una extraña amistad que me desconcertaba. Me tenía confuso. A su lado muchas veces me sentía inferior a él, y eso me llevaba a "odiarle" por ello. Pero no era odio como al principio, era algo distinto, rivalidad, competición, incluso ira. ¿Pero odio? No ya no era odio.

Cuando empezamos a hacernos un poco más conocidos, me encantó que las chicas se acercaran a mi pero pronto me di cuenta que no era a mi a quien querían, ellas querían sólo un espejismo, sólo querían la imagen que tenían de mí, no a mí como persona. Empecé a sentirme acosado. Entonces entendí porqué el Zorro nunca les hacía caso a esas histéricas. Él me contó dónde podía esconderme cuando me sintiera muy agobiado. La terraza era un sitio ideal para ello. Subía hasta allí a menudo, pero sólo me quedaba si él estaba dormido. Cuando estás huyendo, quieres paz, no pelearte más. Aunque me encanta pelear con él, había momentos que necesitaba no hacerlo, y el único modo que conocía era cuando él estaba durmiendo. En esos ratos a su lado me sentía realmente tranquilo. Y fue entonces que me empecé a fijar en él. Cuando dormía y su faz estaba completamente relajada. Era hermoso pensé una tarde. Y desde entonces él empezó a aparecer en mis sueños.

Hacía tiempo que muchas de las cosas que hacía las hacía pensando en él, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Me atraía el zorro? Estaba confuso. A menudo me encontraba planeado cosas que me gustaría hacer con él, como si fuéramos realmente amigos, y si iba al cine siempre pensaba si esa película le habría gustado a él, y toda clase de cosas así. Pero nunca antes había pensado tanto en nadie. Ni en mis amigos del gundam, ni si quiera en Haruko.

Ahora ella y yo éramos amigos. Me di cuenta que en realidad yo pensaba tanto o más en Rukawa que ella. Y además, de la misma forma. Sí, es cierto que quería ganarle, pero no era sólo eso. ¿Es que acaso él me gustaba como a ella?

Una noche a principios de verano, justo antes que el segundo curso se terminara, me desperté empapado de sudor, con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas rojas, y con las sábanas mojadas. La imagen de Rukawa desnudo junto a mí, de ése primer sueño erótico con él, me acompañó desde entonces. Tuve que aprender a controlarme, y a disimular, porque cada día le veía en las duchas tras los entrenamientos. Y mi cuerpo había empezado a desearle. Yo, Hanamichi Sakuragi, le deseaba, deseaba a Kaede Rukawa.

No se porqué pero no fue duro de aceptar esa atracción que sentía por él. Lo que me carcomía por dentro era pensar que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de nada con él.

Hasta que el verano entre segundo y tercero, el entrenador Ansai nos apuntó a un campamento de verano de baloncesto para los mejores jugadores del país. A parte de lo mucho que mejoramos allí y de lo bien que me lo pasé, el recuerdo que me quedó más vivo fue el de una conversación que escuché una tarde justo antes de irnos:

Akira Sendoh, hablaba con el chico que me había lesionado en primero. Pero no hablaban de baloncesto, hablaban de chicas. Senoh se hacía el hombre explicándole sus aventuras con admiradoras suyas. Luego empezaron a hablar de si este o aquel tenían novia. Repasaron a todo el campamento. Me enteré de detalles sumamente interesantes de mucho de mis compañeros. Quería saber qué dirían de mi, pero perdió todo el interés cuando dijeron que yo estaba colgado de Haruko, pensé que eran unos idiotas, e iba a marcharme cuando les oí hablar de él. El otro chico le preguntó a Sendoh si sabía si Rukawa tenía novia o algo. Aún en medio de los mejores jugadores del país Rukawa seguía siendo quien más admiradoras tenía después de Sendoh. A Sendoh le dio un ataque de risa, y cuando pudo volver a hablar dijo:

-¡Pero que dices hombre!. ¡Cómo va a tener novia Rukawa si es gay! En todo caso puede que tenga algún novio escondido por allí, pero lo dudo. Es tan arisco que no creo que nadie lo aguante.

¿Que Kaede era gay?. ¿Cómo lo sabía él? Quizá fuera cierto. Eso explicaría porque nunca hacía caso de las chicas que le acosaban. Eso me daba una oportunidad. ¿Pero que tal si eso no era cierto?. ¿Y si me hacía ilusiones y luego resultaba que le gustaban las chicas? No podía ir a preguntárselo para saberlo.

El verano acabó, y empezó el último curso en Shohoku. Cuando el entrenador me nombró capitán me sentí tan emocionado que hasta estuve a punto de abrazar a Kaede con la emoción. Pero me paré a tiempo. No me lo podía creer, por primera vez yo le ganaba en algo a él, yo era el capitán, y él sub-capitán. Siempre pensé que sería al revés, y que una vez más me tocaría ir por detrás de él. Como en todo. Pero no esta vez.

Dirigir los entrenamientos requería mucha dedicación, pero yo tengo energía para ello y mucho más si hiciera falta. Por suerte en la parte técnica Kaede siempre estaba dispuesto a dar las órdenes necesarias, y Haruko era mi nueva ayudante de preparación física, así que me sentía bien con el cargo. Era un poco cómo mirar el equipo desde fuera y intentar arreglar lo que iba mal. Eso me permitía mirarles a todos mientras entrenaban. Y ceo que no tardé en perder ese cuidado que tenía para no mirarle a él tan detenidamente. Ahora lo hacía sin tanto cuidado, y al fin alguien se percató de ello. Aunque no fue él.

Una tarde mientras acompañaba a Haruko a casa, como cada tarde, ella me preguntó.

-¿Hanamichi te has vuelto a enamorar desde que...?- me dijo bajando la cabeza supongo que al recordar el día que me tuvo que decir que no.

-Yo, no..- no sabía que decir- no lo sé.- contesté al final.

Estuvimos un buen rato andando en silencio, y finalmente le pregunté lo que había querido saber desde hacía meses pero nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle.

-¿Haruko, que opinas de los chicos a quienes les gustan otros chicos?

-Hana, por encima de chicos y chicas somos personas. Si en realidad se aman es lo único que importa supongo. – dijo ella.

Cuando el otoño empezó a refrescar, un sábado cuando llegué al parque una chica estaba sentada dibujando en un banco. Kaede me comentó antes de empezar a jugar:

-Esa chica nos observa.

-¿Te ha dicho nada?. ¿Se ha acercado a molestar?- le pregunté yo.

-No- dijo él mirándola.

-¡Pues deja de ser tan paranoico y juega!- y le lancé el balón.

Cuando nosotros paramos ella ya no estaba.

El lunes por la mañana, me crucé con ella por el pasillo. Iba con los del Gundam que me preguntaban dónde había estado el sábado por la tarde. Pero no recuerdo haberla visto más por el instituto. Sólo los sábados. Aunque no le presté mucha atención.

Tras muchos meses de pensarlo estaba casi decidido a decirle lo que sentía a su lado. Quizá me mandara a la mierda, pero no sería la primera vez que me ocurría y además empezaba a pensar que quizá él me correspondiese. Después de todo él fue quien más se preocupó para que me recuperara tras la lesión, y cada sábado entrenaba conmigo, sin faltar ni uno solo. Y a veces le encontraba mirándome. Y no sé, a veces nos entendíamos tan bien, y en realidad a los dos nos gustaba pelear de vez en cuando entre nosotros. Quizá todo eran imaginaciones mías, pero si él me correspondía y yo no le decía nada me sentiría idiota, y si no me correspondía prefería saberlo cuanto antes.

Pero un sábado que yo llegaba tarde la vi acercarse a la cancha, Rukawa jugaba solo, esperándome. Yo la detuve por el brazo.

-No le digas nada cuando está entrenando o se enfadará.- Le dije. Ella se giró.

-Es que debo pedirle disculpas- me dijo, bajando la cabeza un poco cohibida.

-¿Disculpas?- dije entre divertido y sorprendido.

-Sí- dijo sonrojándose levemente- creo que la semana pasada le ofendí.

-Tranquila, dudo que hayas podido hacer nada que le ofenda.- dije yo, pensando en que él no hacía nunca caso de nada de lo que sus admiradoras dijeran.

-Oh, sí que le ofendí, créeme. Creo que herí su orgullo.- me dijo ella.

-¿Y puedo preguntar como lograste hacer eso fuera de una cancha?- dije muy intrigado. No se me ocurría nada que ella pudiera hacer que llamara la atención de Kaede. ¡Y mucho menos que le hiriera el orgullo! Para eso le habría tenido que hacer caso. Eso no iba con él.

-Le di mi opinión sobre vuestros últimos partidos, y creo que no le gustó mucho. ¿No acepta muy bien las malas críticas, verdad?- me preguntó. Ésa chica parecía muy agradable.

-Normalmente no hace caso de lo que la otra gente diga. Somos pocos los que podemos hacerle enfadar con lo que decimos.- esto último más para mi que para ella. Luego callé, y mirándole jugar en la cancha, le dije. –¿Como te llamas?

-Masato, Abigail Masato.

-Muy bien Abigail, haremos una cosa, le transmitiré tus disculpas si lo deseas, pero no es buena idea que le interrumpas ahora. Está enfadado, y además yo hago tarde así que en cuanto me vea se pondrá peor.- Dije pensando en lo duro que iba a jugar él, hoy.

-¿Oh lo siento te retrasé?- preguntó ella apenada.

-No tranquila. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos así?

-Si gracias.- respondió con una leve sonrisa. Era hermosa esa chica.

Entonces me despedí y eché a andar. Pero a los pocos pasos me gritó:

-¡Sakuragi!- me detuve y ella corrió hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté.

-No, solo, dile que en realidad jugáis muy bien cuando lo hacéis para ganar.- No entendí muy bien el mensaje pero me gustó que hablara en plural, y que no sólo alabara el juego del kitsune como siempre pasaba.

-Gracias -dije rascándome la cabeza y poniéndome un poco rojo por el halago.

-¡Adiós! –Dijo ella y salió corriendo del parque.

Me acerqué a la cancha y Kaede que ya me había visto me esperaba con la pelota en las manos y cara de enfadado..

-Te retrasaste.- me dijo fríamente.

-No fue mi culpa, me entretuvieron por el camino- dije tranquilamente mientras me ajustaba los cordones de las bambas. Estaba acostumbrado a su trato arisco.

-¿Con quien hablabas?. ¿Una nueva fan?- me dijo medio dolido¿medio celoso quizá?

-No sé si es una fan, pero no es mía- y añadí- como siempre.

-¿Que?- dijo él.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas y yo le dije que ya lo haría por ella. Esa pobre muchacha seguramente no merecía el desplante que le habrías hecho.

-¿Disculpas dices?- supongo que no entendía.

-Sí dice que te ofendiste por algo que te dijo. Me gustaría saber cómo lo hizo para cabrearte. Me simpatiza esa muchacha. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es la misma que viene cada sábado a vernos, así haga frío o llueva.- añadí yo.

-Se llama Masato- dijo él en un susurro.

-¿Así que es cierto que la conoces? – dije. No sabía porque pero no me gustaba la idea que se conocieran. Si era capaz de herir su orgullo, era capaz de llamar su atención, y con lo guapa que era... estaba casi seguro que lo de que Kaede era gay era cierto, pero en ese momento empecé a dudar otra vez, y las fuerzas que había empezado a acumular semanas atrás para declararme se desvanecieron.

-No, en realidad no.- Dijo mirando por donde ella se había ido. –¿Por que te sonrojaste Do'aho?- preguntó -¿Es que todavía no has aprendido a hablar con chicas sin hacerlo?

-Eres un Baka Kitsune. Iba a decirte lo que me dijo, pero ahora si te interesa tendrás que suplicar por ello.- ¿Porque siempre se metía conmigo? Yo no había hecho nada para que me criticara. Ni harto de vino me suplicaría nada ese zorro, ambos lo sabíamos. Así que se quedó con las ganas de saber qué me había dicho esa chica.

Pero a partir de ese día todo fue empezando a torcerse. El último día de exámenes iba hacia el gimnasio cuando vi a Rukawa pelearse con unos de primero. No era habitual que él cediera a las burlas de los demás, y menos si ellos eran menores que él. A palabras necias, oídos sordos me había dicho él una vez. Me acerqué un poco por si necesitaba ayuda, pero él sabe defenderse muy bien. Cuando los hubo azotado a todos le oí decirles:

-Como vuelva a veros metiéndoos con ella, corred antes que os coja.- Luego recogió su bolsa del suelo, y se marchó hacia el gimnasio. ¿A quien estaba protegiendo el Kitsune? Empecé a montarme películas sobre lo que podría haber pasado, pero cada vez eran más increíbles.

Así gasté esa semana, hasta que el sábado cuando me acercaba al parque para ir a encontrarme con él me entretuve porque a medio camino encontré a Fujima. Estuvimos hablando y cuando me di cuenta ya volvía a llegar tarde. Me despedí y me marché corriendo hacía el parque. Pero cuando llegué la pista estaba bacía. Que extraño, pensé. Dejé la bolsa y me fui a buscar agua a la fuente. Con la corrida había entrado en calor, y tenía sed. Iba pensando en que quizá Rukawa había venido y harto de esperar se había marchado. Pero eso no era posible, otras veces había llegado mucho más tarde y él me había esperado igual. ¿Dónde se habría mentido?

Entonces le vi. Parado en medio del camino, abrazando a una chica,… esa chica,… Abigail. Ella lloraba, y él le acariciaba la cabeza. Le soltó el pelo y se lo acomodó. Luego le tendió un pañuelo para que la muchacha se limpiara la cara. Tras hablar un poco, él le tomó le la mano y salieron del parque casi corriendo.

Kaede se había ido con ella. Y se había olvidado de mí. La botella de agua que llevaba en la mano acabada de llenar se me cayó al suelo, y se derramó. Igual que mis lágrimas que empezaron a descender por mis mejillas. Al fin él había resultado no ser como yo creía. ¡Y encima había escogido a esa chica como novia, una chica que para colmo de males me caía bien!

Esa noche la pasé llorando por él. Me sentía tan idiota. Había estado a punto de confesarle a mi mayor rival que me había enamorado de él. Que me gustaba, que mi cuerpo le deseaba. Pero él ya tenía a alguien. Y yo no significaba nada para él. ¿Al fin y al cabo se había olvidado de mí, no? Esa noche me permití llorar por él. Luego por la mañana me prometí no volver a hacerlo jamás. Ya me rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos diminutos, no iba a llorar más por Kaede Rukawa. Para olvidarme de él ese domingo decidí ir a ver la tumba de papá. Hacía mucho que no la limpiaba y seguro que estaba llena de polvo y malas hierbas. Pero desearía no haber tenido esa idea.

Cuando llegué al cementerio, no había nadie. Me gustaba ese sitio. Era soleado, y tranquilo. Me dediqué a limpiar la tumba. Cuando volvía de comprar una flor para papá en la entrada, vi en otra zona del cementerio una figura que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo: Kaede Rukawa. Él y esa chica estaban de pie en frente unas tumbas. Él la rodeaba con el brazo, y ella tenía su cabeza en su hombro. La flor me cayó al suelo y los pétalos se separaron. Luego ellos se fueron, y yo me acerqué a ver a quien habían venido a ver. "Toichi Rukawa y Minako Rukawa, hijos, padres y amigos amados", y "Rika Rukawa pequeña alma, amada allá dónde estés". ¿Sus padres y su hermana pequeña?. ¿Él le había hablado de su hermana pequeña a esa chica? Entonces es que lo suyo era serio.

No quería llorar así que corrí a fuera del cementerio. Corría sin saber a dónde iba. Hasta que llegué a la playa. Caminé por la arena mirando las olas. Y cuando pensaba que estaba más calmado los vi sentarse en la arena. Y como él la abrazaba tiernamente.

Dios, él la amaba de verdad. Y yo era un idota con el corazón roto.

Salí corriendo hacia casa de Haruko en busca de consuelo sin pensar en que ella también iba a desmoronarse con la noticia. Pero no fue así.

-¿Hanamichi que te ocurre?- me preguntó ella al verme llegar con los ojos vidriosos. Pero yo no quería derramar una sola lágrima. Me lo había prometido.

-¿Haruko recuerdas que hace algún tiempo te pregunté por los chicos que quieren a otros chicos?- le dije

-Si, y yo te dije que lo importante es el amor que haya entre ellos no si son chicos o chicas.- dijo ella tristemente.

-Me preguntaste si estaba enamorado, y yo te dije que no lo sabía.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo ella animándome a seguir.

-¿Cuando ves al chico que te gusta con otra y te duele es que le amas?

-Posiblemente. Pero mi madre decía que cuando amas a alguien lo que quieres es que sea feliz, ya sea contigo o con otro.

-¿Pero y si yo no quiero eso?. ¿Entonces no le quiero?

-No lo sé Hanamichi, eso sólo lo sabes tú. ¿Quien te ha roto el corazón?- me preguntó abrazándome levemente. Pero no quise contestarle a eso. ¿Para qué hacerla sufrir diciéndole que yo también estaba enamorado del Kitsune? Bastante le dolería saber que él ya tenía novia.

-Nadie. Recuerda que lo tengo roto desde el día que me dijiste que no- bromeé yo

-Hanamichi, no seas cruel. Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-¿El qué no es cierto?- dije yo sonriendo

-Tú no me amas, y lo sabes- me dijo seriamente.

-¿Como que no? Yo te quiero mucho Haruko. Eres muy importante para mi. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tu mi mejor amigo Hanamichi.- Me dijo ella, mientras me abrazaba otra vez.- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Takenori seguro que quiere que le cuentes como va el equipo.

Pero el lunes por la mañana, Kaede llegó al instituto con ella. Todos decían que era su novia. ¡Era obvio, sólo hacía falta verles! Incluso vino a vernos en el entrenamiento.

No es que me cayera mal la chica, es que no podía sufrir la idea que fuera por ella por quien por fin Kaede había abierto su corazón. Yo había pasado los dos últimos meses fantaseando que quizá sería conmigo con quien se abriera por fin, pero sólo había hecho el ridículo.

A todo el equipo les cayó bien esa chica. ¡Y como no, si ella era tan jodidamente perfecta como él! Mi mala leche salió haciéndoles trabajar duramente, muy duramente. Esa tarde volviendo a casa Haruko me dijo:

-No sé porque te cae tan mal esa chica Hanamichi. Parece simpática.

-Creí que precisamente tu la odiarías.- dije sorprendido.- ¿Recuerdas que es la novia de Rukawa?

-Sí. Y eso me hace feliz.

-¿Cómo? No me vengas con eso de que ver feliz a la persona que quieres te hace feliz.

-No es eso. Pero hasta hace poco creí que Rukawa era gay, pero si tiene novia no lo es. Por lo que eso me da una oportunidad.

-Me alegro por ti- le comenté bajando la cabeza para que no me viera el rostro.- Me marcho, ¿vale?. ¿Llegarás bien a casa verdad?

-Sí tranquilo Hanamichi. Hasta mañana.- y ella se fue todavía sonriendo.

Que Kaede no fuera gay era solo malo para mi. Pero era verdad, para ella era una buena noticia. Y yo sabía que debía estar contento por ella, pero era difícil. No quería perder su amistad, pero yo quería que Kaede me amara a mi. Ahora eso ya no era posible, Kaede amaba a esa chica. Se preocupa por ella, no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, y ella empezó a hacerse amiga de Haruko. No solo me había robado a mi chico, sino también a mi mejor amiga.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan mezquino, pero no podía estar cerca suyo sin intentar ofenderla, o humillarla, cosa que era peor, porque así solo conseguía que Kaede la defendiera. Con lo que yo me enfadaba, y peleábamos más fuerte que nunca.

Ése primer sábado cuando llegué al parque vi que ella también había ido. Hasta mis tardes con él me había robado ella. Rompiendo la promesa de no volver a llorar por él, salí del parque con los ojos vidriosos. Cuando llegué a la playa, me derrumbé en la arena, y lloré. Lloré por haber perdido a Kaede. Por haber perdido algo que en realidad nunca tuve. Él nunca había sido mío, y tenía que empezar a aceptarlo.

El segundo trimestre pasó así. Intentando asimilar que otra vez me habían roto el corazón. Pero en el fondo sabía que esa era la primera vez que ocurría de verdad. Incluso los chicos notaron mi bajo estado de ánimo e intentaron lo imposible para volver a verme sonreír.

Pero yo no estaba para sonrisas. Además cada vez que veía a Kaede y a esa chica me ponía enfermo. Pero lo peor era que pasado ese primer fin de semana cuando les vi en el cementerio, o el primer día de clases, desde entonces Kaede parecía estar triste por algo. Tampoco daba en los entrenamientos todo de si. Y no sabía si es que la chica había hecho que perdiera el interés por el deporte, o algo peor había ocurrido. En cuanto me di cuenta de esa tristeza, involuntariamente me preocupé por él.

No quería hacerlo, quería desterrarlo de mi corazón, pero él se empeñaba en permanecer allí, bien atado hasta el fondo de mi alma. Sin yo quererlo me encontraba preocupado por su tristeza, y eso me cabreaba aún más, con lo cual acababa peleándome con él de nuevo. Pero esas peleas ya no eran divertidas. Cada una de ellas me rompía un poco más por dentro.

Pasados los exámenes del segundo trimestre Haruko me invitó a cenar a su casa. Durante ese trimestre nos habíamos distanciado un poco. Supongo que quería preguntarme que había ocurrido. El Gori se marchó a estudiar a casa del cuatro-ojos después de cenar, y cuando ella iba a preguntarme algo el teléfono sonó.

-Hola Haruko, soy Abigail. Acabo de hablar con Kaede.- oí la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Y qué, va a venir?- pensé que sería alguna de sus amigas.

-No lo creo. Lo siento, nos hemos peleado, y no creo que mañana quiera siquiera verme.- decía la voz.

-¿Cómo que os habéis peleado?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Haruko un poco espantada, por lo que empecé a parar atención a la conversación y le pregunté a ella

-¿Quien se ha peleado?

A lo que me respondió tapado el auricular y en un susurro para que la del teléfono no le oyera "Abigail y Rukawa"

-Nada, solo le puse un par de cosas claras, y se enfadó conmigo. Nunca le han gustado mis críticas.- decía mientras tanto Abigail al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Pero qué le dijiste?- preguntó Haruko.

-Haruko no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto, creo que no estás sola, y...

Entonces le dije a Haruko:

-Pregúntale dónde está.

-Tranquila, él estará bien. ¿Ha vuelto a casa?- preguntó Haruko.

-Supongo, salió corriendo, no tuve tiempo ni de pedirle perdón.- la voz del teléfono era baja, pero clara.

-Vaya. Tranquila seguro que mañana se le habrá pasado– mientras Haruko se despedía yo recogí mis cosas y tomé la chaqueta.

Luego ella colgó y le dije

-Voy por él.

-¿Pero Hanamichi que dices? Seguro que está en su casa. Además es muy tarde.

-Él estará en la playa, ya lo sabes. Además no es tan tarde para mí. Quédate en casa, prometo llamarte cuando le encuentre.

Antes de irme, me abrazó, y me dijo.

-Ten cuidado.

Salí de casa de los Akagi corriendo. A medio camino se me ocurrió que quizá estuviera en el parque.

-¿Kaede, dónde estás?- dije mientras comprobaba que la cancha estaba bacía.

Luego arranqué a correr otra vez y no paré hasta llegar a la playa. Le vi allí sentado frente al mar. Me acerqué sigilosamente, y oí que lloraba. Ese sollozo me rompió lo poco que quedaba intacto de mi pobre corazón.

-Hola Kitsune- dije con suavidad. Aun así se sobresaltó.

-Lo que me faltaba- me contestó rudamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Le pregunté. Aunque no sabía qué iba a decirle.

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas lo harás igual- Estaba claro que no me quería cerca. Pero no podía dejarle llorando allí solo. Además necesitaba preguntarle porque estaba tan triste últimamente. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar feliz porque tenía novia?

-¿Qué te ocurre zorro?. ¿Te peleaste con la novia?- le dije con un tono de voz que no supe evitar. No quería recriminárselo, pero solo con pensar que lloraba por culpa de ella, me venían ganas de decirle que eso le pasaba por idiota. Por no darse cuenta que yo estaba a su lado y que me gustaba.

-¿Has venido a reírte de mi?- Dioses su voz estaba a puno de quebrarse. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho la chica? Yo no quería afligirlo más. Y por una vez no estaba allí para humillarlo, así que le susurré.

-No.- Luego callamos, y no pude evitar que esta pregunta escapara de mis labios. -¿Tanto la amas?

-La quiero mucho. Abigail es muy importante para mi Do'aho.- Sabía que eso era verdad. Yo les había visto juntos, y en esos momentos parecía que su tristeza desaparecía un poco.

-¿Cómo lo izo?. ¿Cómo consiguió robarte el corazón?- esa pregunta también salió de mis labios sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Yo no quería dejar ver que eso me mataba, pero creo que mi tono de voz rebeló mi tristeza.

-Ella no- vaciló un momento -Abigail no me ha robado el corazón Do'aho, ella..- volvió a detenerse.

-¿Pero no la amas?- pregunté confundido.

-No, no la amo. Le quiero mucho, pero no la amo.- me aclaró. Pero entonces se me hizo claro lo que había pasado. Había usado a esa pobre chica para sacarse de encima a su trupe de histéricas de los pompones, sin estar enamorado de la chica realmente. Aunque eso me alegró un poco porque eso volvía a abrir la posibilidad de que fuera gay, no era mejor. Me indignó pensar que pudiera ser tan mezquino. ¿Pero de que tipo de persona me había enamorado?

-¡Eso es...!. ¿Qué clase de cerdo eres?. ¿Cómo sigues con ella si no la amas?. ¡Eres un cabrón!- dije enfadado y decepcionado a la vez.

-Yo no estoy con ella Do'aho..- intentó explicar.

-¿Cortasteis?. ¿Por eso lloras?- le corté. Estaba ansioso por saber todo lo que había ocurrido porque no entendía nada.

-No Torpe, yo NUNCA he estado con ella- me dijo.

-¿Como que no?. ¡Si yo mismo os he visto!- exclamé. Quizá él había usado a la chica, pero ella no había hecho comedia. ¡No era posible!. ¿No?

-¿Que has visto eh? –dijo enfadado él también- Dime, has visto que la abrazaba, has visto que la protegía – me gritó histérico- ¿pero quizá viste alguna vez que la besara?. ¿O que la tocara?- dijo. Ahora que lo decía no, no les había visto nunca besándose.

-No, pero siempre llegas con ella y te vas con ella. Te espera al acabar el entrenamiento. Coméis juntos en la terraza. Le llevas la bolsa cuando pesa mucho, hasta le sonríes, y ella sí te abraza a ti- mi voz sonaba increíblemente triste, pero la angustia de mi pecho al recordar esas imágenes me cortaba el aire.

-En ese caso, tú sales con la hermana de Akagi desde hace muuuucho tiempo, no?- ¿Me estaba recriminando nada? Y su voz volvía a estar a punto de cortársele por la emoción. ¿Sería que me había equivocado? Que tal si en realidad la hipótesis buena fuera la de principio de curso cuando creí que quizá yo también le gustaba. Tenía miedo de pensar que eso fuera cierto. Pero peor era saber que en realidad era mentira. Y además él tenía razón.

-No- dije en un susurro para que mi voz no se cortara.

Volvimos a quedar callados. Se oía el susurro del mar de fondo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada en la noche.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- pregunté por fin pasado un rato. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Es complicado- esa respuesta intentando evitar el tema hizo que mi imaginación volara. ¿Y si me quería después de todo?

-Seguro que no lo es tanto- intenté para que me contara que le ocurría.

-¿A que viene éste repentino interés?- interrogó.

Por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Necesitaba saber la verdad de porque estaba tan triste. Sus ojos nunca antes habían sido tan trasparentes, un océano de tristeza azul. Pero luego vi un cambio en ellos, en cuanto me vio a los míos. ¿Podía ser que lo que veía en ellos no fuera recelo, ni odio, ni hastío, ni rabia?. ¿Podía ser que emitieran sorpresa?

Su mirada se suavizó. Instintivamente me acerqué a él. Su rostro estaba a un palmo del mío. Sus ojos me escrutaban el alma, y yo ya me había ahogado en su océano azul oscuro. Unos segundos más tarde empecé a acercarme a él, solo diez centímetros nos separaban. ¿Iba a besarle? Sí. Era la única forma que se me ocurría para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos no era mentira. Mi corazón palpitaba y mi respiración hacía rato que no era acompasada.

Estaba muy nervioso, él cerró los ojos al notar mi mano en su mejilla. No sabía si porque le había gustado o porque le había dado repelús el contacto. Se me cortó la respiración, pero tenía que llegar hasta el final y ver si me quería. Noté su aliento en mi cara, y cuando sus labios rozaban los míos oímos un grito no muy lejano.

-KAAAEEEEDEEEEEE! AYUUUD- Era Abigail.

Instintivamente nos separamos el uno del otro. Él se levantó y salió corriendo hacía el paseo marítimo de dónde venía el grito. Pronto le seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la luz, y vi a Haruko sujetada por esos dos hijos de... pasé al lado de Kaede como alma que lleva el diablo y me lancé contra el chico que sujetaba a Haruko. Lo golpeé hasta que quedó ko. El otro huyó.

Me giré hacia Haruko. Kaede la había desatado. ¿Pero dónde estaba él? Me acerqué a ella, pero antes de poder decirle nada me dijo.

-¡En el callejón, han cogido a Abigail, Kaede ha ido a por ella!. ¡Oh Hanamichi tenía tanto miedo!- luego se lanzó a mis brazos y sólo pude abrazarla e intentar calmar el llanto de la chica.

Quería ir a ayudar a Kaede, pero no podía dejarla sola. Por suerte pronto vi aparecer a Kaede con Abigail en brazos. Ella llevaba las ropas remendadas y sucias y también lloraba. Entonces ella gritó otra vez:

-¡KAEDEE!. ¡Cuidado!- Él la soltó y se giró para enfrentar a su atacante, pero el chico iba armado con una navaja, y Kaede no. La hoja afilada rasgo su brazo derecho.

-¡NOOO!- Gritamos Abigail y yo a la vez.

-¡Hijo de ...!- empezó a gritar al ver la sangre en su brazo.

Él iba a pelear pero no podía permitir que le hicieran más daño así que me lancé sobre el cabecilla antes que Kaede se moviera. La navaja voló lejos, y yo empecé a golpear al muchacho. Estaba completamente fuera de mí. El muchacho desfalleció ante tal avalancha de golpes. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en que casi apuñala a mi Kaede. El chico de mi vida, y ahora que creía que por fin iba a ser mío, él casi lo apuñala.

De pronto noté unos brazos que me rodeaban por detrás cogiendo fuertemente los míos. Y oí su voz en mi oreja.

-Ya es suficiente, por favor- me susurró. Eso tuvo un efecto inmediato. Dejé de golpear al muchacho semi inconsciente en el suelo. Todos quedamos parados. Kaede todavía cogiéndome. Yo no quería que se separara de mí. No habíamos tenido tiempo de reaccionar, cuando las luces y el sonido de una sirena nos hicieron despertar. Haruko había llamado a la policía.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, los de la ambulancia nos curaron las heridas, Haruko se acercó a los agentes y les contó lo que había pasado, luego se llevaron a esos energúmenos, y a nosotros nos llevaron a casa.

-¿Dónde quieren que les deje muchachos?- había preguntado el agente

-A la calle de las cerezas numero veintitrés.- dijo Kaede muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Y al resto?- preguntó el agente. Pero no nos dio tiempo de contestar.

-Vamos todos juntos.- dijo él con un tono frío que no admitía replicas.

Nadie le contradijo. Subimos los cuatro en la mono-volumen de la policía, Kaede iba abrazando a Abigail que aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y Haruko iba sentada a mi lado estrechándome la mano fuertemente. Le pasé el brazo por los hombros en un abrazo protector, y finalmente Haruko empezó a llorar. Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de ambas chicas. Al llegar delante de la casa unifamiliar del kitsune el policía nos dijo a los chicos:

-Han pasado una experiencia horrible. Un poco de té y dormir les irá muy bien. No sean muy duros con ellas.

-Gracias por traernos agente- dijo él fríamente. ¿Pero que nos importaba lo que un poli como él dijera? Luego abrió la puerta y nos acompañó a la sala. –Sentaos, voy a poner agua al fuego.

Medio minuto después volvió y dijo:

-Venid, os daré algo limpio para que podáis cambiaros.- La chicas se levantaron cogidas de la mano y las llevó escaleras arriba. Un rato después volvió a bajar sólo.

Cuando le vi me levanté. Pero él se adelantó y me dijo:

-Toma- me lanzó una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal. -En esa puerta hay un baño. Cámbiate. Quiero hablar con las chicas primero, pero luego...,- bajó la vista y dijo- luego quiero hablar contigo.- Ni siquiera me dio tempo a contestar. Se marchó a la cocina y cerró la puerta. Yo me quedé en la sala estático, luego me metí en el baño y cerré la puerta. Con los dedos en mis labios y luego una sonrisa afloró a mi cara. Me desnudé y me metí bajo el agua tibia. Cuando salía de debajo la ducha oí su voz al otro lado de la puerta:

-Cuando salgas, llama a casa de Haruko, por favor. Yo no tengo el número- eso era mentira, y él sabía que yo lo sabía porque sí que tenía el numero de los Akagi. Saqué el móvil y marqué el número del cuatro-ojos.

-Cuatro-ojos, ponme con Akagi por favor.

"Akagi es Sakuragi, y debe ser importante porque no te llamó gori"

-¿Qué ocurre Hanamichi?. ¿Está bien mi hermana?- la voz de Akagi era ansiosa.

-Si oye, que no estamos en casa. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-¿Cómo que no estáis en casa?

-Estamos en casa del Kitsune.

-¿En casa de Rukawa?

-Sí, oye es que es un poco largo de explicar, pero podrías venir mañana a buscar a Haruko. Es que no creo que pueda acompañarla a casa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te lo contaremos mañana por la mañana. No te preocupes, todos estamos bien.

-¡Cómo que tranquilo si mi hermana está en casa de Kaede Rukawa, sola, y con vosotros dos!

-La novia de Kaede está aquí también. Oye no te preocupes. ¡Confía un poco más en mi hombre! No vemos mañana por la mañana. Cuelgo que estoy llamando des de móvil y casi no tengo saldo. Adiós.

Y le colgué. "Akagi va a matarme" pensé.

Luego pensé en el kitsune. En que casi lo había besado. En que él había casi respondido. Estaba confundido. Durante dos meses había intentado olvidarle, y ahora...

Me encontré delante del espejo escribiendo lo que sentía estando con él. Quizá al verlo así me ayudara a aclararme.

"Rivalidad""Atracción""Envidia""Deseo""Amistad"

"Compenetración""Inferioridad""Tranquilidad"

"Angustia""Ira"¿Amor?

Estaba muy confuso respecto lo que sentía por él en esos momentos. Pasé un buen rato delante de ese espejo lleno de vaho.

-Sí creo que sí que te amo Kitsune. ¿Pero y tu?- Susurré mientras me acababa de vestir.

Luego salí del baño, y minutos después bajaron las chicas con el pelo mojado, vestidas con ropa de Kaede, cómo yo.

Él tardó poco en salir de la cocina.

-¿Kaede no vas a cambiarte?- le preguntó Abigail, un poco temerosa.

-Cuando acabemos.- dijo él sentándose en una butaca.- Haruko, Hanamichi ha llamado a tu casa para decirle a Akagi que no se preocupara.

-Yo he hablado con él. Mañana por la mañana vendrá a por ti.- añadí, temiendo la paliza que el gori nos daría la mañana siguiente.

-Gracias- dijo muy cohibida.

-¿El abuelo…?- empezó a preguntar Abigail.

-Él sabe que estás aquí.- contestó Kaede.- Aunque yo no se muy bien CÓMO hemos llegado aquí.- añadió mirándola fijamente.

-Kaede, yo...- no sabía que decirle supongo- nunca creí que pudiera pasar nada malo. Lo siento.- añadió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Chicas sois conscientes de lo que pudo haber pasado?- le ayudé- ¿Porqué me seguiste Haruko?

-Yoo- Haruko vacilaba- ¿no podemos hablar después?- me dijo implorando con la mirada que no le hiciera contestar a esa pregunta. No delante de Kaede.

-No- contestó él por mí.- No hablar claro desde el principio fue lo que nos trajo aquí. Así que nadie saldrá hasta que aclaremos todo.

-¿Todo Kaede?- preguntó Abigail con segundas.

-¿Abigail, conoces algún otro significado de la palabra todo?- contestó muy enfadado.

-Muy bien, si se trata de decirlo TODO quizá que empiece por aclarar quien es quien.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos, diría yo- la interrumpí sarcásticamente. Los celos me tenían verde. ¿Por un lado Kaede parecía que si que me amaba, pero por el otro seguía igual con ella?

-Eso es lo que TÚ crees, que no lo que es en realidad- contestó ella también con burla.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kaede.- Es verdad él no lo sabe, pero no es culpa suya, así que ya basta los dos. No quiero volver a oír una palabra hostil entre vosotros. Ya no más- nos pidió.

-¿Que ocurre Kitsune?- seguí en tono hiriente. ¿Porque la defendía?. ¿Y que era eso que yo no sabía?- ¿Tus oídos son demasiado sensibles para oír verdades?

-Hanamichi, ya basta.- dijo Haruko con un tono que no me gustó un pelo.

Callé, por respeto a Haruko, pero me quedé sentado mirando de mala manera a esa mocosa. ¡Pero si le sacaba dos años y dos palmos de altura!. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de ése modo?

-¿Abigail sabrás continuar sin lanzar dagas afiladas por esa boca que tienes?- dijo Kaede. Ese comentario me agradó. ¡Como mínimo no sólo me reñían a mí!

-¡Mira quien habla!- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Decías?- contestó como si no la hubiera oído.

-Nada. – respiró hondo y prosiguió- Como le dije a Haruko hace un rato- se detuvo. Al recordar lo que había sucedido se puso blanca. Yo quería saber qué había ocurrido, pero no hacerlas sufrir más. Supongo que Kaede tampoco, porqué le puso una mano en el hombro como diciéndole que no se preocupara que él estaba allí. - Kaede no es mi novio.- dijo la chica al fin.

-Eso dice él también.- dije yo. Algo en esa historia no encajaba. Y quería saber qué era.

-Do'aho calla.- ¿Por qué siempre me mandaba callarme?

-¿Cómo dos personas que tras dos meses de ser vistos juntos a diario, pueden decir ahora que nunca han sido pareja? Pero se quieren mucho eso sí.- dije mirándome a Kaede al decir lo último. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido. ¿Si era cierto que no eran novios, que había ocurrido?

-¿Me has oído decir nunca que Abigail era mi novia a caso?- saltó enfadado por el retrecho.

-Cuando nos la presentaste- dije muy seguro de ello.

-Perdona pero cuando Kaede me presentó a todo el equipo, solo dijo: "Ella es Abigail. Abigail estos son…" os presentó a cada uno de vosotros hasta llegar a ti "y por último éste es Hanamichi Sakuragi el capitán." Luego me mandó a las gradas.

-Oí que los del equipo te preguntaban si ella era de verdad tu novia, y tu...- intenté justificar. Pero era verdad, él nunca lo dijo. Eso debería haberme alertado en ése entonces. Me habría evitado muchas lágrimas.

-No les respondí.- dijo exasperado Kaede.

-¡Nunca respondes!. ¿Cómo vamos a saber si quieres decir que si o que no?- le grité. Pero otra vez Haruko intervino.

-¡Oh vamos Hanamichi!. ¿Después de tres años me dirás que no te conoces todos sus gestos?- dijo ella.- Cuando quieres sabes perfectamente bien lo que le pasa por la mente. ¡Sino como explicas vuestro juego, cuando ni siquiera en la cancha os habláis!- en ese momento me di cuenta que ella sabía lo que yo sentía por él. ¿Siempre lo supo?

Así que volví a callar.

-Respecto a tu pegunta...- continuó Abigail- no fuimos nosotros quienes empezamos todo esto. Esos...- calló. Entonces Kaede le tomó la palabra.

-Esos tipos llevan acosando a Abigail desde finales del primer trimestre- explicó. -Por ese entonces nosotros casi ni nos conocíamos.- ante esa afirmación tanto Haruko como yo pusimos cara de no entender, pero él continuó como si nada. -Una tarde los encontré acorralándola a la salida de clases. Cuatro contra uno. Pero ella no se encogió, les izo frente y escapó; ella sola. Luego me acerqué y les "advertí" que no quería verlos acosando a esa chica.- entonces recordé esa tarde yo le había visto pelearse por alguien. ¿Era por ella?- Una semana más tarde iba hacia la cancha del parque cuando oí el grito de un chica. Volvían a ser ellos. Pero esta vez huyeron al verme.

-Ellos decidieron decir a todos que yo era su novia.- intervino ella.- Supongo que pensaron, si es que son capaces de tal cosa, que nos molestaría que algo así fuera de dominio público.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que hasta hace tres meses no os conocíais?- Dije con incredulidad. Los miré a ambos. Parecían sinceros así que más calmado añadí- Supongamos que os creo. ¿Cómo dos desconocidos aceptan seguir el juego de una mentira lanzada la vuelo por unos animales como esos?- ¡Aunque fuera verdad era inverosímil!

-Cuando esa tarde la ayudé por segunda vez, me di cuenta que ella era especial, y…

-Y te enamoraste dije temiéndome lo peor. ¿Me habría equivocado otra vez?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- exclamó.

-Pero eso es lo que dicen todos cuando se enamoran "en ese momento me di cuenta que era una persona muy especial".- intenté razonar yo.

-Eres idiota.- me dijo con su usual tono de voz.

-Y tu un cretino, y nadie se ha quejado todavía.- repliqué. Hacía tanto que no nos hablábamos así. Casi lo echaba de menos.

-Hanamichi- volvió a intervenir Haruko- ella era especial porque es su hermana.- Entonces sí que me quedé sin palabras.

-¡Si venga!- dije sin poder creérmelo. Tenía la sensación de estar metido en uno de los culebrones de los que ponen por la tarde- ¿Esto ya es cachondeo, no?- Pero luego les miré. Ambos con el pelo negro, extremadamente liso, los ojos azules, aunque los de ella escondidos detrás de unas gafas que se quitó para que pudiera observarla mejor. Y esa mirada. Solo una persona podía mirarme de ese modo, pero ahora eran dos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamé. ¿Entonces era verdad? Por eso ellos se querían pero no eran novios. Todo parecía tener más sentido ahora.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando mi abuelo nos lo contó.- me dijo Abigail volviéndose a poner las gafas.

Entonces, entre preguntas de Haruko y mías, Abigail y Kaede relataros lo que se abuelo les había contado.

Hacía ya más de cincuenta años su abuelo, el señor Masato, se casó con Naoko, una muchacha del pueblo de al lado. Pero ése fue un casamiento arreglado, como era costumbre en ésa época. Ninguno de los dos se casaron enamorados. En realidad él amaba otra mujer. Pero esta debía casarse a su vez con otro hombre. Lo que ése otro hombre no supo nunca es que su querida hija, no era suya, sino del señor Masato el abuelo de Abigail y Kaede. Ésa hija ilegítima era Minako, la madre Kaede. Veinticinco años más tarde esa mujer tuvo a su primogénito. A Kaede. Pero tras eso, su esposo tuvo una trágica enfermedad que le dejó estéril. La madre de Kaede tubo un bebé cuando él tenía tres años, Abigail. Pero Kaede creía que había muerto. Cuando Minako la tuvo, siendo su marido estéril, la familia de él quería echarla. Pero él estaba muy enamorado de ella. Así que les convenció para que ella pudiera quedarse, si daban la pequeña en adopción. Por otro lado la esposa del hijo del señor Masato no podía tener hijos, así que ellos se quedaron la pequeña. Claro que sólo el abuelo, Minako y Sakura, la madre de Mainako y abuela de Kaede, sabían la verdad. Nadie supo nunca que Abigail era ése bebé. Incluso le hicieron un entierro, para taparlo todo. A ella la crió su tío. Pero luego ambas parejas murieron en un accidente de avión, y Kaede quedó a cargo de Sakura, su abuela, y Abigail con su abuelo, el señor Masato. Pero revelar la verdad entonces no era posible. Sakura y Naoko, la esposa del señor Masato, todavía estaban vivas. Naoko no sabía nada de todo eso, y estaba enferma, no podían decírselo entonces. Y el señor Masató creyó que Kaede estaría bien, pues viviría con Sakura.

Pero la abuela murió, unos años más tarde. Y él se quedó solo. Pero Sakura se encargó que nada le faltara, y le prohibió al señor Masato contarles nada. El competente bufete de abogados de la Familia Rukawa, se hizo con la tutela de Kaede, y al abuelo le prohibieron acercarse demasiado a él. Esos hombres debían decirle todo esto al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero en cuanto Abigail entró al mismo instituto, se destapó el pastel.

-Porque yo me di cuanta de que ella era la viva imagen de mamá. Sólo que mamá no usaba gafas y jamás se recogía el pelo. Por eso esa tarde cuando la vi sin las gafas y con el pelo suelto me asusté. Pensé que estaba viendo un fantasma. Pero luego me di cuenta que ella tenía algo que ver con mi madre. Quizá una hija ilegitima pensé. Una hermanastra, me imaginé. Por eso supe que ella era especial.- dijo Kaede mirándome.

-Nadie más lo sabe.- dijo ella cuando acabaron la explicación- Y preferiría que siguiera sin saberse. Nosotros no deberíamos saberlo, y ese rumor le hace la vida mucho más fácil a todos los chicos del instituto. Empezando por mi hermano.

-No a todos- gesticuló Haruko para Abigail, mirándome a mi. ¡Por favor! ella lo sabía. Sabía que yo lo quería, y ahora que sabíamos la verdad, Kaede volvía a tener muchas posibilidades de ser gay, sobretodo después de la conversación de esa noche. Que por suerte Haruko no había oído. Pensé.

Kaede que no había visto ese comentario, prosiguió.

-Ahora que ya sabemos quien es quien. ¿Podrías explicarme que hacíais los tres en la playa?

-Buscarte- dije yo.

-Saliste de casa corriendo y...- intentó explicar Abigail.

-¿Cómo lo sabían ellos?- le preguntó mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Abigail me llamó– Intervino Haruko, otra vez. -Quería decirme que no vendríais mañana al cine. Al preguntar porqué, ella me dijo que os habíais peleado y que no creía que mañana estuvieras de humor. Me contó que te habías ido corriendo.- explicó Haruko sin levantar la cabeza.

-Yo estaba en casa de Haruko, oí la conversación. Haruko estaba preocupada por ti. Decidí salir a buscarte. No iba a permitir que ellas vagaran por las calles a estas horas.-Dije retocando la verdad más para no herir a Haruko que para que Kaede no se diera cuanta de que me gustaba.- ¿Porque me seguiste? Te dije que te quedaras en casa.- le pregunté a ella suavemente.

-No lo sé. Llamé a Abigail para decirle que no se preocupara, pero no pude. Decidimos salir a buscaros. Recordé que en tu chaqueta había el walkie talkie, cogí el otro y nos encontramos en el muelle.

-¿Llevaba un walkie en el bolsillo?- Pregunté con cara de asombro. Entonces sentí un terrible sentimiento de arrepentimiento, o culpa, o no sé que era. Pero eso quería decir que ella lo había oído todo. ¡No!

-Sí- dijo Haruko sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo usasteis?- dijo Kaede.

-Lo intentamos, pero no funciona. Podíamos oír lo que decíais, pero vosotros no podíais oírnos.- Añadió ella.

-¿Por qué no vinisteis hacia la arena con nosotros?- preguntó Kaede a Abigail

-No quisimos interrumpir- contestó.

-¿Interrumpir?- dije muy nervioso. ¿No sólo lo oyeron, también se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros? Pobre Haruko. Yo no quería hacerle daño.

-Hablabais sin pegaros por una vez en vuestras vidas.- dijo Haruko con la voz rota.

-Pensamos que quizá estabais arreglando vuestras diferencias- Añadió Abigail al ver que Haruko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya no podía decir nada más.

Entonces volví a abrazar a Haruko. Le susurré

-Perdóname. No quería hacerte daño, por eso nunca te lo dije. Lo siento- Y volví a abrazarla. Ella lloraba silenciosamente acurrucada en mi pecho.

Abigail empezó a sollozar, y Kaede la abrazó por detrás.

Luego con mucha suavidad, y ternura las subimos arriba. Las arropamos en la cama de Kaede, y las dejamos allí solas.

-Intentad dormir. Si queréis nada seremos abajo.- le dijo Kaede a Abigail antes de irnos.- Te quiero pequeña.

-Y yo a ti Kaede.- susurró Abigail antes que saliera de la habitación. Y volvimos en silencio a la sala.

El silencio era incomodo. Pero no sabía como reempezar lo que horas antes habíamos dejado a medias. Los dos a la vez dijimos

-Kaede

-Hanamichi

Volvimos a callar por unos instantes, añadí.

-¿Porqué no te das una ducha, y te cambias? Luego hablamos.- Acababa de recordar que no había limpiado el espejo al salir. Si él lo viera, quizá sería más fácil decirle lo que sentía.

Izo que sí con la cabeza y se metió en el baño que antes había usado yo. Me senté a esperar. Cuando oí que cerraba el agua me acerqué a la puerta y pegué una oreja para poder oír mejor.

Le oí pronunciar todas esas palabras.

"Rivalidad""Atracción""Envidia""Deseo""Amistad"

"Compenetración""Inferioridad""Tranquilidad"

"Angustia""Ira"¿Amor?

Pero luego nada. No se movió. No dijo nada más por un buen rato. Quería saber qué estaba haciendo así que giré el pomo de la puerta. Estaba abierta; la empujé. Él estaba parado frente al espejo casi desnudo con sus manos en la boca, leyendo y releyendo las palabras.

Luego suavemente dijo en voz alta:

-¿Que intentas decirme con esto Hanamichi?

-Que estoy confuso.- respondí. Había estado tan absorto, que no me había oído entrar. Estaba justo detrás de él. Se tumbó para enfrentarme de cara, pero yo me sonrojé. Iba medio desnudo. Se sonrojó. Intentó taparse con la toalla, pero sus manos estaban torpes. Yo estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración encima de mi, su olor, su calor.

Me acerqué a él un poco más y finalmente posé mis labios en los suyos. Mi corazón tuvo una parada cuando sus manos soltaron la toalla que le cubría dejándole en calzoncillos. Pero él simplemente se quedó allí parado, como una estatua. No se movió. Quizá al fin y al cabo me había equivocado. Me separé, y le dije.

-Me equivoqué. Lo siento. – susurré y me giré muerto de vergüenza para caminar hacia la puerta. Él no me amaba. Gay o no, yo no le gustaba. Ahora sí todo estaba perdido. No había respondido al beso. Las lágrimas purgaban por salir otra vez de mi ojos cuando noté su mano en mi brazo impidiéndome que saliera.

-Si quieres pegarme hazlo rápido, quisiera irme.- le dije con la voz rota, y sin levantar la cabeza para que no viera mis ojos. Pero me tomó la cara con ambas manos y entonces fue él quien me besó. Acercando su cuerpo desnudo al mío, empujándome hasta quedar recostados en la pared. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-Yo no. – me murmuró.

-¿Tú no qué?- pegunté con miedo en la voz. Pensé que iba a decirme que no me quería.

-Que no estoy confuso. Sé muy bien lo que quiero, y de quien lo quiero.

-¿Me amas?- pregunté.

-Sí.- me dijo alto y claro.

-Gracias- le murmuré antes de volver a besarle. ¡Mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad! No podía creer que por fin esos labios, me estuvieran besando. A mi. Solo a mi. Luego murmuré.

-Yo no,..., no sé,..., - estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba. Callé. Respiré hondo y entonces le dije.- Yo no sé si te amo Kaede, pero me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Si pudiéramos simplemente tomárnoslo con calma. Necesito tiempo. Me da miedo equivocarme, hacerte daño, y hacerme daño. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo, y luego estaba Haruko, yo no quería hacerle daño tampoco. Y cuando creí que por fin te lo podría decir apareció Abigail, y pensé que me había equivocado. Pensé que otra vez me había fijado en la persona equivocada. Y Me daba celos que te preocuparas tanto por ella, y por eso la traté tan mal, y yo lo siento mucho Kaede.- Cuando acabé mis ojos ardían.

-No llores Hanamichi. – me susurró. Mi piernas casi me fallan al oí ese susurro. ¡Él me estaba llamando Hanamichi! Y con ese tono. Temía que en cualquier momento sonaría el despertador como cada mañana.

-Yo no estoy llorando (snif)- dije intentando sonreír.

-¡Ya!- me respondió antes de volver a besarme. –Deja que me vista y vamos al salón- me dijo antes de darme un último beso fugaz y separarme de él.

Esa fue una noche corta. Kaede y yo nos dormimos abrazados en el sofá.

Despertamos con el timbre de la puerta. Era Akagi que venía a por Haruko. Pero ella y Abigail todavía dormían, y no queríamos despertarlas. Akagi estaba preocupado, y lo estuvo más una vez le contamos lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Akagi, ella y Abigail hicieron mal en salir solas de noche, pero no la riñas por ello. Ahora más que nunca va a necesitar de tu apoyo.- le dijo Kaede al final.

-¿Qué más ha ocurrido que deba saber?- dijo el Gori.

-Ayer, ella demostró un gran valor. Hizo algo que le llevó a perder algo muy importante para ella, y todo por nosotros.- dijo Kaede. ¿Él también se había dado cuanta?

-Pero ella es fuerte y lo superará. Lo sé, estoy convencido de ello. Pero no va a querer que esté a su lado para ayudarla, así que hazme un favor Akagi, cuídamela mucho, de acuerdo?- añadí otra vez con los ojos anegados. Al verme así Kaede me dio la mano, y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Luego nos dimos cuenta que Akagi lo había visto y nos soltamos inmediatamente.

-Desde el día que te lesionaste la espalda en ése último partido Hanamichi, he temido que esto ocurriera.-dijo mirando nuestras manos. Pero no había recriminación en su voz. Solo tristeza. Supongo que él también sabía lo que eso significaba para su hermana.- Os aconsejo que llaméis a Kogure y a Mitsui y habléis con ellos. Os pueden ayudar a sobrellevar los momentos tensos cómo éste en un futuro. No habéis elegido un camino fácil chicos.

En ese momento aparecieron las chicas por la escalera. En cuanto Haruko vio a Akagi empezó a correr y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Abigail se acercó a nosotros y Kaede la abrazó suavemente. Despedimos a los Akagi y luego Kaede se llevó a Abigail a la cocina para prepararle algo de desayunar.

-¿Como te encuentras Abigail?- le preguntó mientras le preparaba un zumo de naranja.

-No lo sé. Quisiera borrar toda la noche de ayer.- dijo ella con la voz apagada.

-No toda espero.- le dijo girándose hacia ella, sonriendo al verme parado en la puerta observándoles. Supongo que ella notó en él algo diferente.

-¡Oh!. ¿Kaede que ocurrió anoche?- preguntó. Ella no sabía que yo les espiaba desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Que tenías razón, y después de todo quizá Haruko no es tan boba como aparenta.- dijo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kaede.- le contestó. Ella se levantó y le abrazó. Entonces entré en la cocina.

-Abigail- dije para captar su atención. Ella soltó a Kaede y se giró.- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te he tratado estos días. Mi comportamiento fue...

-¿Imperdonable?. ¿Poco caballeroso?. ¿Desagradable?- me interrumpió ella. La verdad no sabía que contestarle a eso. ¡Esa chica tenía incluso más mala leche que Rukawa!

-Vamos Abigail, no seas tan dura con él. Al fin y al cabo te acaba de pedir disculpas. Y créeme, eso no ocurre a menudo.- no sé muy bien si eso era en mi defensa o en contra mía.

-¡Oye¡Claro que no, porque no suelo equivocarme. ¿Olvidas que soy el genio Sakuragi?-le dije a él. Pero luego le dije a ella- Pero me equivoqué contigo Abigail, y te pido perdón por ello.

Ella me miró como sospesando el veredicto. Luego me izo una seña para que me agachara un poco. Y en la oreja, para que Kaede no lo oyera, me dijo:

-Te perdono, pero como le hagas sufrir demasiado corre antes que te coja.- luego se separó y me preguntó en voz alta- ¿Trato echo?

-No he querido nada más en muuucho tiempo.- dije sonriendo. Era bien claro que esos dos eran hermanos. ¡Pero por otro lado eran tan distintos! Cuando le tendí la mano a Abigail, me la miró y luego me estiró del brazo que le extendía para acercarme a ella, y así abrazarme riendo.

Kaede nos miró y sonrió ante la aceptación de Abigail. Se acercó a nosotros y se abrazó a nosotros haciendo un sándwich con Abigail en medio. La estrujamos un poco y ella empezó a chillar.

-¡Ehh que me aplastáis!

Entonces reí y besé a Kaede.

-¡Ehh!. ¡Que sigo aquí chicos!- dijo ella. Un poco sonrojado me aparté. Y ella se echó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?- le dije un poco enfadado por el descaro de ella de reírse de mi a mi cara.

-De ti- dijo ella todavía aguantándose la risa por debajo la nariz.

-¡Pero tú eres una descarada!- le dije a la chica.

Ella estalló en carcajadas ante mi enfado.

-Ay es que eres monísimo Hanamichi- consiguió gesticular ella mientras se destornillaba ante nosotros dos. Kaede por su parte no se si estaba a punto de echarse a reír con ella o flipaba tanto como yo.- Ahora entiendo porque a Kaede le gusta hacerte enfadar.

-¡Abigail!- Dijo Kaede ofendido como si su hermana acabara de hacer el peor comentario del mundo. Yo le miré a él con cara de ofendido, y ella riendo aún más, y no pude evitar reír con ella.

-¿Y se puede saber de que te ríes tu Idiota?- dijo con voz fría.

Ese insulto me hizo parar. Le miré a los ojos y le dije

-No soy ningún Idiota.

-Pues te reías como uno- contestó él.

-De ti- contesté serio.- Acababa de recordar algo que Abigail me dijo la tarde que la conocí.

-¡Pero si desde el momento que te la presenté que no le has dirigido la palabra apenas!- dijo él.

-¿Qué?. Esa tarde no, la que hablamos en el parque, ¿te acuerdas?- le dije a la chica.

-Sí, iba a pedirle disculpas a Kaede, pero tu me detuviste. ¿Pero qué te ha hecho reír de lo que te dije?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Querías disculparte con él por haberle ofendido, y yo no te creí. No pensé que fueras realmente capaz de poder ofenderle. Pero acabas de hacerlo casi tan bien como yo. – dicho eso ambos echamos a reír otra vez al ver su cara de enfado.

Al oírnos, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina dando un portazo. Con el sonido seco de la puerta Abigail dio un bote y dejó de reír al instante. Al igual que yo. Ella puso enseguida cara de preocupada.

-¿Y si se ha enfadado de verdad? Tenemos que pedirle perdón.- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Yo la paré entes que tocara el pomo.

-Ya voy yo. Si vas tu te va a gritar- abrí y salí de la cocina corriendo.

Alcancé a Kaede al pie de la escalera. Le tomé del hombro. Se que se giró con la firme intención de dame un golpe, pero yo fui más rápido, y le bese. ¿Cuantas veces, en situaciones parecidas, había querido hacer eso mismo? Millones, pero nunca me atreví a besarle. Tras una discusión estúpida cómo esa o me acababa yendo o acabábamos a tortazo limpio. Siempre me pasaba por la mente "si pudiera le besaría y le haría callar con eso". Ahora podía hacerlo, y a él parecía gustarle, porque no se opuso demasiado al principio, y pronto me rodeó la cabeza con una mano para ahondar el beso mientras la otra mano se iba directo a mi espalda para acercarme a él.

Yo no tardé en poner las manos en su espalda, y me acomodé en sus brazos rozando mis partes nobles con las suyas. Un gemido escapó de él, mi cuerpo estaba despertando, y mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Había soñado con esto mucho tiempo. Pero él era mejor que cualquier sueño. Noté como él también se estaba excitando, pero entonces empezó a suavizar el beso para separarme de él.

Yo estaba sonrojado. No dije nada porque no sabía que hacer. ¿Habría parado porque no quería ir tan deprisa? O quizá primero quería hablar de que teníamos. Al fin y al cabo ése era un paso que no tenía marcha atrás.

-Vamos arriba- me dijo tomándome de la mano. ¿Quizá me había equivocado, y solo quería ir a un lugar más cómodo que la escalera? Ahora que estaba consciente de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer estaba un poco asustado. Yo no sabía si estaba preparado. Momentos antes simplemente me había dejado llevar, pero no había pensado en ello, y estaba nervioso. Pero él parecía tan tranquilo. Ni siquiera tartamudeó, o se puso colorado como yo al invitarme a subir a su habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo, y Abigail sigue en la cocina, recuerdas?- Me dijo no muy alto para que ella no oyera. Entonces di las gracias por no haber dicho en alto nada de lo que me había cruzado por la mente. Me sentía cómo un completo idiota. Él me tomó de la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Entramos, y cerró la puerta.

Yo me senté en su cama esperando a que él hiciera algo. Pero parecía que no tenía nada claro, se le veía nervioso, y me puso todavía más nervioso Se quedó en la puerta mirándome durante un buen rato. No sabía que pensaba, y entonces empecé a pensar en lo que había hecho parar en las escaleras. ¿Por qué lo había detenido, no quería hacerlo?. ¿No lo habría hecho por lo que le dije la noche anterior?

-Kaede sé que anoche te dije que quería ir despacio. ¿Pero... no habrás parado por eso, verdad?- le pregunté con miedo.

-¿Qué?- me dijo con la voz un poco aguda por la incredulidad. –¡Claro que no! Pero eso puede esperar. Primero quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?- le pregunté al tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que se acercara a mi sentara es cama a mi lado. Me incomodaba hablar estando uno sentado y el otro de pie. Pero se quedó de pie recostado en la puerta de la habitación.

-De nosotros.- dijo. Luego añadió un poco más dudoso...- Yo ya te dije anoche que te amo.

-Kaede yoo...- ¡Dios!. ¿Antes de hacer nada conmigo esperaba que le dijera que yo también le amaba?

-Hanamichi por favor escúchame un momento. Ya sé que tu no estás seguro, yo te gusto y para mi es suficiente por ahora. No quiero que me digas que me amas hasta estar seguro, no hasta que me lo digas de corazón.- eso me tranquilizó porque realmente no quería decir esas palabras sin sentirlas realmente.

-De acuerdo.- por eso asentí.

-Pero que pueda esperar para eso, no quiere decir que pueda hacerlo por otras cosas.- al decir mi cara se tiñó de carmesí estoy seguro, pero es que estaba haciendo propuestas muy descaradamente. –Si estás pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en la escalera...- mi sonrojo aumentó. Claro que pensaba en lo de las escaleras, y en como hubiéramos acabado de no haberme parado. -No solo me refería a eso. Me refería a establecer un compromiso.

-¿Un compromiso?- eso si me había dejado descolocado. ¿A qué se refería con eso del compromiso?

-Llámalo ser novios, pareja o como quieras, pero necesito saber que entre nosotros hay algo firme pese a todo.- en su voz me pareció percibir cierto miedo.

-Claro que lo hay- le contesté. –Kaede, es cierto que estoy confuso, y tampoco yo quiero decirte que te amo hasta estar seguro de ello, porque no quiero hacerte daño. Pero claro que hay algo serio. Me gustas y quiero tener una relación seria contigo. ¿Kaede quieres ser mi pareja de ahora en adelante?- le pregunté levantándome para quedar a su misma altura.

-Sí- susurró. Quiso besarme pero primero...lentamente se lo impedí poniendo suavemente mi mano en sus labios.

-En cuanto a lo que ha pasado en las escaleras quiero que quede claro una cosa- le dije suavemente, mientras se separaba un poco de mi para poder escucharme. –Anoche te dije que no quería correr, y es cierto, pero te deseo, y no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros. Llevo años queriendo probarlo, y ahora sé que quiero que sea contigo, por que te deseo.- acabé susurrándole, mientras le atraía y le besaba.

**..··..··..Aquí empieza..··..··**

* * *

_Su boca tibia, era suave mis labios sedientos masajeaban los suyos para abrirlos. Entonces, mi lengua se introdució en su boca buscando el contacto con la suya. Al tiempo mis manos se posaron en su cintura, y luego resbalaron lentamente en una suave caricia hasta su espalda y su culo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba bajo mis manos y me encantaba. Además era muy grato masajear la tersa musculatura de todo su cuerpo. Estaba por completo entregado a esa caricia cuando noté que él colocaba una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras que lentamente la otra se enredaba en mi cabello._

_Dejé por un momento esa boca al tiempo que mis manos se introducían en su camiseta. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Su piel ardía. Deliberadamente aproveché el acto reflejo de Kaede de echar la cabeza un poco atrás por el placer de mis caricias en su espalda, para empezar a besarle el cuello. No pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido saliera de él mientras me entregaba por completo a las gratas sensación de tenerle en mis manos._

_Pronto su camiseta estorbó, y con más prisas que otra cosa, se la saqué arrojándola al suelo. Aprovechando que nos habíamos separado, le empujé hasta la cama y allí le dejé tumbado, sin camisa, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, era la imagen más sugerente que podía imaginar. Lo miré tenía los ojos brillantes y antes de tumbarme sobre él para besarle de nuevo con pasión, me quité la camiseta, para poder sentir su piel contra la mía._

_Me tumbé delicadamente encima de él y mis manos aprisionaron las suyas. Mi boca tomó la suya, de dónde no paraban de salir pequeños gemidos. Haciéndome así con el control._

_Él gemía de placer por el constante vaivén de mi cuerpo encima del suyo, pero también de frustración pues le tenía completamente inmovilizado. Podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y eso me excitaba todavía más._

_Sin soltar sus manos, no fuera que se me escapara, volví a atacar su cuello atraído por su reacción anterior. Y de nuevo Kaede ya no pudo hacer nada para resistirse. Esa sensación de poder sobre él me emborrachó por completo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció igual que el suyo, aun que él no me había tocado todavía. Aproveché para soltarle, con la seguridad que no iba a moverse, y bajar las manos hasta su pantalón, que quería quitar de en medio cuanto antes._

_De repente se encontró casi desnudo debajo de mi sin poder moverse, torturado hábilmente por mi boca, y mis manos en su pecho, pezones, ombligo, y vientre. A medida que las caricias iban bajando su respiración fue volviéndose cada vez más irregular. Debajo de los calzoncillos, su pene se encontraba ya erecto y mis caderas hacían espasmódicos movimientos buscando el roce de mis genitales con los suyos. Su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente para ayudar en el proceso._

_Kaede quería que le aliviara, pero yo quería seguir jugando y no hice caso alguno ni de mi excitación ni de la suya, ya muy evidentes, y en vez de sacarle la ropa interior empecé a besarle el vientre, aproximándome a la goma del calzoncillo pero sin tocarla siquiera. Luego, con suavidad, le abrí de piernas y me coloque entre ellas, pero tampoco le toqué. Me dediqué a besarle el interior de las piernas, de forma muy húmeda para excitarle aún más. Hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos, sus manos estaba agarradas a las sábanas._

_-Hanamichi- gimió._

_Estaba tan caliente que incluso llegué a pensar que se iría sin haberle tocado los genitales, así que le quité la ropa interior. Por unos instantes me quedé observándole. Su cuerpo era hermosamente perfecto. Su blanca piel estaba perlada de sudor, y rosada en las zonas que yo le había tocado. Luego me tumbé de nuevo para poder besarle. Frenéticamente su cadera se movía restregándose contra la mía, mientas yo le ahogaba con un beso. Sin tocarle, ni soltar su boca, me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior. Para por fin poder notar la totalidad de su piel en contacto con la mía._

_-¿Tienes frío?- le susurré. Estaba temblando. No podía creer que yo pudiera provocar todo aquello. Me sentía poderoso._

_Él solo me contestó con un gemido. Le observaba embelesado, sin acabar de creérmelo, cuando me di cuanta que no era el único que le observaba. ¡Al otro lado de la calle alguien nos miraba por la ventana con unos prismáticos!_

_-¿Te pone que te miren?- le pregunté a Kaede. Pero creo que no me entendió, y no tenía tiempo para explicárselo tampoco. __–A mi no- le dije, y me levanté para correr las cortinas de la ventana._

_Sin decir nada más volví a la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez no me tumbé encima de Kaede como antes, en vez de eso subí a la cama y me puse a cuatro gatas detrás de su cabeza._

_-¿Hanamichi qué haces?- Me preguntó. Así tumbado al revés, mirándome desconcertado, con cada poro de su cuerpo abiertos de deseo, y todo por mi. Era excitante._

_Me incliné y le dije:_

_-Te beso la frente- y le besé la frente._

_-Los labios- e hice otro tanto con ellos, pero esta vez me entretuvo un poco. Era extraño besarnos de ese modo, pues estábamos del revés. A cuatro gatas empecé a deslizarme más encima de él besándole suavemente, casi rozándolo tan solo con mis labios, el cuello, la clavícula,... hasta que su cabeza estaba en mi pecho._

_-Beso tus pezones- le susurré y me dediqué a succionarlos, primero uno y después el otro._

_Pero por fin él decidió participar tambén. Alzó la cabeza del colchón y apresó mi pezón entre sus labios. Ese contacto me hizo estremecerme de tal modo que casi pierdo las fuerzas y caigo encima suyo. A medida que iba bajando las caricias hasta su abdomen, él hizo otro tanto. Esta vez pero no me entretuve y fui directo a sus genitales._

_En el momento en que rocé su glande, gimió:_

_-¡aahhh!_

_Sus sonidos me excitaban mucho, y yo también necesitaba que me tocara, e instintivamente empecé a rozarme en su pecho o donde pude delante de él. Para cuando me di cuenta su boca me envolvía de pleno. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, me fallaron las fuerzas, y caí recostado en los codos, y así introduciendo todavía más mi pene en su boca. Entonces él empezó a mover su cabeza sacándolo de su boca. Pero lo hizo demasiado lentamente y ejerciendo una suave presión con los labios..._

_-¡aaaahhhhh!- no pude evitar gemir._

_Entonces noté que sus caderas se alzaban buscando alivio._

_Así poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, el uno al otro fuimos incrementando el ritmo de las caricias, los besos, y lamidos en nuestros respectivos miembros._

_Su boca alrededor de mi se sentía increíble. Pronto unas pequeñas gotas salieron de su pene con un gemido..._

_-Ohhh, Hanamichi- estaba a punto de venirse, así que agarré su miembro con la mano, y empecé a masturbarle a una velocidad creciente._

_-¡Ahh¡Ahhh¡ahhhhha¡ahaaahahaha!- gemía cada vez más alto._

_Estaba como ído y hasta llegó a detener en las caricias que me estaba dando._

_-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!- casi gritó al llegar al orgasmo. Pero luego calló. No decía nada, ni se movía y por un momento temí por él, hasta que pude ver la mueca de placer en su rostro. Una de las cosa más eróticas que he visto jamás. Quería dejarle disfrutar, pero yo también necesitaba terminar, y verle tan cargado de erotismo, me encendió todavía más. No pude evitar el balanceo de mis caderas enfrente de su cara._

_Volvió a lamerme el pene de arriba a bajo como si de un helado se tratara, en cuanto me vio. Fue entonces que me abandoné por completo a las sensaciones y me tumbé a su lado descansando, me era imposible mantenerme encima suyo por más tiempo sin desplomarme y aplastarle. Así que ahora yo me encontraba debajo y él encima._

_Completamente fuera de mi, jadeaba intensamente. Y cuando noté que el líquido pre seminal salía, su mano me envolvió y me masturbó, con presión y velocidad sin poder evitar los graves gemidos que escapaban de mi garganta, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad._

_-Ah ¡aah¡aaahhh¡aaahhhh¡aaaahahhh¡aahhhhh¡AAAAAhhhhhh!- acabé gritando mientras expulsaba el semen que se esparció por mi vientre, su mano, y las sábanas._

_Como él, me quedé por completo desarmado y exhausto en una sensación de ingravidez por unos instantes. Me tumbé a su lado sonriendo de felicidad, cansado, y sudado. Recuperando mí ritmo cardíaco habitual._

_Cerré los ojos pensando en lo increíble que era estar así con Kaede hasta que noté que Kaede se movía. Se colocó cómodamente encima mi piernas y empezó lamerme otra vez, pero esta vez para tragarse toda mi simiente vertida en mi vientre y luego la que quedaba en mi miembro. ¡Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer que Kaede se estuviera tragando eso! Pero sus suaves lamidas, lograron que mi pene empezara a endurecerse de nuevo._

_No podía negarme, pero se me hacía sumamente extraño lo que él hacía. Luego me hizo doblar las piernas y abrirlas, para tener más fácil acceso a mis testículos primero, y luego me sorprendió más todavía dirigiéndose hacia el ano. Iba a protestar ante ese avance pero por el camino Kaede descubrió un punto que hacía que mi espalda se arqueara profusamente si hacía presión en él. Y se divirtió un rato con ello. Torturándome de modo que mi mente quedaba anulada casi por completo. Aunque no era una tortura demasiado desagradable._

_Hasta que decidió seguir la exploración. Para ese entonces mi pene estaba otra vez en pie de guerra. Y el resto de mi cuerpo estaba por completo entregado a las sensaciones que Kaede provocaba en mí. Ahora yo era la presa y él el cazador._

_De repente noté una extrañísima sensación. Incomoda sin duda, pero no precisamente dolorosa. Levantó la cabeza y descubrí que el muy bastardo había aprovechando que todavía estaba untado de su propio semen, para lubricar sus dedos y introducir uno en mi ano._

_-¡HHHH!. ¿Kaede qué haces?- le dijo sorprendido._

_-¿Te molesta?- me preguntó, luego movió ese dedo dentro de mí. Lo que hizo que la sensación de invasión aumentara._

_-Es extrañoooooooo- intenté decir, pero su dedo acababa de hacer algo allí dentro que me hizo gritar y arquear la espalda así que siguió "explorado"._

_Pronto noté que otro dedo me invadía. Un leve quejido salió de mis labios._

_-¿Duele?- dijo él un poco preocupado._

_-Un poco- confesé._

_Entonces detuvo todo movimiento pero yo temía que lo que me dolería más sería cuando intentara salir. Parecía que íbamos a quedarnos así cuando él se incorporó lo suficiente como para meterse mi pene lleno en la boca de nuevo. Me olvidé por unos instantes de los dichosos dedos. Y para cuando me di cuenta estos efectuaban lentos y suaves movimientos dentro de mí. Pasado un rato la sensación ya no era tan molesta, era extraña, pero como mínimo no dolía como al principio. Tampoco podía pensar mucho en el dolor con los labios y la lengua del Kitsune jugando a los chupa chups con mi miembro. Y pronto no eran dos sino tres dedos._

_Cuando ya no recordaba los dedos en el culo, se separó de mi pene y me preguntó._

_-¿Hanmaichi puedo?_

_Primero no entendí, luego dudé. Tres dedos no iban a ser lo mismo que su miembro. Entonces empezó a retirarlos, pero algo me hizo moverme volviendo a introducirlos de nuevo en mi, más profundo que las otras veces, y ahogué un gemido._

_-Sí Kaede, no salgas de mi...- le susurré. Me había acostumbrado a tener sus dedos allí y ahora quería terminar con esa sensación de sentirme lleno de él._

_Pero sacó los dedos, en contra de lo que le había pedido, y de pronto los reemplazó por su miembro erecto de excitación._

_Era grande y caliente, y palpitaba. Dolía más que los dedos, como supuse, pero también llenaba más. Kaede se controló a si mismo para entrar despacio y no hacerme daño. Pero duró poco su auto control. Pronto sus caderas empezaron a moverse primero lentamente adentro y a fuera de mí. Así como mis caderas también participaba en esa danza._

_Cada embate era un poco más profundo que el anterior, y más fuerte, y más rápido. Su mano voló de nuevo a mi miembro alcanzando un ritmo similar al que llevábamos dentro de mí. Pero íbamos demasiado rápido. Así que alargué mis manos hasta su culo y empecé a guiarle a mi ritmo. Más lento, pero más profundo. Con cada embate él gritaba, y yo también._

_Estuvimos así unos momentos, hasta que Kaede gritó:_

_-¡HA ahha ahah Hannnaaaaaa!_

_Sus caderas se volvieron espasmódicas, y sus movimientos dejaron de ser controlados. Con un último embate más violento que los demás se derramó dentro de mi y acto seguido yo lo hice en su mano._

_Se derrumbó encima de mi. Quedando abrazados. Pude olerle, y sentir que por fin me pertenecía. Allí nos quedamos por muchos minutos, sin siquiera salir de mi._

_Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, y nuestros corazones se fueron calmando. Luego salió de mí, y se tumbó a mi lado._

* * *

**..··..··..Puedes seguir leyendo con tranquilidad..··..··..**

-Gracias- me susurró. –Te quiero.

Mi pecho se llenó de un sentimiento indescriptible.

-Lo sé- le contesté consciente que pronto podría decirle lo mismo sin miedo a estarme equivocando.

Quedamos allí abrazados en las sábanas todas removidas y con manchas húmedas.

-Me apetece una ducha Kaede. – le susurré. Estaba increíblemente bien abrazado a él, pero todavía notaba su líquido saliendo de mi, e iba todo embadurnado. Necesitaba sentirme limpio de nuevo.

Él levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y aproveché para invitarle a venir conmigo.

-¿Te bañas conmigo?

Salimos hacia el baño, y nos metimos bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

-Mmmm- susurró cuando el agua le tocó.

Yo también ronroneé con el agua. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza directamente debajo del chorro de agua cuando me besó. Esa boca, me volvía loco.

-Kaede, a la próxima quiero saber qué se siente estando arriba.- le dije un poco avergonzado por el atrevimiento.

-Muy bien- dijo sonriendo. Y luego me preguntó –¿Pero te ha gustado estar a bajo?

-Duele un poco, pero vale la pena- admití sonriendo. Luego simplemente le besé.

Salimos del baño, y de nuevo nos vestimos con su ropa.

-Kitsune, tengo hambre- le dije mientras me ponía un par de calcetines.

-Vamos a la cocina. ¿Porqué no avisas a tu casa y te quedas a comer?- me invitó.

Mientras decía esto, iba sacando las sábanas, y haciendo un revoltijo de ropa para lavar, junto con las ropas sucias de él, Abigail y mías de la noche anterior.

Mientras él ponía la lavadora yo llamé a casa.

-¿Mamá?

-Hola Hanamichi ¿dónde dormiste anoche?

-Tranquila mamá, que no me quedé a solas con Haruko.

-Lo se llamé a su casa anoche y no contestasteis.

-Lo siento mamá. Esta noche te contaré que ocurrió.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-No mamá, tranquila estoy bien. He dormido en casa del Kitsune.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Ya lo se mamá, pero todo va perfectamente. ¿Volveré a la hora de cenar, te va bien?

-Si claro cariño. Ves con cuidado, me oyes hijo.

-Lo se mamá. Te quiero, un beso.

-Yo también te quiero hijo, cuídate.

Luego volví a la cocina dónde encontramos a Abigail durmiendo sobre sus brazos, así que intentamos preparar la comida sin hacer ruido.

Cuando ya estábamos acabando ella despertó.

Por suerte no parecía saber qué había ocurrido, ni preguntó por ello, porque yo solo de pensar en lo que acabábamos de hacer me ponía rojo como la grana. No me arrepentía en absoluto, pero me daba vergüenza admitir que me moría de ganas de repetirlo.

Luego comimos, y ella nos pidió dormir otro poco más. Así que subimos arriba y nos tumbamos en la cama recién hecha, y ellos no tardaron en dormirse. Kaede abrazado a mi, y Abigail a su lado acurrucada. Yo me estuve un rato observándolos, hasta que me dormí también.

Cuando los tres despertamos de la siesta, salimos al parque. Era sábado, nosotros dos teníamos muchas ganas de jugar, y Abigail no quiso perdérselo. Antes de salir de casa Kaede le dijo.

-Me fijé que a veces traías una cámara. ¿Quieres que te preste la mía?- Ella puso una cara de felicidad increíble y aceptó rápidamente.

Así partimos.

Esa tarde mientras nosotros jugábamos nos vimos sometidos a una intensa sesión de fotos. Se acercó a nosotros tanto como pudo. Y nos fotografió desde detrás del aro, desde la banda, de atrás... Pero le quedaron muy bien. Y todos estamos seguros que esas no fueron las mejores por la cámara nueva sino por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre nosotros.

..··..··..-y hasta aquí puede contar un menda sobre como acabé prendado de un zorro-..··..··..

OWARI

Sant Vicenç  
Desembre 2005

* * *

**Grissina**: Bien, solo queda ya la versión de Haruko. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cual de las tres versiones de la historia les ha gustado más de momento?


	4. Haruko

**HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

**+HARUKO+**

Hoy finamente he dejado que mi sueño se desvaneciera. Había estado aferrada a él por demasiado tiempo supongo, sabiendo que nunca se haría realidad.

Me había enamorado de él como una idiota. De su físico perfecto, de su rostro impávido, de sus movimientos exactos y precisos, de su fuerza, de su soledad. Me enamoré de su mirada fría y hostil, del misterio que le envolvía, supongo que en realidad me enamoré de todo aquello que no sabía de él pero que imaginaba que podía llegar a ser.

Sabía que alguien cómo él nunca se fijaría en mí, pero cuando tienes dieciséis o diecisiete años eso no te impide seguir soñando.

Me conformaba viéndole jugar, observándole entrenar, sabiendo que estaba allí.

Luego llegó Hanamichi. Como un huracán lo puso todo patas arriba. Todos creen que no me daba cuenta que él hacía cualquier cosa para que le hiciera caso. Pero no es cierto. Él se esforzaba tanto por agradarme, era tan dulce y gentil conmigo que no me vi nunca con fuerza para hacerle ver que mi corazón ya tenía dueño. Aunque creo que tampoco fuí capaz de esconderlo muy bien. Por eso, entre otras cosas, desde el primer momento Hanamichi la tomó con él, aunque Rukawa nunca se fijaría en mi. Hanamichi pero igual que yo no atendía a razones. Luchó por mi todo un curso, hasta que al final me pidió que fuera su novia.

Para cuando él me lo pidió, yo hacía días que sabía que nunca podría ser nada en la vida de Kaede Rukawa. Lo sabía y sabía que el pelirrojo era muy dulce, pero no podía decirle que sí solo por eso. No podía hacerle eso a él que era mi amigo, aunque ciertamente llegué a dudar.

Pero no se lo tomó tan mal al fin y al cabo. Y ambos hicimos el esfuerzo de mantener nuestra amistad. Era un buen amigo y no quería perderlo, y así se lo dije.

Él estaba recuperándose de a lesión de espalda, estaba triste, pasó unas semanas muy abatido. Dejaba que le visitara pero mis visitas no le ayudaron en nada. Su recuperación no avanzaba y a él parecía importarle tres pitos. Hasta una mañana, no se qué ocurrió pero de repente Hanamichi volvía a tener la energía de siempre.

En mucho menos de lo esperado se recuperó y llegó a jugar para los Nacionales en segundo. Kaede había tomado el liderazgo del equipo a pesar de lo reservado que era y de no ser el capitán, tomó el peso del equipo para conseguir la calificación. En el primer partido de esa competición algo había cambiado entre ellos. Una especie de complicidad había nacido. Era como si Kaede hubiera clasificado al equipo no por el mérito de volver a jugar en los nacionales, sino para darle la oportunidad a Hanamichi de la revancha. Una revancha que el pelirrojo no desaprovechó.

A pesar de ver el cambio entre ellos, algo en mí no me dejaba abandonar ese sueño idiota, esa esperanza de que algún día...

En tercero ellos se convirtieron en Capitán y sub-capitán del equipo, y Hanamichi me pidió que ocupara el puesto de Ayako. No pude decirle que no. Ahora estaba más cerca que nunca de ellos. Y por eso pude constatar lo que me temía.

La mirada de Kaede no solo cambiaba ante un partido sino también, inebitablemente ante el pelirrojo, aunque el encuentro no tuviera nada que ver con el baloncesto. En cuanto estaba frente a Hanamichi los ojos de Kaede brillaban. Pero no solo eso, porqué los de Hanamichi también. Era innegable que entre ellos había química, una especie de atracción, eran como polos opuestos de un imán.

El día que Hanamichi me preguntó qué opinaba de los chicos que se enamoran de otros chicos me quedó claro. No fui capaz de mentir. Podría haberle armado un escándalo haciéndome la ofendida, o algo, pero la verdad es que sinceramente creía lo que le dije, y algo en mí me impidió no darle mi visto bueno.

Pero era duro para mi ver que cada vez ellos estaban más cerca el uno del otro. En el fondo de mí sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Y entonces, en el segundo trimestre apareció Abigail. Al principio no sabía si odiarla por haber conseguido la atención de Kaede, porque en parte eso me devolvía un poco la esperanza. A Kaede le gustaban las chicas. Sabía que eso hería Hanamichi, solo hacía falta verle, oír como hablaba de ellos, como los miraba, como le miraba a ella, con celos. Pero aunque me pesaba que él sufriera no podía evitar que esa pequeña llama de esperanza ganara fuerza en mi corazón. Pero duró poco la ilusión.

Era obvio que había algo entre Kaede y Abigail, pero en cuanto Hanamichi empezó a distanciarse de él, Kaede empezó a volverse más sombrío. Hasta diría que estaba deprimido.

Todo lo que me gustaba de él se esfumó. Con cada ataque de Hanamichi, con cada mordaz comentario, con cada mala mirada a Abigail, y porqué negarlo, al propio Kaede, éste se fue cerrando. Dejó de ser la perfección andante, el chico misterioso, seguro de si mismo, calculador, y racional de siempre, para pasar a ser una alma en pena. Y aunque la relación entre Kaede y Abigail iba cada vez mejor, él no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

¿Por qué, qué ocurría? Todo era culpa del enfado desmesurado de Hanamichi. ¿Pero tanto le afectaba eso a Kaede aún y teniendo novia?. ¿O es que esa susodicha novia era solo una especie de tapadera?. ¿Pero para qué? Si ella no estuviera, Hanamichi no estaría rabioso, y Kaede no pagaría por ello. ¿Por qué Kaede no se distanciaba de ella?

Harta de torturame con eso un día hablé con Abigail de ello.

-Sabes- le dije- no te ofendas pero, desde que Kaede empezó a salir contigo y perdió su club de fans parece un poco abatido.

-Sí. Está cansado de tantas peleas. Creo que todos pensábamos que al saberse, no te ofendas tú, pero al saberse que él no estaba interesado en ti Sakuragi dejaría las peleas. Yo creía que era por ti que se peleaban tanto, pero quizá simplemente a Sakuragi le caiga mal Kaede.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sakuragi..., en realidad no creo que haya estado nunca enamorado de mí realmente. Le gustaba, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Cuando acabamos primero me pidió para salir, pero yo le dije que no, y desde entonces somos solo amigos.

-Pero que no te lo haya dicho no quiere decir que no siga enamorado de ti.

-No es de mí de quien él está enamorado, créeme. Como tampoco tú lo estás de Kaede.

-¿Qué?- peguntó muy sorprendida.

-No sé a que viene esta farsa, pero ni a ti te gusta Kaede, ni tu le gustas a él. No me malinterpretes Abigail, pero con todo esto habéis hecho sufrir a terceros, que no se lo merecen.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mi amor por Kaede?- me dijo, un poco enfadada por que les había descubierto.

-Nada, pero no es por ti por quien él lleva tres años suspirando. Y no se porque creo que tú ya lo sabías.

-¿Pero y tú qué sabes de todo esto?- preguntó al fin no pudiendo negar la evidencia.

-Mira Abigail, llevo tres años de mi vida observándoles. Todos saben lo que siento por Kaede, y Hanamichi es una persona muy especial para mi. Tres años es mucho tiempo, como para no darse cuenta de cómo se miran.- dije tristemente.

-Quieres decir que...

-Sí. Y si quieres te lo demostraré en cuanto acaben los exámenes.

-¿En qué estás pensando Haruko?

-En una tarde los cuatro juntos.

Cuando iba a contarle como descubrirlos, llegaron los chicos de la ducha. Yo me fui con Hanamichi y Kaede se llevó a Abigail del bracito.

Pero nunca llegamos a salir los cuatro juntos.

Anoche llamé a Abigail para ir los cuatro al cine. Ella prometió intentar convencer a Kaede, pero no lo logró. Discutieron, y después de cenar me llamó un poco angustiada porque Kaede se había ido de su casa dando un portazo. Hanamichi que había venido a cenar a mi casa oyó la conversación, y preocupado salió a buscarle. Sin que se diera cuenta le puse un walkie en el bolsillo del abrigo antes que se marchara. Llamé de nuevo a Abigail y le hice ir al muelle. Estaba segura que Kaede había ido a la playa. Y no me equivocaba.

Allí pudimos oír la conversación de Hana con Kaede. Y aunque sabía que lo que iba a oír no me gustaría, me dolió más de lo que pensé.

-¿Haruko, qué...?- intentó decir, pero la hice callar.

-¡Shhhh! Calla y escucha.- saqué del bolsillo el otro walkie talkie. Nos escondimos detrás de un banco, sentadas en el suelo, y encendí el aparato. Se oían pasos de alguien corriendo. De pronto se oyó una voz grave, como de lejos.

"¿Kaede, dónde estás?"

Luego más pasos.

-Hanamichi lleva el otro encendido en su bolsillo.- le dijo al ver su cara de perplejidad.

-¿Pero y si nos oye?- preguntó ella asustada.

-Están rotos, este solo recibe señal, pero no emite. ¡Escucha!- dije volviendo a poner el walki entre nosotras.

Entonces los pasos se detuvieron. Solo silencio, y entonces otra vez pasos, pero esta vez pausados, sigilosos. No andaba en suelo firme.

-La arena- le dije.

-¿Están en la playa?- preguntó. Claro, yo sabía que iría a la playa, porque el mar le calma y consuela.

"Hola Kitsune" dijo Sakuragi con suavidad.

"Lo que me faltaba" le contestó él rudamente

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas lo harás igual" la voz de Kaede sonaba apagada.

"¿Que te ocurre zorro?. ¿Te peleaste con la novia?" Ese comentario estaba lleno de resentimiento.

"¿Has venido a reírte de mi?" su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse.

"No." dijo Sakuragi en un susurro "¿Tanto la amas?"

¿Qué iba a contestar a eso?. ¿Seguiría Kaede mintiéndole a Sakuragi, o se atrevería a decir la verdad?

"La quiero mucho. Abigail es muy importante para mi Do'aho" Vi a Abigail sonreír tristemente a mi lado.

"¿Cómo lo izo?. ¿Cómo consiguió robarte el corazón?" Preguntó Hanamichi tristemente, lo que me dolió.

"Ella no" Kaede vaciló un momento "Abigail no me ha robado el corazón Do'aho, ella.." volvió a detenerse. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que era una farsa! Pensé yo.

"¿Pero no la amas?" preguntó confundido mi pelirrojo amigo.

"No, no la amo. Le quiero mucho, pero no la amo"

"¡Eso es ...!. ¡Cerdo!. ¿Cómo sigues con ella si no la amas?. ¡Eres un cabrón!" dijo enfadado Sakuragi. Por su voz supe que estaba más decepcionado que otra cosa.

"Yo no estoy con ella Do'aho…" intentó explicar Kaede.

"¿Cortasteis?. ¿Por eso lloras?" le cortó Hanamichi ansioso por saber la verdad de una vez, igual que yo.

"No Torpe, yo NUNCA he estado con ella"

"¿Como que no?. ¡Si yo mismo os he visto!" exclamó.

"¿Qué has visto eh? Dime, has visto que la abrazaba, has visto que la protegía. ¿Pero quizá viste alguna vez que la besara?. ¿O que la tocara?" dijo exaltadísimo Kaede. En mi mente cruzó en ese instante que yo nunca sería capaz de hacer reaccionar de ese modo a Kaede, yo nunca sería capaza de alterarle de ese modo. Y eso me entristeció.

"No, pero siempre llegas con ella y te vas con ella. Te espera al acabar el entrenamiento. Coméis juntos en la terraza. Le llevas la bolsa cuando pesa mucho, hasta le sonríes, y ella sí te abraza a ti" es voz sonaba increíblemente triste.

"¿En ese caso, tú sales con la hermana de Akagi desde hace muuuucho tiempo, no?" preguntó Kaede casi gritando, y otra vez con la voz a punto de cortársele. La idea me izo sonreír tristemente. En realidad quizá sí que Hanamichi y yo habíamos hecho la misma pantomima.

"No" dijo en un susurro Hanamichi.

Volvieron a quedar callados. Se oía el susurro del mar de fondo.

-¿Qué hay entre vosotros?- le pregunté finalmente a Abigail harta de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Kaede es mi hermano mayor- contestó.

-¡.¿Qué?.!- exclamé. Si me hubiera dicho que estaban casados desde su nacimiento no me hubiera sorprendido más.

-¡Shhhh!- intentó calmarme para que ellos no nos oyeran. Pero ya era tarde alguien ya nos había oído.

"¿Entonces porque lloras?" escuchamos que Hanamichi le preguntaba.

"Es complicado" contestó intentando eludir el tema.

"Seguro que no lo es tanto" intentó Hanamichi para que él le contara que le ocurría.

"¿A que viene éste repentino interés?" interrogó Rukawa.

Esperábamos una respuesta, pero volvieron a callar. ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad simplemente?

Entonces decidimos mirar por encima del banco para ver que ocurría. Hanamichi y Kaede estaban sentados en la playa, uno al lado del otro, mirándose fijamente. Sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente.

-¡No!- gemí. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría, pero no quería verlo y volví a esconderme.

Abigail se agazapó a mi lado y me abrazó. Ella también sabía que eso tenía que ocurrir, pero para mi era un duro golpe. No hacía ni diez segundos que eso ocurriera que oímos una desagradable detrás de nosotras.

-Hola muñeca. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por estos lares?

Levanté la cabeza, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar uno de ellos me cogía por detrás tapándome la boca como ya habían hecho con Abigail. Nos separaron, y nos levantaron.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el cabecilla -¿Las novias del dúo dorado de Shohoku?. ¿Qué hacen dos damiselas de tan alto rango solas a estas horas de la noche?. ¿Eh chicas?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Abigail. Ella movió su cara intentando apartarse de ese contacto.- ¡Uuuuhh!. ¿Veo que seguimos con las mismas eh gatita?. ¿Pero ahora no tienes a nadie que te salve, verdad?- dijo lamiéndole la mejilla. A lo que reaccionó convulsionándome en los brazos de su captor, intentando liberarse.

-¡Ohhh! Esta quiere guerra jefe- dijo él.

-¡Al callejón!- ordenó el cabecilla. Intenté gritar, y liberarme pero como más me movía más fuerte me agarraban. Miré a Abigail que hacía lo mismo. Me miró con los ojos llenos de miedo, y yo no pude hacer nada para intentar ayudarla, además las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir de mí. El cabecilla vio nuestras miradas, y dijo.

-No te preocupes muñeca, tú amiga vendrá para los postres¿verdad chicos?- En un último esfuerzo para evitar que se la llevaran, consiguió morder la mano de su captor, que al final le dejó la boca libre, y gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡KAAAEEEEDEEEEEE! AYUUUD- Pero la mano asquerosa de ese tipo volvió a taparle la boca. Entonces el cabecilla le pegó en la barriga. Ahogué un grito. Esos tipos aprovecharon para arrastrarla hacia el callejón de detrás de la cafetería. Los vi desaparecer muerta de miedo.

Pasados unos minutos oí unos pasos y vi llegar a la luz a Kaede y Hanamichi que como alma que lleva el diablo y se lanzó contra el chico que me sujetaba. Yo quedé libre, por un momento no pude reaccionar, pero entonces Kaede se acercó a mi, y antes de que me dijera nada le dije.

-¡En el callejón, han cogido a Abigail, corre!

Y él salió corriendo a por su hermana pequeña. Poco después Hanamichi dejó al tipo que me había sujetado tendido inconsciente, y se giró hacia mí. Pude ver en su mirada que buscaba a Kaede quien hacía un momento estaba conmigo. Se acercó pero antes de poderme decir nada le dije.

-¡En el callejón, han cogido a Abigail, Kaede ha ido a por ella!. ¡Oh Hanamichi tenía tanto miedo!- y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos. Él pacientemente me abrazó e intentó calmar mi llanto.

Él quería ir a ayudar a Kaede, pero no quería que me dejara sola. Por suerte pronto vimos aparecer a Kaede con Abigail en brazos. Ella llevaba las ropas remendadas y sucias y también lloraba. Me asusté de lo que pudieran haberle hecho.

Entonces ella gritó otra vez:

-¡KAEDEE!. ¡Cuidado!- Él la soltó y se giró para enfrentar a su atacante, pero el chico iba armado con una navaja, y Kaede no. La hoja afilada rasgo su brazo derecho.

-¡NOOO!- Gritaron Abigail y Hanamichi a la vez.

-¡Hijo de ...!- empezó a gritar al ver la sangre en su brazo. Él iba a pelear pero Hanamichi se lanzó sobre el cabecilla antes que Kaede se moviera. La navaja voló lejos, y Hanamichi empezó a golpear al muchacho. Estaba completamente fuera de si. El muchacho desfalleció ante tal avalancha de golpes.

Abigail y Kaede empezaron a gritarle a Hanamichi que parara o mataría al muchacho. Yo asustada saqué el móvil y llamé a la policía. Pedí una ambulancia y luego me dejé caer en la acera donde seguí llorando, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Cuando me di cuenta Kaede abrazaba a Hanamichi susurrándole cosas para que dejara al muchacho en paz. Lo logró, pero no se separaron, allí de pie en la carretera se quedaron abrazados, mientras yo y Abigail temblorosas les observábamos, hasta que las luces y sirenas de los coches de policía y ambulancias nos sacaron de ese extraño trance.

Para cuando la policía nos dejó marchar, me había calmado, pero me sentía bacía, asustada y sucia.

Kaede se lo hizo venir bien para que nos llevaran a su casa.

Kaede y Hanamichi estaban enfadados con nosotras por haber salido de casa solas, y querían hablar de ello. Pero yo ya no aguantaba más. Por suerte Kaede nos dejó lavarnos y cambiarnos antes de interrogarnos. Pude usar su baño, y nos presto uno de sus chándales. Olía a él. Algo en mi se retorció de dolor. Abigail me preguntó que qué les íbamos a contar. Pero no podíamos decir la verdad, yo no podía decirles que habíamos salido detrás suyo porqué quería demostrarle a Abigail que Hanamichi estaba tan enamorado de Kaede, como éste de él. No podía aceptar eso enfrente de ellos. Y así se lo dije a ella. Si hacía falta mentiría. Eso pensé cuando salimos de esa habitación, pero luego en la sala, a medida que la conversación se alargaba y las verdades iban saliendo fui incapaz de callar. Intervine más de una vez, poniendo en evidencia que ellos...

Finalmente Hanamichi se dio cuenta que yo lo sabía y me pidió disculpas por haberse enamorado de Kaede, por no habérmelo dicho.

Cuando finalmente se dieron por satisfechos nos dejaron marchar a dormir. Kaede nos acomodó en su cama. Pero para mi fue una noche horrible. Estar en su cama y saber que él estaba a bajo con Hanamichi. No pude dormir hasta la madrugada, cuando caí en un sueño angustioso por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cuando me he levantado esta mañana Abigail aún dormía. No me he movido hasta que he oído la puerta de la casa y la voz grave de mi hermano. Entonces he zarandeado a Abigail, nos hemos levantado y tan rápido como he podido me he marchado de allí.

Estoy convencida, por sus expresiones que Hanamichi y Kaede están por fin juntos. Se que Hanamichi va a ser feliz y que debería alegrarme por él. Quizá dentro de poco pueda hacerlo, pero de momento necesito alejarme de ellos.

En el fondo de mí siempre lo supe, pero nunca quise creérmelo del todo hasta que ha ocurrido.

Mi hermano está preocupado por mi. Tanto que hasta ha suspendido dos sesiones de estudio con Kiminobu, y un entrenamiento para quedarse en casa conmigo. Creo que hasta ha alquilado una de mis películas favoritas aunque a él no le gustan. De momento me acurrucaré en el sofá entre sus brazos, y lloraré con esa película. Y a partir de mañana intentaré seguir adelante. Pero esta noche necesito sentirme frágil y vulnerable y saber que mi hermano mayor me protege.

Ahora entiendo ese cariño que intuía entre Abigail y Kaede, sabía que no era amor de amantes, pero no supe identificarlo.

Gracias a dios tengo a mi hermano conmigo, se que me quiere y me querrá siempre. Y quizá algún día yo también encuentre a mi complementario como Kaede y Hanamichi.

Fi

Sant Vicenç  
Febrer 2006

* * *

**Grissina**_: acabados los exámenes he podido terminar esto. Espero poder colgar algo nuevo pronto. Las ideas están en mi cabeza ahora solo falta la parte difícil, conseguir retenerlas en palabras._


End file.
